The Mad Engineer
by Blacklight007
Summary: Treachery. It's one of the worst feelings a person can experience. Can you imagine what it would feel like to be betrayed by your heroes? To be attacked by your saints? Well, one person does, and they just so happen to be a bit more creative than most. So how bout it? lets go see this apparently "mad" engineer for our self's shale we? Semi-SI, OC.
1. Chapter 1: It All Begins

Disclaimer: Hey guys/gals! So this something I've had stuck in my head for a while, and decided it was time to do something about. This is my first fanfiction, so please go easy on me. Additional notes at the end!

I do not own naruto, or any of the other sources I'll be drawing upon, all I own is my wonder OC,s, Enjoy!

The Mad Engineer

It is finished

That's the only thing one Chase Denney could think of, after years of experimentation, budget adjustments, and setbacks after setbacks, it was finally finished. The "Planar Gate", a wormhole device that would theoretically create a gate to a new world, one that has never been seen before, an entirely new dimension filled with wonders we can't even imagine.

At least in theory, which is why we were here today, to test the thing and make sure it works, and not explode or something stupid like that.

"Soooo?" asks a mischievous voice from behind me where I was working on some last minute calibrations.

"So what?" I answer the voice, turning to meet one of my coworkers and friends, a Brede Dante.

"So what do you think will find when we turn this puppy on?" my Asian coworker asks expectantly.

Before I can respond, one of my other coworkers, this time a Mathew Wantland, responds in my stead.

"Well if everything goes according to plan" he begins, "then we should find ourselves with a brand spanking new dimension, and a few billion dollars richer" he states smugly.

Brede proceeded to give Matthew a sharp glare that practically screamed "no shit Sherlock."

"Really? I didn't know that." The dripping sarcasm says otherwise.

"Well I'm glad this humble servant was able to help you in these dark times my lord." Matthew taunts with a bow and cheeky grin.

"Shut it" I finally state before Brede tries to use Matthew as human battery... again.

"Let's get this show on the road!" I yell out, "Matthew, status on the quantum computers calculations?"

"Computing!"

"Brede, status on the nuclear reactor?" I scream out.

"Stabilized and ready!"

I turn to the other three other members of our little group who had remained neutral in the argument.

"Logan, Seth, Cole, status!" I shout.

"Gravity well locked down!"

"Area pressurized and ready!"

"Camera is set up and recording!"

"Status Mathew" I yell out

"Still computing" He mutters.

Good, then all that's left is to turn the machine on, and hope to God that it doesn't kill us all. With my hand hovering over the the button, the big red flashing button with a skull and crossbones on it I might add, thanks Brede, but before I press it I... Hesitate, feeling a sense of dread for some strange, unknowable reason.

"Something wrong Chase?" the voice of a concerned Brede snapping me out of my thoughts and the sense of doom I was feeling.

"No" I respond, "Nothing at all." My hand then hits the button, and with what can only be described as tension thick enough to cut with a knife, we eagerly look towards the Planar Gate where we see... Nothing?

"Well that was anticlimactic" Seth states simply.

All I can do is nod along with everyone else.

Getting up from my position, I headed into the now unsealed chamber containing the apparently malfunctioning Planar Gate, telling the guys to find out what had happened, as well as instructing them to turn it off just in case. Inspecting the machine myself, I could find no flaw, no reason as to why it didn't work. Looking up from where I was working, I could only shake my head negatively to those on the other side of the reinforced wall.

"So Now wha-"

Brede is instantly cut off from whatever remark he was going to make, as a massive boom resounded, the likes you would compare to a whip being cracked only amplified to ear bleeding proportions.

As I recovered from the near defining crack, I could only look forward with awe and fear in my eyes, as we gazed at the Planar Gate, or more specifically, what the gate had opened up to.

It was Chaos.

The landscape was pure chaos that was forming and reforming constantly, a place where the laws of physics held no sway, a place where rivers of tar that flew through petrified woodlands beneath crimson skies. Of great stairways ascending into the heavens where they connected back on themselves in an endless loop. These celestial stairways sat alongside castles crafted from bone and fortresses of ichor, while pillars of fire burned forever and never on the horizon. Every dream, nightmare and vision ever had resided here, and it is here they will remain forever.

What felt like an eternity passed, when in reality it had been less than a second before the worst came to past. The Gravity well, the system responsible for maintaining the portal, had seemingly failed, and what was at first a portal to... wherever that was, turned into the likes of a miniature black hole.

I, being both the idiot I was and the closest being to said hole of death, was immediately sucked in. There was nothing I could do, nothing, except pray, and pray I did. As my body was sucked in, and my atoms compressed to degrees physically impossible, I prayed for salvation, for deliverance, to simply live, and I prayed. What I did not expect however, was for my prayers to be answered.

"If that would be your wish, then may your rebirth shape the very stars my child!"

The maddening, grotesque laughter that followed made me question what was left of my sanity. Unfortunately, I didn't really have the time to analyze the mysterious voices sentence, as PAINCRUSHINGDARKNESSOBLIVIONVOIDEND turned into what I could only describe as pulling, and suddenly I was weightless, traveling through the cosmos faster than light itself until in the distance I could see, no, feel a planet, and I was heading right towards it and I couldn't stop myself an-.

And then I awoke

I was on some kind of strange bed (I say strange because what kind of bed has wooden bars surrounding it?), inside a simple looking yet cozy wooden room. If you were to enter the room, it would seem from my limited perspective that I was in the very back left corner of the room, as to my right was a wooden wall with a very large window on it, golden sunlight streaming through, and to my left was a nice looking fireplace that was currently burning at a comfortable temperature, though why it was three times my size was beyond me.

Actually, now that I thought of it, why was everything in the room so big? The only thing in this room I would consider to be normal sized would the the strange looking bed I was currently in.

I tried getting up from my current position to get a better look around when I noticed something strange, I couldn't move. At first I was surprised, and I tried looking over my body to find why I couldn't move a muscle, but when I found that even turning my head to be nearly impossible, I started to panic a bit.

And when the giants walked Into the room, that panic I was feeling turned into a full blown melt down of, O GOD THEY'RE GOING TO EAT ME! And TAKE THE ASIAN, HE TASTES BETTER! Then I remembered that as far as I know, I was the only one in the room.

With the giants approaching me, and me being unable to move I did the only thing anyone could do, I tried to plead for my life.

But once again the strangest thing happened. When I went to speak to my giant captors, instead of the incoherent babbling of "please don't eat me!" and "I'll be a good little slave!" I was expecting, what came out instead was, well, the incoherent babbling of a child.

"WTF" I thought to myself as it was now apparent that only I could understand me now. Just what had these giants done to me?

The giants in the room, a male and female I noted, seemed to perk up with the commotion I was making and practically sprinted to my resting spot, where they looked over bars and down at me.

Of course the female giant was beautiful and the male giant handsome I noted bitterly. The female was wearing some kind of black and red Japanese styled dress, a kimono, at least that what I believe it's called from my time watching anime. Though it did have some modifications I note, like being bare at the shoulders and having a hood attached, which was down right now. Her short white hair was wavy and unkempt, yet instead of detracting from her beauty, it seemed to add to it instead, with the bangs of her hair covering her right eye, giving her a mysterious yet angelic appearance, like she had been blessed by an angle or something. Had she been normal sized, I think she would have been breathtaking, her delicate looking yet hard features and mischievous smile only adding to the fact. The only thing ruining her image of a supermodel was the scar running from her forehead to the left side of her chin, crossing her left eye in the process.

The male giant on the other hand, seemed to be some kind of robin hood impersonator. Wild blonde, almost silver hair flutter about his surprisingly feminine looking face. The giant wore some kind green tunic, with a red tattered cape attached at the collar. Both of his hands were covered with fingerless gloves, but only his left was armored with some kind of bracer. The bow and quiver full of arrows only cemented the legendary archer look. The blood on the outfit, however; did not.

In fact, both of them had a large amount on them, which was most definitely concerning. Where did it come from? Whose was it? Where are my friends, and are they ok? These questions and more raced through my mind, yet none I could answer, nor could I even ask, with my voice sounding like a newborn's, which is to say indecipherable.

Yet before I could really begin to panic and just start wailing like a moron, I noticed something that gave me pause, something that did not match up with the reality I had constructed for myself and made me think.

"Huh?"

As a single scarred crimson red eye and a pair of jungle green eyes stared down upon my form, I could only think to myself.

"Why are they crying?"

After a couple of minutes of awkward crying and hugging from the giants, at least for me it was awkward, the male finally spoke...

"Kare wa ikiyou to Shit imasu."

Japanese? Well that's no fair! How dare they? First they take away my ability to move, then my ability to talk, and now they won't even let me understand them!

"Ureshī!" the giant women yells out.

Those dastardly devils, have they no soul?

"Watashitachiha iwaubekidesu!" the male speaks to his companion.

There probably planning on the best way to cook me this very moment, right in front of me no less!

"Hai, mochiron, watashi wa junbi shimasu." the giantess yells out, before turning and running out of the room. I subconsciously note that the kimono she wears ends at her thighs, with black tights stopping just below the dress, high heels clicking as she runs out. The other, more prominent part of me, is screaming.

"I knew it! She's going to to prepare a ghastly meal of doom, with me as its main course!"

The male giant, finished watching the giantess leave, begins reaching for me with a strange look in his eyes.

"Anata o kirei ni shimashou." The giant whispers to me

Whispers of doom, no doubt meant to frighten me, but it would not work, I'm not afraid!

He then proceeded to pick me up, strong yet dexterous hands holding me surprisingly gentle, I noted in a bit of confusion. After a solid minute of the giant... cooing? The giant finally put me over his shoulder where I'm exposed to to the rest of the room that was hidden from me, like the mirror behind the giant holding a chill-.

"What." I think very confused right now.

As the giant begins to leave the room, all I can do is stare at the fairly basic mirror in confusion because where the hell am I? I see a giant, holding what appears to be a child in there ones or twos, dressed in a simple garb, but I don't see ME anywhere. Yet since I can see the mirror, the mirror should be able to reflect me considering we're right in front of it, yet I don't see me at all... am I invisible? Also, where is this child because I both don't see the giant carrying a admittedly very cute baby with stubby arms, legs, and eyes that resembled twin eclipses, muted black at the center outlined in silver. Nor, I remember getting back on track, did I see them carry one into the room when they first entered. All I can see is me, being carried by the green giant, in the position of... the... child...

"I'm not invisible am I?" I think to myself.

The crushing silence that echoes through my minds is all I need to know that I, in fact, am not invisible. The fact that I even thought that was an option makes me mentally slap myself for being so stupid. Now I have to figure out how a pair of giants managed to turn me into a baby of all things...

I was wrong, so very, very wrong.

I was not afraid, no. I was terrified. And as my eyes gaze upon the massive steaming wooden bucket, easily capable of fitting both the giants in it with room to spare, I could only think

"There going to boil me alive!"

I tried to speak, to plead for my life once again, yet once again I was denied, and all that came out was the wails of a child.

"Ima, ima, naku hitsuyō wanai, soreha daijōbudesu, watashi wa yakusoku shimasu". The giant speaks softly.

Probably describing all the horrible things they're going to do to my corpse ones I'm fried, The monsters, no, demons!

"Well if I'm going out, then I'll take you with me!" I think to nobody in particular.

I then proceeded to yell at the top of my lungs as loud as I could! And by the way he was wincing, I knew I was getting to him. Maybe if I yell loud enough, then I may be able to deafen him!

Redoubling my efforts, I wailed even louder than before.

"Darekaga hai no pea o motte imasu." he seems to mutter, reaching up with his other hand to clean his ear.

"Yes, its working, Victory will be mine!" I think triumphantly.

However, to my shock and confusion, he doesn't drop me into the the boiling water, but rather sets me on a nearby table.

"Huh?" I think in confusion, though not ones stopping my verbal assault upon the giants poor ears. That however, changes rather quickly. My screams of anger and rage turning into screams of panic and "o god please no", as the giant begins to remove his clothes, starting with the thigh high steel tipped boots he was wearing I only now noticed.

"Please don't do what I think your going to do" I whisper in my mind meekly.

Thankfully I am spared both the dark activity I had imagined, and the sight of the giants "little D", as he wraps himself in a towel before walking over to me, de-clothing me in literally one graceful move, lightly sweeping me of my feet with one arm and carrying me over to the boiling water. At this point I didn't care what was going on anymore, only re-re-doubling my efforts of deafening the giant before he could kill m-.

"Ahhhhhh" I internally sigh, instantly ceasing my screaming in favor of enjoying the heavenly heated water. Turns out it wasn't actually boiling hot, only on the precipice of being so, and dammit did it feel good.

A light chuckle above me brought me out of my paradise.

"Darekaga tanoshinde iru." he speaks, amusement dripping from every word.

I attempted to give the now naked but thankfully in the bubbling water giant the darkest, evilest glare possible. Unfortunately, my motor functions are still very limited , and considering the giant's face was above me, I settled for glaring at the water. The resounding laughter that follows makes me wish the giant would just drown me and get it out of the way.

As the giant begins to clean me, CLEAN ME of all things I start thinking, really thinking. The giants, while scary, have actually been pretty nice to me, I thinks bitterly. And although it COULD be a trap in order to lower his guard, I honestly doesn't believe it, even though part of me wants nothing more than to believe it, I don't. The reason I don't is simple, because if these giants are actually as friendly as they have been, and I really am a child, that leaves me with only to scenarios I can think of as being actually plausible. Either the giants somehow turned me into a child in an attempt to do... something with me, or the more likely one. These so called "Giants" are nothing less than my parents in a new life. The reason for this one being the more likely than anything else goes to the voice I heard while being sucked into the black hole.

"may your rebirth shape the very stars." I hear echo back to me perfectly. Photographic memories really were something else huh?

After the heavenly bath, because what else could it be, the gia-, no, not giant, Man. Father, at least potentially. Yet the chances of that odd happening where increasing with every second that passed. Now that I was looking for it, it was easy to see. They way he held me, the way he spoke to me showed not a monster or demon getting a child ready for slaughter, but of a father getting there child ready for supper. Of courses, it could still be a trap. It could... but wouldn't, I knew. The fact that dinner was already made supported this. I still had my worries however, like where was I, how did I get here, were where My friends, why had the planar gate malfunctioned?

Yes, my thoughts were plagued by many questions with no way of getting answers, not yet anyways. One day I would, this I vowed, but until then then I would just have to make do with his current situation, as bizarre as it was.

So there we have it folks! The first chapter of The Mad Engineer. Now I want to go over some stuff with you guys about the story quickly, if you don't care, then peace! If you are kind curious, then read on!

I'm going to try and avoid as many naruto cliches as possible. That includes the mary sue, though it may cross that line at some times, sorry if it ever feels that way.

I'm trying to do something different with this fic then others I've read, not saying other fics are bad, I just had an idea for something different. Instead of being a "ninja" per say, I plan on making a bit more of a mad engineer, in substitute for physical prowess and jutsu, technology will be his main thing. Now I should state that he's not going to be going rambo into a group of ninja and emerge without a scratch. He's going to be an assassin like character, kind like kiritsugu emiya from fate zero if any of you have seen that, though with a heart. That means ambushes, and out maneuvering his opponent. He also won't be starting out with ak-47s or something stupid like that, after all he has to pretty much re-invent the gun, so his starting weaponry will be a little above musket level weapons for a while, and as others increase their power through training and unlocking new jutsus, our boy here will be gaining power through upping his arsenal.

Next chapter will also show the beginnings of something I literally can't find anywhere on this site, except for like, a story or two.

While this is a naruto fic only, I will be drawing inspiration, especially the technology our boy will be using, from other sources, simply because A) I'm terrible with coming up with stuff on my own, and B) sources like MTG and Warhammer have way cooler tech than anything I could come up with, but once again please don't let this discourage you as I will be constantly attempting to make sure our boy does not go Mary sue on us, as they can get pretty boring after a while. A character that doesn't feel or bleed is uninteresting and gets old quickly, I know.

If you have any questions, please either PM me, or leave a review, and if you believe I'm doing something wrong that you think I could do better, please let me know! I'm a new writer and this is my first fanfiction, criticism is welcomed with open arms!

Wow, that was a doozy huh? But I thought I let you peps into some of the elements of the story, and hey, if you think something could be added, or should be removed, tell me why and I'll probably consider it if makes sense. Well that's all I got, soooo... se ya nex- oh wait! I almost forgot the translations for the giants(?)! Here they are and do take note that google translate was used, so if you do actually speak Japanese, and I had them say something stupid on accident, do let me know please. Have a good day/night!

"He's going to make, He's going to live."

"I'm so glad!"

"We should celebrate!"

"Yes, of course, I will prepare."

"now now, there's no need to cry, it will be alright, I promise."

"Someone has a pair of lungs."

"Someone's enjoying themselves"


	2. Chapter 2: Be carful what you wish for

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any of the other sources I'll be drawing upon, all I own is my wonder OC's, Enjoy!**

The Mad Engineer

This was going to be far harder than I ever thought it would be. Why you might ask?

" _KILL YOURSELF!"_ I thought loudly while my new mother tries to feed me the equivalent of a green death.

Instead of taking my advice and sparing me further agony, the heartless being in front of me decides to slip me the offending "food" when I accidentally open my mouth. Unfortunately, my motor skills, while much better, are still absolutely shit, so instead of spitting out the worse-than-barf she had given me, preferable back at her, I was forced to swallow the garbage while trying not to gag. After my near choking experience with the deadly vegetables, I proceeded to give the offending women a glare so powerful, Death himself would cower and beg before me! Unfortunately, me being only about a foot tall, an adorable child, and covered in food, took away most, if not all, of the heat in my glare apparently, as instead of throwing herself at me in forgiveness, she proceeded to laugh at my apparently adorable face.

When she finally stopped laughing at my expression, my face changed from one that promised death, to that of a cheeky grin. And as I started to inhale, preparing to release a wail so powerful, the hearts of everyone in the vicinity would simply stop, I-

Started choking on the "food" she forced into my mouth at the last second. After my near death experience which unfortunately involved me actually swallowing the disgusting mini-tree known as broccoli, I once again sent another glare her way, but by the way she was smiling plus the mischievous glint in her eye, I knew I had lost this battle... again. So I silently let her feed me the rest of the forest, all the while I was silently and internally coming up with my revenge. It would fail, I knew. It always does.

" _It sure has been a while, hasn't it?"_ I think, starting up one of my internal monologues to help me pass the time as I wander through woods surrounding the small village I'm currently living in.

" _To think that it's already been six years since arriving to this place."_ And had it been a long six years, that's for sure. Yet I could in no real way say it was bad. So far only one of my question had been answered, the "where am I?" The answer to that question was simple now.

" _Ushinawareta-mura,"_ The Village of the Lost. The village was small, only having a few hundred members living in it. But it was nice, the people here were pretty friendly, and if they weren't, I just gave them the biggest smile possible and they melted on the spot. I was cute and adorable, and I knew it, sue me. The most surprising thing I noticed however, was the lack of, well, anyone else. Our village was both made from, and built into the forest we lived in, like the people here decided they wanted to be elves. I assume this is the reason why I haven't seen anyone outside of the village, but if so then why? Do the people here hate strangers? Or is something else going on? More question, and still no answers.

As I wander around aimlessly, I notice a small cave nearby, buried into a small cliff near the edge of the village.

"Screw it" I finally decide. After entering the surprisingly bright cave, I take a quick look around and smile.

" _On the bright side"_ I think to myself in joy, reaching down to grab the sparkling crystal of what appears to be potassium nitrate, a substance I remember being crucial in creating gunpowder.

" _This place is absolutely loaded with tons of materials, you can find almost anything here!"_ I think to myself while exiting the cave I had wandered into, and isn't that true. With my village deciding that being a bunch of tree huggers was the best course of action, technology was pretty much non existent. It was actually a bit surprising, I know my parents have some kind of computer, and I've seen them use earpieces that acted as radios when they left the village to do what they do best… of which I have no idea what that might be, as they always deflect the question when I ask it. But back on track, I new they did have SOME technology, but the fact we still used scrolls, _SCROLLS_ for peats sake, left me baffled. The one time I brought this up with my guardians, like why they used bows and arrows, throwing knives, " _kunai"_ he reminds himself, and not some kind of handheld weapon capable of firing little balls of metal faster then sound, well they acted like I had grown a second head or something... strange.

" _Oh well, I guess that's why I'm here"_ I mentally thought," _to bring the glorious powers of technology to their tree hugging ways!"_ Though to be fair though, I conceded, there "tree-hugging" ways where quite effective. Instead of destroying the environment and taking what they wanted, we lived with it, and in return nature provided for us. Food was plentiful, Everyone was fairly healthy, and to top it all off, everything was surprisingly visually appealing.

" _Perhaps I won't show them EVERY benefit technology offers."_ I thought begrudgingly. Speaking of tree huggers, as I approached the border of the village, there he was, the ultimate tree hugger, Robin hood himself, also known as the Midori no ya, or "Green Arrow". The first time he told me this, he looked at me so expectantly, like I should've been awed or something. So when I gave him my best attempt at a deadpan stare and told him that was the most stupid and unoriginal title ever, I was quite surprised to see him break down into tears and cry in the nearest corner he could find. The sniggering from my mother figure, followed by the high five she gave me, had me assuming they had had this discussion in the past.

Stupid titles notwithstanding, he was currently leaning on a nearby tree when I spotted him, seemingly waiting for something. As I approached him, he gave me a nod, one I returned earnestly.

Moving my head to the left suddenly and out of nowhere saves me from getting my cheek cut by the arrow that was knocked and fired in less than a second from the bow my dad was holding.

"You're getting getting better" he states simply, like he didn't just try to maim me with an arrow. "You actually dodged it this time."

"When you shoot at someone enough times, they tend to learn how to NOT get shot eventually" I answer back smugly with a hint of joy at my newest achievement.

Eventually he puts his bow away and, looking down at me with with a radiant smile, tells me with affection only a father can have, "Good job Carmine".

Ah yes, Carmine, the name they had given me at birth apparently. Our family's last name was Fuhai, or Rot, destruction, decay, entropy, etc in simpler terms. Surprisingly it's my mother's last name, but because dad doesn't have one for some reason he refuses to explain, we got stuck with that one, not that I'm complaining or anything, it was pretty cool.

Getting back on track again, The smile I send his way could light the dark side of the moon. As we walked back to our home, I could only reminisce. Three years ago my father approached me with the offer to train me. When I asked him in what, he simply told me, "Everything".

Both curious at what he planned on training me in, and the growing boredom that was seeping into my soul, I accepted. And boy was he not joking when he told me everything. At first we worked on physical training, working on building up the body's strength, speed, and dexterity. After a while, however, was when the real training began. Soon he was taking me on hunting trips, showing me how to find our prey, what berries and other planets were edible, how to move silently and erase your trail, how to kill our prey efficiently and effectively, which I admit had me going a bit squeamish for a while, but eventually it passed. Had I actually been my age, this probably would have taken far longer to not only grasp all this, but figure out to use as it on my own as well. However, I was no normal child, and I think my parents understood that as well. I'm pretty sure the philosophical debate I had with them when I was four over why I should NOT eat my vegetables convinced them of this fact. So instead of having no idea of what was going on, I absorbed the knowledge like a sponge. Of course this isn't to say I understood it perfectly. Just because I remember the information, doesn't mean I can USE the information perfectly, and I most certainly made a fool of myself multiple times, to the obvious joy of my father.

As we traveled through the village, I lamented on the noise of the village, or lack of. As far as I could tell, I was one of the only children in the entire village, with most of the occupants of said village being younger men and women in their twenties, to those in their sixties at the most. To be fair though, said occupants were really enjoyable, and over the years Living here I had gotten to know them pretty well, helping them anytime I could without so much as a fuss, and they seemed to enjoy my childish company, many probably haven't even seen a child for years. At first, the sound of silence was a bit concerning, but after a years of living here, silence has become a close friend.

"Whatcha got there kiddo?" My father's voice breaking me out of my internal monologue.

"A crystal" I answer in a Matter of fact sort of way. My father, used to such antiques, simply smiles in preparation for the word game that's about to begin.

"What kind of crystal?" He begins.

"A shiny one."

"It is pretty shiny" He muse's out loud.

"Indeed" I state simply.

"So why'd you grab it?" he asks curiously. The glint in his eyes however has me a bit worried.

"It was shiny" I state.

" Oh? Curious" His tone has me very worried now.

"Curious?" I ask questioningly, knowing I probably won't like the answer.

"Indeed, curious because I'm pretty sure that rock your holding is actually pure potassium nitrate, a crucial component to the creation of Black Powder, a highly combustible compound used in the making of many different types of explosives and combustibles." he finishes. At about half-way through his little speech, I had stopped walking, and was now openly gaping at him.

"But-, how-, what?" I state, completely flabbergasted at what just happened. Never before has my dad shown any knowledge in the arts of chemical creations, yet here he his, talking about it like it's the most natural thing in the world. Before I can form a brain hemorrhage because, " _WTF"_ however, he pulls out a worn looking journal from absolutely nowhere and proceeds to stare at me. Not just any journal however, no that would be to simple, no the journal he pulls out was the journal I had taken to writing in recently in an attempt to organize my thought and ideas.

" _Shit" I_ internally remark.

"that's, um, not mine?" I try, and fail to deflect. The look he sends me tells me he doesn't believe me either. However, instead of getting angry like I expected him to, he just simple shakes his head with a smile on his lips.

"There's no need to be worried Carmine," he reassures me "I'm just simply curious on how you know this?"

Wasn't that a story to tell. Unfortunately, I don't think telling my parents that I'm actually the reincarnated spirit of a highly proficient engineer from an advanced world the likes they can't imagine. Ya, that's a no go, so I decided to do the next best thing.

"It came to me in a dream" Revel the truth without actually revealing the truth.

"A dream?" Confusion obviously etching his features.

"Ya, I had it long time ago." I muttered under my breath, even though I knew he could hear me easily.

"How long ago?"

"About six years ago." I answer honestly, knowing that he would see through any lie I weave easily.

We had started walking again a bit ago, only for him to suddenly stop in his tracks this time, and proceeds to look down at me with those forest green eyes, and I will swear for all eternity, those eyes pierced my very soul and saw EVERYTHING.

"I see." He then turns and continues his walk home, as if nothing important had just taken place. I, being the loyal little child I was followed without question, but with a lot of concern.

* * *

Thankfully, our homecoming was less eventful than the the journey home. Mom had dinner ready when we arrived, all set out and ready to be devoured at a moment's over. The smell alone had me watering at the mouth, and I couldn't wait to dig in.

Thankfully dinner itself was uneventful, with all the usual dinner antics going on. Dad was reading the latest reports and filling out paperwork for the village cause apparently no one else in the village new how to do so effectively, or so I was told. Mom was asking me how my day was, how did my training go, was I able to fix Mrs. Mercer's sink, all the while trying to get me to eat the small forest assembled before me.

After dinner however, was a different matter entirely.

"Carmine dear, we need to talk" the voice of my mother sounded from the entryway of the kitchen.

"Ok, just give me a moment to finish up!" I shouted over the roaring of the sinks faucet as I finished cleaning the dishes, a chore I had taken upon myself last year in order to lessen the burden my mother's already heavy load. Taking care of both myself, and my father who was surprisingly messy, was a hard job after all.

After I finished my work load for the night, I headed for the living room, which contained a fireplace, a comfy chair with a table and lamp next to it, and a very large couch which contained both of my parents at the moment.

I was immediately on guard, the only times both my parents ever sat at the couch together was when they needed to discuss something important, like dad offering to train me, or when my parents decided it was time to teach me the birds and the bees. Now that was an awkward experience, yet extremely entertaining at the same time, asking them really embarrassing questions, even asking them if they could show me how it worked. I didn't know a person's face could turn so red. But getting back on track, the fact they were here, especially after today's conversation with dad, had me a bit worried.

That is, until I saw the looks in there eyes. They weren't the looks of suspicion, or anger or even curiosity. No, there's was the look of… excitement?

"Come Carmine, have a sit, we have something important to inform you of." Mom asked me, obviously excited as she patted the spot between her and dad.

I, being the good child I pretended to be, and knowing that if I tried to run I wouldn't even make it out the front door, walked over and sat down without a word, waiting for what they had to say.

"So," began dad "your mother and I have been talking lately." Parents talking about you behind your back, not the best of signs.

"oh? About what?" I asked, my voice betraying the nervousness inside me.

"Your mother and I have decided-"

"We're going to be training you how to use your chakra!" my mother interrupts with a triumphant yell.

" _Wait, what did she just say?"_ I internally question.

"Now, normally you would have started much earlier with this kind of training." Dad begins to explain, ignorant of my internal crisis.

"But with your other training going on, we simply felt it wasn't the right time to introduce you to chakra yet." He goes on to explain.

"Now that you've almost completed the basics, however, we decided it was time for you to begin learning how to mold chakra." He finishes.

Unknown to either of the occupants in the room, I was currently having a debate with myself during my dad's little speech.

" _Chakra? Like the world of Naruto chakra?"_ I thought to myself.

" _No, wait, that can't be possible. Rebirth, that I can understand if only a little bit, but rebirth into a fictional universe? No, that I refuse to admit."_ I argued.

" _Then what about chakra, huh?"_ Other me argued.

" _Just because chakra exists in this world, doesn't mean this world is the world of Naruto."_ I reason " _besides, the chakra they're talking about could be something completely different."_ I finish.

" _hmm, well let's find out shall we?"_ I compromise.

"Whats chakra?" I ask as innocently as possible, trying not to let my inertia turmoil show. Thankfully it works perfectly, as mom begins to explain this time.

"Chakra," she begins "is a form of life energy that all individuals produce to some degree; those who run out of chakra will most likely die. Chakra is produced within the chakra coils that mainly surround and connect to each chakra-producing organ, the energy circulates throughout the body in a network called the Chakra Pathway System."

"Chakra," dad seemingly takes over "is created when two other forms of energy, known collectively as one's stamina, are molded together. Physical energy is collected from each and every one of the body's cells and can be increased through training, stimulants, and exercise. Spiritual energy is derived from the mind's consciousness and can be increased through studying, meditation, and experience. These two energies becoming more powerful will in turn make the created chakra more powerful. Any questions?" he asks.

However, before I could ask about, well, everything, he suddenly gets up from the couch rather quickly.

"Great! We'll begin your training tomorrow morning" he finishes, then proceeds to look at the clock above the couch.

"And it's past your bedtime mister" he says looking down at me.

" _huh, it is"_ I realize, seeing the clock reading I still had questions I wanted to ask, I got up anyways, knowing a dismissal when I heard one. Besides, I have a lot to think about right now and being alone will help me sort my thoughts. So with a little hop, I find myself off the couch and heading to my room, shooting off a quick "good night" to my parents as I leave.

* * *

My dreams where… unusual tonight to say the least. I saw fire and blood, all spilled over a burning forest, the fire burning out a sort of symbol into the trees, what was strange was the symbol resembled that of a leaf-.

Then I awoke, cold sweat clinging to me. After I settled down a bit, I had to wonder just what the he'll just happened. That's when I noticed that it was strangely… bright out? Checking the clock next to my bed, I saw that it was still only 1:27, the sun shouldn't be up for hours. Eventually, I looked outside and saw what could only be described as blazing inferno slowly swallow our village.

Finally understanding what was going on, I ran to my parents room banged on the door while screaming to them to get out here this instance.

When they opened the door not a scant few seconds later, I was surprised to find both my mother and father not only fully dressed, but apparently combat ready as well. Dad had his bow out, his quiver was full of wicked looking arrows, and had a knife at his waist. It was mom who had me shocked the most however, as in her right hand she was holding what could only be described as a sort of sword-wand, a Long piece of wood with a very sharp looking blade on one side, the other side looking bare, and hovering around her were what appeared to be umbrellas, three of them in fact.

" _huh? When did she- no, there are other important Matter at hand right now"_ I thought. Turning to dad, I spoke.

"Dad, the village is on fire!" I revealed. Instead of looking surprised however, he simply looked… resigned?

"So they finally found us, huh" he muttered to himself, though I still heard it clearly.

" _Wait, who's they? Whats going on?!"_ I frantically thought, but before I could voice these thoughts my mother spoke.

"Carmine were leaving, pack quickly and lightly, understood?" He voice left no room for argument, not that I would have fought her on this manner anyways, I was perfectly capable of understanding that something big was happening, I just wish I knew the specifics.

I gave a nod of confirmation, then ran to my room where I grabbed my little knapsack I used for hunting, and filled it with everything I thought I would need for the foreseeable future, clothing, toiletries, and after some thought, pictures. I had a feeling that I wouldn't be coming back here for a long time. After packing everything, I glanced at my table in the room, where my prototype pistol sized musket was sitting. After some thought, I decided to grab it, although it wasn't finished yet, I had a feeling I was going to need it. Storing it in the back of my pants, I ran to the living room with my knapsack, where my parents were seemingly waiting for me.

"Carmine," My mother begin "whatever happens out there, you WILL stay by my side, got it?"

"Yes mom" I answered truthfully, mostly because my, "we are in grave danger" alert was going bonkers right now.

"Right" dad stepped in "what we're going to do is-"

 **Knock knock knock,** said the front door.

Reaching into his quiver and pulling an arrow out while knocking it in one fluid motion, dad walked to the door with mom, me behind her, where she opened the door to find… Mr. Mercer covered in blood.

My audible gasp was drowned out by the sound of Mr. mercer's laboring voice.

"Mrs. Majo, Mr. Ha," He began, and man I haven't heard mom and dad's name in a while, Majo meaning witch, and Ha meaning leaf… wait a second-.

Unfortunately, I never got to finish my thoughts, nor Mr. Mercer his sentence as a kunai from literally nowhere flew into the right side of Mr. Mercer's head, killing him instantly. Dad, being the bad-ass he was, stepped outside the door and let his already knocked arrow fly. Although I couldn't see anything inside the house, I did manage to hear a quick cry of pain before silence resumed, with the exception of the roaring fires in the distance.

"We need to leave, NOW!" Dad both yelled and whispered. I had no complaints, but as we leaved, I gave poor Mr. Mercer a quick prayer. He didn't deserve this fate... no one did.

As we started to leave the village, dad would occasionally let an arrow loose into a random direction, which was always accomplished by a quick cry or yelp. But as we neared the border, are luck apparently abandoned us all at once. We were forced to cross a very open space to reach the forests natural edge. About half-way across the space however, dad suddenly stopped moving, and ever so slowly turned around, my mother and I following his example. From where we had just come from, now stood about eight individuals, though because of the fire behind them, I still couldn't make them out, which was the most frustrating part to be honest.

Looking to mom, he gave her a quick nod of the head, and took a step back, with her taking a step forward, the silhouetted figures seemingly tensed and ready, and me just plain confused. Then she spoke, and everything died.

"Curse Release: Death!" A strange black symbol appeared in front of her, before disappearing just as quickly as it appeared, and all the silhouetted figures dropped, like puppets with their strings cut.

I turned to mom, with something on my lips, probably a mixture between praise and surprise. That was until I noticed her on the ground, panting as if she had just run a marathon, and I wasn't the only one to notice.

"Majo!" my father yelled, kneeling at her side in an attempt to do… something.

"It's alright Ha, I'm just a little winded, that's all, I can keep going." She defended. She wasn't though, I could tell, which means dad could as well, yet instead of telling her to rest or something like that, he simply nodded and helped her to her feet.

We began to move again, but once again dad stopped and looked behind him, where four more of those strangers had showed up.

"Dammit" He whispered under his breath.

"Honey, take Carmine and run, I can hold them off for now." Mom turned to look at him, but stopped once she saw his face, it was filled with determination, he would not be swayed.

"You come back to us, understand?" She finally settled on. I saw a smile grace my father's lips, but it wasn't one of happiness, or mischief, but of love. The kind of love that two people share after twenty years of loving marriage. The kind of smile that two people share on their deathbed when there time has come, and know that they won't be alone in the great beyond.

"Ok" It was a lie, and we all new it. Yet still my mother took my hand, and together we fled into the forest, the sound of combat slowly ebbing away, and here I shed a tear for the man I thought as my father, and for the sacrifice he made for us.

Unfortunately, our luck had abandoned us long ago. And as we traversed under the canopy of the forest, a sudden swishing sound filled the air. Not even a second later, my mother forcefully pushed me to the side, and proceeded to block the three kunai that had been aimed for her. As if some hidden signal had been received, five beings, covered by the shadows, jumped my mother.

Four of them immediately ran towards her in some attempt to hurt or kill her. Three of the four, however, were immediately incapacitated or killed, I couldn't tell, when the three floating umbrellas turned there ends at the three attackers and fired some kind of blast of energy, striking them immediately in the chest. They didn't get back up. The last was engaged by my mother who was apparently some kind of sword master all along, as she proceeded to deflect, disarm (literally), and cut the poor being in two. But she had missed one, and he had snuck up on her while she was dismembering the other one, and he was raising his weapon in an attempt to strike her while she was distracted and-.

" _NO!"_ my thoughts screamed, and with swiftness born from years of being trained by a master archer, I pulled out my pistol, took aim, and fired.

 _ **BANG!**_

And then my vision went white and I screamed in pain.

Turns out the musket really wasn't done, as when I fired it, it decided to explode in my hand. Clearing the spots out of my eyes, I looked up from my position on the ground I'd fallen into, and saw the last figure left who was about to kill my mom on the ground. He wasn't moving.

Immediately my mother was at my side with speed I didn't know was possible, cradling my shooting arm. Thankfully, my hand was still there, and all my fingers to boot. Unfortunately, there were many pieces of metal and wood now stuck into my arm.

"Dammit Carmine, just what did you do to yourself?" Her tone was condescending, but her single visible eye held respect in them. I could only give a grin in response. But then I wiped my grin off my face, and started walking.

"Carmine?" my mother asked questionably. I ignored her and continued walking towards my destination however. When I was less than five feet away, I stopped walking and stared at the corpse of the being I shot.

" _No more"_ I thought. " _no more hiding, no more hidden foes, no more shadows of death, it's time to know who these people were."_ and when I started to flip the body over, I noticed three things. First, he was wearing some kind of military style flak jacket. Two, my bullet apparently pierced it without any problems at all, and three, the person was wearing some kind of forehead protector made of metal… just like the ninja in Naruto. I should have stopped there, should have chose to walk away with the already heavy knowledge of finally knowing where I was, but I didn't, I had to know who was responsible, who was the reason my world was crumbling around me (again). So, taking the forehead protector from the corpse in front of me I held it up away from the fires around us in order to see perfectly clear who was responsible.

" _No, I can't be true. Please don't let it be true!"_ I desperately thought to myself, trying to deny the fact in front of me, but I could not, for the evidence was clear. All I could do was stare at the symbol on the forehead protector, the symbol of a leaf.

I felt strong, yet gentle arms wrap around me a moment later, and I latched onto them like an anchor dropping the protector in the progress, trying to bury the feelings of treachery and betrayal I was facing. And as those arms held me closer, I could only think of what my mother was thinking about. Did she think I was panicking because of my first kill? Or did she think it was something else? I did not know, and I didn't care, I just wished that this moment would last forever, that I could forget that Konohagakure had attacked my village, attacked my family, and probably killed my father.

But our moment wasn't meant to be.

"I heard an explosion this way!"

"Rally the formation and prepare to move out!"

These cries and more we heard echo around the forest. Eventually my mother broke away from our little hugging session.

"Carmine" I heard her say. I didn't respond

"Carmine look at me" she tried again, this time succeeding as I looked up to her face, and I knew I wasn't going to like what came next.

"Listen Carmine, I need you to run, run as fast as you can away from here"

She wanted me to do what? Then it dawned on me.

"What about you" I asked, already knowing the answer

"I can't fight them and defend you as well sweaty, so I need you to run away from here as quickly as you can so I can focus on the enemy, alright?" she asked, a bit of desperation in her voice.

I wanted to argue, to tell her to come with me, that she didn't stay behind like dad did. But I didn't. I knew she was right. I was a liability as I was now, and would only get in the way, and I knew that if we were to run, they would find us, as I would be slowing us down, while the shinobi out there would still be fresh and ready to go.

So I didn't argue, I just simply nodded my head, not trusting my voice right now, and gave her one final hug.

"I'll find you when I finish here, ok honey?" It was a lie, and we both knew it. I just simply gave a her another nod of my head, and when when voices started getting closer, I let go of her, turned and ran, ran into the unknown, where darkness was my only constant, the sound of of fighting sounding not to long after I left.

After about twenty minutes of running, I finally stopped, falling to the ground, greedily gulping in all the air I could get while cradling my now numb arm. It was during this break that I heard it. It should have been impossible, I was at least a kilometer away from where I left my mother for dead, yet I heard it anyways.

"Curse Release: Omni-directional Reaper Death Seal!"

And then I felt it. It was the inevitable, the fate of all things, living or otherwise. It could only be one thing.

 _ **DEATH**_

It had come, come to our mortal plane, and with its arrival . **ALL.** _ **DIE-**_

And then it was gone as quickly as it had came, and I was once again left alone. But this silence was different, before the silence had been light, because in the end I still had hope, hope that maybe they where alive, could survive. But now the silence was heavy with the weight of the dead. And I was alone.

* * *

For three days and two night I wandered aimlessly, walking for the sake of walking, and thinking. I had never stopped thinking that night, thinking about just what had happened. My village, my home was destroyed, by Konohagakure, leaf shinobi to boot. And for a reason I could not explain, I felt betrayed. They were the good guys right? They weren't perfect by any stretch of the imagination sure, but are village was peaceful, we had done no wrong, at least by my knowledge. And yet they had burned my home, butchered my friends and family, and left me its ashes, which I dared not claim for fear they would still be there, waiting.

" _Those Monsters!"_ I thought angrily, coherent thought lost long ago.

" _There no better than the other villages they war against, blood hungry savages, all of them!"_ I bitterly declared.

I suddenly stopped, and let go of a deep sigh, before moving again.

" _No, not entirely true. There warmongering comes from both tradition and circumstances of the world."_ I finally thought clearly, devoid the rage that kept me going for three days straight.

" _And yet… perhaps, it was time for a bit of change. I have knowledge of what is to come, and with a bit of luck, as well as some good old fashioned engineering, I may be able to craft myself a world these people could only dream of."_ I decided eagerly. Then a grimace crossed my features.

" _Dam, I'm going to need supplies and resources though. Unlike the other inhabitants of this world, you can't build a sturdy machine by screaming really loud. Ill need a base as well, some place I can build and experiment in peace, maybe even calling it home-"_ My thoughts ceased to function for a second, as I had accidentally tripped over something, a vine I believe, in my dazed state. Looking up, I found myself at the foot of a surprisingly bright cave. After considering my options, I decided that I would enter the mysterious cave. The fact that it had appeared, seemingly like magic, right after my thought of finding a home, was far to coincidental to be real. And so I entered… and found paradise. The main chamber was massive, the size of a mansion, with many different side passageways leading to god only knows where. But the real prize was what lined the caves walls. Crystals, all of them different shapes and sizes, of different elements and ores, colors and lights. Every type of rare ore I would ever need for my designs was literally right here!

" _Well"_ I began " _If there really is a god out there, then thank you"_ I finished some what humbly, because this was NOT a coincidence, not by a long shot.

"Alright, Time to get to work" I spoke for the first time in days. My voice was hoarse, and I was probably dehydrated, and starving, but that would not stop me now, not after this. I would have to draw up plans, designs from my world in order to get the advantage I would need. Photographic memories really were something else huh?

 **Well you guys, here you go! The second installment of the Mad engineer! Next chapter will involve a bit of a time skip, but I promise that will be the last one for awhile! Let's see here… I think that's all folks! If you have a question, please either PM me, or review and I will get back to you as fast I can! Peace.**


	3. Chapter 3: The First Shot

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any of the other sources I'll be drawing upon, all I own is my wonder OC's, Enjoy!**

The Mad Engineer

" _This was going to be harder than I thought"_ The black billowing smoke that had erupted from my latest design turned failure seemed to agree.

It had been about a couple of months since my arrival to my new home, and at first things had gone swimmingly. The area around had plenty of game, minerals, fresh water, and even had a small trading village to my north of it. It wasn't really impressive, not compared to my own or what I assumed the hidden villages had, but I did its job well. It usually had the parts I needed, and when I eventually ran out of money, not having much on me at the moment, even had a bounty board. Unfortunately, I haven't touched that part yet, I wasn't really ready to be hunting other humans yet, though soon, if whatever I was working on at the time would

"STOP EXPLODING!"

The last part I yelled out at the now pile of scrap. It didn't respond… yet. I've been alone for a long time now, I'm expecting insanity to hit eventually.

Sighing overly dramatically, I gathered up the now useless scrap and chucked it into the little forge I had set up to smelt everything down. Looking around however, did give me some hope that I wasn't completely biting off more than I could chew. The main chamber I had designated my working area, though only the very back was being used for said purpose at the moment. Currently there was a large smelter in the middle, a simple anvil, hammer, tongs, a grinder, and a massive barrel of water, you know, just in case. In front of the forge where three tables, each with something different on them. The one directly in front of the forge was covered in parts, from simple looking scrap, to springs, trigger mechanics, barrels, that kind of stuff. The one on its left contained a simple sewing machine with different fabrics, fibers and such strewn about it. The one to its right contained many different types of bottles, some see through with strange chemicals inside, others not so see through but giving off a disgusting smell.

After sacrificing the scraps to the smelter gods, I headed to one of the side chambers, where I had constructed my self a crude bedroom. Jumping onto my bed a sat back and simply thought.

" _Dammit it, at this rate it will take me decade to get back up to my eras tech level"_ I thought with a grimace. While I was most certainly an engineer, and a damn good one to boot, if the praise I had heard of my friends was anything to go by. The problem was that I was having to reinvent not only the tech of my era, but also the components leading UP to said tech, simply because the components I needed could only be forged using advanced types of forages and such. I couldn't make a fabric woven on the molecular level without a molecular weave for instance. And since I had really no experience working with such primitive technology, it was leaving me at a great disadvantage. It wasn't a impossible task, the musket like weapons I had created, plus the assortment of mines, grenades and chemicals I had stored where a testament to that fact.

I gave another deep sigh of resignation.

" _I just need to be patient, besides, it's not like getting it any earlier will help me in the end"_ I concluded.

Giving a grunt of exasperation over the decision I had made made me think back to it. After finding some food, water, and getting some actual sleep, I had thought for a full hour on my one sided discussion, and could really only agree with my assessment in the end. With the current government of the world in play, the peace Jiraiya and Naruto wished for would never fully appear.

From what I've been able to determine, the biggest problems to my plan of are simply the kage. While they live, the villages will never even consider change. I would also have to get rid of them practically all at once, as only killing one of them would like painting a massive "we are weak sign" all over the village, leaving them open for another village to take advantage of. Wait to long however, and they find someone to replace their dead leader.

A grimace crossed my features as I continued my train of thought.

"And the only time the kage's ever get together are during chunin exams, and the kage summit's. All of which would be practically suicide to assault on my own. He'll, even Pain had an annoying time taking on a single village.

And then there was the whole Madara, Zetsu, moon shit to worry about. Though now that I thought about, that could easily be solved with the death of black Zetsu, or just ignoring it to be honest, considering Naruto deals with everything. However I'd like to avoid that getting to that situation as much as possible, so killing black Zetsu as soon as possible would be ideal. Unfortunately that still doesn't exactly help me with my little kage problem.

" _Actually…"_ I think to myself in surprise " _it might. If I were to join the Akatsuki when it starts recruiting its members, well there goals are close to mine, that's for sure."_ I suddenly realize.

It was a good idea, and with some refinement, a good plan. Of course I would have to eventually ditch them, though our goals would be semi close, they were still far enough away that I don't believe they would agree to my seemingly radical ideas.

"dammit" I spoke out loud in frustration as a sudden realization strikes me. In order to join a group of S-class missing ninja, I would have to be S class for them to even consider me as a candidate.

Sighing heavily on my spread eagle position on my bed, I finally get up from my bed and look around, finding the mirror in my room, and take in my own appearance.

Messy white hair I had inherited from my mother hung down, the black tips I had taken to dyeing brushing my shoulders. Twin slightly sunken eyes gazed into the eclipses that allowed me to see. Simple clothes hung on my frame in a loose fitting way. Another grimace crossed my face.

" _Time for a wardrobe change"_ I decided. If I was going to become S-rank, then I'd rather look the part as well. And as I left the room, I could tell that I had a lot of work ahead of me. But I would prevail, because to do so other wise would be to die, and I'm not so keen on dying, not yet anyways.

* * *

Time flew by after that, almost a solid year in fact. I had managed to discover at last what time frame I was living in. The Second shinobi world war, and apparently it had just started only a few months ago. This was both a boon, and a curse. A boon because this gave me ample time to start building up my arsenal, while hopefully giving myself plenty of opportunities to go S-rank eventually. A curse because there were, or should I say are, some major powerhouses during this era, and I'd rather avoid them if at all possible.

As I made my way out of my base, and started walking down to the village near here, I thought about my chances in a fight and the weaponry involved. I had no doubts that a ninja would be unable to dodge a bullet already in flight coming at them. The problem was that these guys were just so fast that even getting a lock on them was going to be a challenge. Which is why I had decided to go down the route of the assassin. Although I was by no mean a pushover, thanks to my dad's training I could comfortably say that I could take on a genin, maybe even three if luck was on his side. But anything higher was iffy at best, and I'd rather not test my luck if possible. So the solution? Take them out at range through a combination of explosives, mines and a good old fashioned sniper rifle. Hopefully the surprise of the explosion would leave them wounded, disoriented, and confused, long enough for me to start taking out the survivors from a far. Of course. These **were** ninja I was talking about, and paranoia is there greatest friend in this case. However, I had an distinct advantage that would hopefully remain there until my rank increases to where I need it. I wasn't using chakra. Normally, stuff like paper bombs could be detected by having a sensor on the team who could find the minute chakra inside the tag. But my mines and other explosives used no such things, also adding to the fact I'll be a long ways away ideally, plus my pretty much nonexistent chakra reserves, made detecting myself a hard job. Hopefully, adding all these factors will give me the advantage to take down my foes without any risk on my part. But you know what they say, no plan survives contact with the enemy. I just hope it will to start out.

Finding the village, I approached the front gate, though not before putting on the mask I had hidden under the poncho I now usale poncho's however, mine was made from stripes of fabric, not a single piece, to give me more maneuverability, yet still hide what I had underneath. While finding out who I really was didn't matter to me in the slightest, I wore the mask and poncho for both A) to get used to it as I planned to wear it on my missions and B) It helped me mask my thoughts and reactions as well as slightly unnerve people, which was kind funny to be honest. It was a simple thing for sure, a white porcelain mask with nothing on it except two eye holes, and the poncho being a dull grey. Approaching the front gate with a casual stroll, I gave a nod to the guards on duty, who simply took one look, nodded back, and went back to guard duty. It was a simple exchange, one done quite a lot recently, though my first time here was anything but simple. When I first approached the guards had called out to me to halt and state my business. I had replied that I simply wish to make some purchases, though they didn't seem believe me for some strange reason. After a discussion I was not privy to, they told me they would let me in if I took off my mask. So when I did remove it to reveal my, to them, surprisingly young face, well I enjoyed there reaction, though I still don't know if it was because I had actually removed the mask, or because of my face. After they got over their shock, they told me I could enter, and to be careful, though I'm pretty sure it was just an afterthought moment.

Entering the village, I headed over to my destination for the day, the blacksmith. Entering the store/armory, I was greeted by the shop owner, a slightly tan man by the name of Kiyoshi, a quiet yet strong bald man.

"The usale?" his strong voice spoke when I walked up to the counter.

Giving a nod of reply, he simply gave me a grunt of acknowledgment, and went to the back room to collect my resources. Most people would be quite captivated by the different types of weapons and other such goodies the store had to offer, but after fifty-seven transactions with the owner, it lost its appeal long ago. The store owner came back around eventually, but with the addition of a giant bag filled with all the things I would need to keep me busy for a nice long while, things like scrap, iron, copper, and other such materials I couldn't find near myself anymore. Dropping the bag in front of me with a mighty _**CLANK**_ , he simply held out his hand. Reaching into my back pocket, I grabbed my improvised wallet, and handed him the usual amount necessary to complete the transaction, though grimaced at the sight afterwards. It was now empty. When I had left that night long ago, I had made sure to grab my wallet, which was bulging from years of unused allowance money. Now it was finally empty.

" _Well shit"_ I summarized.

I gave Kiyoshi a nod of thanks, grabbed my bag which to others might have been uncarriable, but years of training, plus the recent year or so of forging, left me with some nice muscle mass, plus I had figured out while ago how to increases my senses, speed, strength and such using chakra, though that about my limit with what I can do. The seemingly pretty light bag was carried out the store without issue.

On my way out of the village however, I made a quick stop by the bounty board, realizing that the time had finally come where I would require its assistance. Looking at it, I could find a couple bounties that would be good starters, as these only pertained to the village itself, and not some missing nin shit. One specifically stood out to me right now. Someone needed an escort to the next village to the east as bandit trouble had increased recently with the ninja focused on ripping each others throats out. Grabbing the request, I started making my way out of the village, ignoring the stares I got on my way out.

" _I was a unique sight after all"_ I mused, a boy in a strange out fit carrying a bag of clanking metals without any effort, on a regular basis no no less.

" _I wonder what they thought of me?"_ But I immediately stuffed that question in the back of my mind, had other things to think about at the time.

Returning to my headquarters, I dropped off the bag near the forge and began to sort through my assorted collection of junk and scrap. After accomplishing this simple task, I got to work immediately. The request I had picked up had stated they would like to move out in two days, so that's about how much time I had left to get ready, and I still needed to perfect the making of magazine clips, and a weapon capable of firing bullets faster than a single round every other second would be invaluable should my enemies get to close, and my other weapons, a flintlock and a musket rifle, could be improved as well now that I thought of it. Indeed I didn't have much time to get ready, so time was of the essence.

* * *

The two days came and passed quickly, though not without success. I had managed to finale master the creation of the magazine clip, as well as the development of a "Machine pistol", which was basically a bigger flintlock looking pistol with a cylinder on top that fed ammunition into the main chamber. My other weapons also got upgraded with the new clips, now each was capable of holding an extra five rounds than the one they normally would, and I taken to carrying five extra clips on me, plus two cylinder clips for the machine pistol, and lastly, I added a scope to my rifle. Unfortunately, all my guns were using the same type of bullet, as I didn't have enough time to make different types for each gun, the normal round were annoying enough to make to begin with.

" _I really needed dedicated facilities for theses things"_ I decided, twirling one of the said rounds in my left hand in some kind of series of complex patterns. I was on my way to the rendezvous point listed on the contract, walking in a slow yet purposeful manner toward the villages main gate. As the village final came into sight, I got look at my employer, or employers. It appeared to be a family with a wagon next to them, a clean shaved slightly tan man with short brown hair, I assumed he was the father, a woman with long black hair tied in a ponytail, which I assumed was a mother, the baby in her hands kinda giving credit to my claims. I approached them with a casual walk, the only visible thing on my person being the rifle. The father, spotting me walking towards them, was the one to speak first.

"Hello there, can I help you?" he asked with a tint of nervousness. Thinking on it now, perhaps my mask was a bit of a negative when it came to first time introduction, but hey, what could a guy do?

"Actually, I'm here to escort you to your destination." I responded, holding up the request, and speaking as seriously as I could. Unfortunately, I was still only eight years old, and even though I was quite tall for my age, I was still small in comparison. So my lack of height plus my high pitched voice probably gave me the appearance of a child, which I technically was. His surprised look confirmed my hypothesis.

"Are you sure? I don't mean to be rude or anything but-" and here I interrupted him. I needed to nip this bud as quickly as possible before doubt bloomed.

"Yes, I don't seem like much, and yes I'm a bit young, but I promise that as long as I'm with you, no harm will befall you." He still didn't seem completely convinced, but before he could speak the women put a hand on the man's shoulder, and spoke up from beside him.

"On behalf of my stubborn husband, we kindly thank you for volunteering to help protect us on our journey." she finished, a surprisingly eloquent thanks and apology all in one. I turned to her, giving her a quick nod, though I noticed the glare she sent her husband, which seemed to say "deal with it, he's all we got". This seemed to placate the now confirmed husband, as he only gave a sigh of resignation.

"When do we head out?" I spoke, ready to get the metaphorical ball moving.

"Considering it was only you we were waiting on, now" he finished, saddling up onto the horse drawn carriage, something that resembled the likes the pilgrims used in the old days of my world. The the mother while holding the child proceeded to get aboard the carriage through the back, which considering it was filled with goods didn't give them all that much room. It also confirmed my suspicion that this was a family of traders.

The father turned to me with a questioning look, one of his eyebrows raised. Understanding his unasked question, I simply shook my head negative and pointed to the trees. Apparently he's dealt with shinobi before, as instead of giving me another questioning look, he only nodded his head in confirmation. Scrambling up the nearest tree, I proceeded to follow the cart along its journey. Thankfully we were moving relatively slow, as unlike leaf shinobi, I was not capable of running full sprint tree to tree. What I did have however was dexterity in this environment. A smile crossed my masked features as a thought crossing my mind.

" _I probably look like someone out of assassin creed"_ and indeed I probably did, twisting and turning from tree to tree, finding the smallest foot holds to seemingly glide across the trees canopy. Even though i stayed a relatively long distance away from the carriage, about five hundred feet or so at any given time, I decided to check in on my employer's every hour or so, mostly to let them know I was still here, and hadn't decided to ditch them halfway through. The journey would take approximately three days to complete, giving me plenty of time to, well relax for the first time in months. At night they decided to make camp, and while I didn't necessarily join them, I made sure they could still see me at any given time, which seemed to give them some peace of mind as I took watch the whole night, only taking a quick power nap near morning so I wouldn't be to depleted for the days to come, and after a quick breakfast of some fruit and bacon strips I had made the day previously before meeting my employers, we were back on the road.

The second day came and went without trouble, it was the third day however that we ran into trouble. From my position behind the carriage, roughly four hundred feet or so, I was completely caught off guard as a group of people, about four of them, suddenly surround the carriage. Getting over my surprise, I took out my rifle, and looked down the scope to see the situation in its fullest. Unfortunately my worst fears were confirmed. These were not simple bandits, but ninja if the headbands they wore were any indication, there colors seemed to be iwa colors, if the red outfits weren't a clue. There appeared to be three males, and one female, making this appear as a standard assault squad. Probably chunin if there apparent ages here to go by anything, though they could be higher or lower rank, I had know way of knowing.

A strange feeling, anger I believe, took me. Once again the innocent are beset by ninja, for no other reason then the village said so.

" _Not this this time"_ I thought angrily " _this time the innocent will not die, but the same cannot be said for my foes."_

During my observation of the situation however, one of the ninja had forcefully removed the family and thrown them to the ground at the back of the carriage, the mother holding the child protectively. One of the ninja, who seemed to be the leader, started waving a kunai in front of them, saying something I couldn't make out from here. As I started thinking on how I was going to deal with the situation, the father started subtly looking around, probably in an attempt to see if he could find me. Unfortunately, one of the ninja saw this motion, and started scanning the trees as well, though far more thoroughly than the father.

" _Dammit"_ I though slightly annoyed. Now I needed to take him out first before he could gain the chance of spotting me. My hand forced, I lined up the shot with victim number one's head, just below the forehead protector. I didn't know if my rounds could puncture those slabs of metal, and I'd rather not find out.

 _ **BANG!**_

The cracking of what appeared to be thunder, followed up with one of their comrades falling to the ground, had the rest of the ninja staring in confusion at every where and nowhere. Perfect.

 _ **BANG!**_

The second round went straight through the leader's heart, hopefully killing him instantly. The other two seemed to finally understand what was going, as instead of standing there like target dummies, they started moving. One of them had apparently determined my location and started making a break for it. In a straight line. Without any cover.

 _ **BANG!**_

The third shinobi suddenly hit the earth. Hard. He didn't get back up. While I was dealing with the last male of the group however, the female had decided to try and take the mother hostage, holding a kunai to her throat and yelling something I couldn't make out from here, though it was probably something along the lines of "surrender or I'll kill her" kind of deal.

 _ **BANG!**_

The women suddenly let go of the girl, and clutched her throat while seemingly choking on air. A couple second later, seconds the mother used to get away from the women and scoop up her crying baby, the women fell to the ground. Dead.

" _Once again, I'm glad I decided to take dads training"_ I concluded, happy that I had done so well with my ranged weaponry.

Climbing out of the tree I had stationed myself in, I noticed a strange feeling start to bubble up in my stomach, a feeling that only increased when I came upon the first of my victims. Looking down at the back of the guy who had tried to rush me, I could only feel… guilt?

Deciding to ignore the feeling for the moment, I made my way to the family I had just saved.

"Are you alright? Any injuries?" It was the father that addressed me next, as the mother was still trying to soothe her crying child.

"Thanks to you, were fine. Not only are we relatively unharmed, we still have all our supplies intact." He gave me a happy grin, though the shaking of his hands told me the experience had shaken him a bit. He looked at one of the shinobi I had shot suddenly, the one I thought was the leader, a look of confusion and distaste in his eyes.

"How did you do that?

"Huh?" I responded, a bit confused. He pointed to where I had shot the shinobi in the heart, blood starting to pool around the body.

"That, one second he was standing there, the next one he was dead. I've never seen a shinobi do that before." he looked at me questionably.

"Classified" I simply stated.

As of right now, my only advantage over this world was my advanced weaponry. So the less people who new how my stuff worked, the better.

He didn't exactly look pleased with my answer, but then he simply shrugged his shoulders, probably used to this treatment from other shinobi he's contracted with before.

He turned away a second later, and made his way to his wife who was trying to get ready to leave this place behind.

Looking down at the shinobi one last time, that feeling of guilt bubbling up again, I noticed something that I hadn't before. These shinobi, which I had assumed where iwa nin, where in fact iwa nin, except not. The scratch over there villages symbol telling me that these were in fact, missing nin.

" _So not sent from the village to raid supplies apparently. Still, the fact that iwa can't even keep their own soldiers loyal to the villages "cause" just shows how ineffective the governmental system really is."_ Another thought shot through my head a second later.

" _I wonder if they have any bounties on them..."_ Then realization struck me.

" _Dammit, I don't have any ways of carrying the body's. Wish I knew where I could find some sealing scrolls. Well, there's always the old fashioned way"_ I thought with a grimace. Walking up to the couple, I told them to get going, and that I would join them in a minute as I still had some business to take care of. The women gave me a smile, followed by a "see you soon then". The husband just gave me a knowing look, he really has worked with ninja before.

Pulling out a simple bag from my poncho, followed by a military style combat knife I kept hidden, I got to work severing the heads of my victims and putting them inside the bag. The feeling of guilt prevalent throughout the whole ordeal.

* * *

Thankfully the rest of the day was uneventful, and we managed to reach the our target destination without further hindrance. As we approached the front gates, I abandoned my position from the trees, and started walking next to the carriage where the father guided the horse.

As we approached the simple gates, we were halted by the guards, who started asking the standard series of questions all guards apparently must ask. Thankfully the father took over here, and after some Q&A, we were allowed into the village whose name I did not know, nor cared to know. As we entered the village, the family disembarked from the carriage, and began to approach me.

"Thank you so much for your help, without you we probably wouldn't have made it here in one piece." the father's smile genuine, a far cry from when we first met.

"Yes, thank you so much Mr, err…" the mother trailed off, probably realizing that we had yet to introduce our selves the entire journey.

"Carmine Fuhai" answered her unspoken question.

"Well Mr. Fuhai, thank you for protecting us on this grueling journey." The father, who had left to the carriage, came back, my reward in hand.

"here, your promised pay" he said while handing over the mission reward, which I quickly counted out. Experiences in my old life has shown me to always count your money.

"Pleasure doing business with you" I answered after a couple of seconds, stowing the funds in a hidden pocket under my poncho. After another round of thank yous, we parted ways, me heading towards the main gate, them heading deeper into the village, most likely to begin selling their wares. As I headed to the front gate, ready to head back home and begin working on some ideas I had thought of during the mission, I noticed something that made me stop in my tracks.

The village we were at practically sat on the border of the land of fire and earth, so I guess the chances of finding iwa ninja, and actual iwa ninja this time if there forehead protectors meant anything, shouldn't be so surprising.

Once again a feeling of anger coursed through me, before I smothered it deep inside me, now was not the time to go on a killing spree, especially against simple brainwashed cannon fodder.

" _Actually"_ my thoughts raced as I watched the group of ninja, three males and one female, one of the males obviously the leader, the other three looking to be not even be in there teens " _If I want to see if the heads I have stored in the bag hanging under my poncho currently have any value, now would be the best and probably only time to find out."_ I concluded, a sour expression marking my hidden face. If I could, I'd avoid doing any dealings with any village for as long as possible, unfortunately I still needed to collect as much money and resources as I could if I wanted to make any real progress with my inventions. So I started making my way towards them at a casual speed, ready to make a deal with the devil.

The leader spotted me first, unsurprisingly really, a tan guy who looked like he could have been carved from stone. When he noticed my apparent approach, he simply held up his hand, and the team of obviously genin suddenly stopped, questions on their young faces, yet non voiced them. Child soldiers, yet no one had problems with this apparently, just another reason why I must succeed in my endeavors.

When I was about ten feet away from them I stopped and waited for him to make the first move.

"Can I help you?" his gruff voice made it obvious that he was quite annoyed with my being here.

"You wouldn't by any chance be hunting a group of missing ninja would you?" I countered his question with my own. I was banking that the heads next to me where the reason they were here. The surprised look that crossed his features told my I was right.

"How could you have possibly known that?" one of the genin asked, a blond kid with a military style hair do, surprise crossing his and the other genin.

In response, I pulled my poncho aside, noticing the ninja in front of me tense, and grabbed the now very bloody bag, and held it out for the leader to take, which after some hesitation he did, and opened the top, then proceeded to give a surprised yet disgusted exclamation, probably noticing the headbands of the missing nin attached to their severed heads. He looked at me suddenly, a strange yet stern look crossing his features.

"Explain" he demanded.

"They attacked a trading carriage I was escorting to this village, and after I finished dealing with them, I noticed there headbands. So I decided to see if I could claim any bounties on them, they do have a reward for their turn in, yes?" The leader simple looked at me, eyeing me critically, a stare a returned with full force. Finally he seemed to come to a decision.

"You're a mercenary?"

"Yes" because what else could I claim to be?

"Very well, I'll inform my superiors, and see if I can have reward delivered to…"

"Bōeki-mura, a trading village to the west of here, give it to the guards and tell them it's for Carmine Fuhai, they'll take care of the rest. Also, if you require the bodies, you'll find them in a ditch a couple miles out to the west." At this he simply gave me a nod of recognition before turning to his genin team who had managed to remain quiet throughout the whole ordeal.

"All right team, where heading back earlier than expected, be ready to move out in five, understood?"

"YES SENSEI!" there collective shouts slightly straining my ears. They then scampered off to do whatever they do, the sensei turning to give me one more pointed stare, before he too left, leaving me all alone.

* * *

After leaving the village and making back to my own a day and a half later, I decided to retreat to my humble abode, and began working on a new project I had realized I desperately need done quickly if I'm going to be doing more missions where my surroundings are unknown.

Unfortunately I couldn't stop thinking about my encounter with the iwa nin, both of them, the first giving me a sense of guilt and anger whenever I remembered the event, the other giving me a feeling of dread, like I just started something I would have been better off leaving alone.

" _O well, nothing I can do about it now."_ Yet even so I still remembered the sensei's stare, how he seemed to analyze every aspect of me in some measure, and I always would. Photographic memories really were something else huh?

* * *

 **Well you guys, here you go! Another installment of the Mad engineer! Now I know that the kinda fight scene seemed completely one sided, and in this cases it was supposed to be. I wanted to show just how effective Carmine could be in an ambush scenario, this kind of situation is where he shines after all. But I also understand that can be boring and irritating, which is why these kind of scene's will be few and far between, most of the actual fight scenes will show you just how outclassed he can be, and I hope the next chapter will portray this effectively! Let's see here… I think that's all folks! If you have a question, please either PM me, or review and I will get back to you as fast I can! Peace.**


	4. Chapter 4: Lords Of War

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any of the other sources I'll be drawing upon, all I own is my wonder OC's, Enjoy!**

" _It sure is a beautiful day today"_ And it was. Rolling clouds covered most of the sky, with just enough rain coming down to be noticeable, yet still light enough to be almost mist. The clouds however were not completely connected, and had many holes, letting the occasional javelin of light to seemingly pierce the sky and strike the earth, creating an e-ray of rainbows in the process.

" _If only the nature of my old world could still accomplish something like this…"_ I was pulled out of my thoughts as the front gate of the village I'd been operating out of came into view. Finally, I could get this accursed mission over with officially.

After my first escort mission ended and I successfully returned home, I realized that I was getting into the part of the engineering that got kinda expensive, even more so than usual. This ended up with me taking on more and more missions. Thankfully I hadn't run into any more ninja on my missions, which were mostly made up of escort, town work, and the occasional bountie, though none of them were ninja, just murders, thieves, rapist, the usual lot of criminals.

The same couldn't be said of my latest mission however. A den of Bandits had recently moved in, thinking that the lack of ninja in this region would give them good breathing room to do as they wish. The village wanted them gone. I obliged.

It both was and wasn't easy. Killing them? That had been easy. During the twilight hours of dusk, I moved in towards the encampment, but did not enter, instead I found the nearest clearing to the encampment, and mined the ever living shit out of it.

The mines themselves were crude, but efficient. They were small devices, filled with just enough black powder to make it go boom, the rest of the empty space was filled with shrapnel, and pressure plate at the top of the improved explosive topped everything off.

I waited till morning, and when dusk turned to crimson dawn, I moved into the encampment as far as I could, found the nearest guy I could find, shot him, taunted the rest of the savages, and ran. Right to the minefield. Thanks to my photographic memory, avoiding my own explosives was child's play, the guys following me? Not so much. It was a massacre of epic proportions. The savages at the front of the charge, yelling for my blood the whole time mind you, were turned to Swiss cheese. The guys behind them stopped of course, wondering what the hell had just happened. Solution? I took the rifle off my back, and started shooting them. This in turn caused them to panic and scatter, which in turn let them find more of my mines, and when they once again stooped, to afraid to move, I shoot at them again, and the cycle repeated, until only what was once a nice looking clearing was turned into a crater filled crimson war zone.

Yes, that had been the easy part. The hard part? That feeling of guilt I had gained during my first mission had increased tenfold during the experience, especially when they started to plead for mercy. But I could not, for that would mean to fail the mission, and the money needed to keep making my inventions was far more important in the grand screen of things, and after all, the guilty don't deserve mercy… right?

I was once again brought out of my internal debate when a pair of dragonflies flew over me. A smile crossed my features, and I held out my hand.

" _On the bright side, my projects have been coming along swimmingly so far."_ I thought, beaming at the pair of metallic dragon fly looking machines in my hand. While my career as an engineer led me down many different sect of the job, one of the ones that I had dabbled the least in had been robotics. So I was quite surprised how easy it was to build these little things.

The machines in my hand, which I had nicknamed "Thopters", looked a lot like a dragonfly, but without any legs, a rounded computer screen for a head, and metallic skin. These thopter units, while having no combat potential themselves, were invaluable. There screens were hooked up to a tablet I kept on my person, and would alert me should any of the units either detect some unauthorized personnel, or go offline. The thopters could also switch between different types of vision, thermal and ultraviolet where the only ones as of now. There main purpose however, was as scouts.

One of the hardest things I found when I came to trying to acquire bounties, or completing escorts, was that trying to find the target could take forever in the former case, and not knowing when the enemy was coming was both annoying and detrimental in the latter's case. These units eliminated that nuisance efficiently and effectively, being capable of exploring entire square miles in mere hours, and the different types of vision made finding clues of my targets even easier. Unfortunately, while easy to build, they did need some of my more exotic resources, so they were expensive in a fashion. I currently had ten, though that number could go up or down depending on the situation at hand.

As I approached the main gate, I gave a quick nod of recognition to the guards, something I've always done since day one, though I couldn't really say why to be honest. However, something unusual happened, they stopped me.

"Excuse me sir, but a ninja came by here earlier, said he was looking to drop off a bountie you completed some time ago" Their words confused me at first, but then realization struck me.

" _They actually delivered it? Interesting"_

"Is the ninja still around?" I was hoping the ninja just simply dropped it off and left.

"Ya, he's hanging around in the main barracks"

" _Darnit" I_ thought, slight dread building up inside.

"I could take you to him if you wish" the guard to my left asked. I simply gave him a nod of approval, and then we were off. Thank goodness the village was neutral, or things could have gotten heated quickly with a iwa nin in fire land.

" _The fact that the ninja is still around, and didn't just simply drop off the reward, means he probably wishes to speak to me"_ I concluded, silently checking me weapons incase things went south.

As we approached the the simple wooden structure that made up the guards main barracks, I couldn't help but feel a bit nervous. If things came down to a fight, I would be at a very large disadvantage. As we entered the barracks however, I smothered that feeling, just as I had done with all the others, I couldn't afford to be nervous, not now.

Eventually the guard led me to a room near the back of the barracks, were the ninja ninja waited behind a closed door. The shinobi's appearance however, was a bit surprising.

"You again, huh?" The squad leader I talked to the first time was leaning against the wall near the back of the room to my left, and proceed to give me a grunt of reply to my words. He then looked to the guard.

"Leave us" he stated simply. The guard looked confused for a moment, before just shrugging and leaving as asked, closing the door on the way out. The moments after the guard left where a bit tense, me glaring at him, him staring at me, before the ninja broke it.

"The higher ups are interested in you" That was not what I expected his first words to be honestly.

"Oh?" was my only response however.

"Yup, so interested in fact that they wish to hire you" My thoughts came to a halt for a second before...

" _Wait, what?"_ Now this, this I didn't expect. At all.

"They wish to hire me, why?"At this the man in front of me could only give me a flat look.

"Kid, you killed a jonin and three chunin in the span of 20 second without getting a scratch" And ok, when he puts it like that, I could see why they would be interested in me, though only slightly.

"Alright then, let's say I agree, what's the job exactly" I honestly didn't want to do any job offered to me by a village, but beggars can't be choosers unfortunately, and I still needed the money. At my statement the ninjas hard pressed features turned into a victorious smile.

"The details are in this scroll, the mission parameters as well as the rendezvous coordinates." He had pulled out a sealed scroll while talking, which he handed to me at the end of the explanation, which I simply stored inside my poncho, I'd look at it later.

"Then if that's all, I'll be taking my leave" As I turned to leave however, he stopped me.

"Not so fast" I stopped, tensed and ready to go in a moments notice.

"Your reward for your previous work" He then pulled out a stack of bills, and held them out to me, which, after a quick examination, I grabbed and stored them along with the scroll. This seemed to amuse the shinobi, who only chuckled at my actions, before proceeding to casually walk right past me and out of the room. I waited for what felt like eternity, before finally releasing the breath I hadn't realized I was holding.

"Well, that was something" my voice echoing around the now empty room.

" _It seems I have some work ahead of me"_ my thoughts agreed.

Line

As I sat at one of the tables at my home, a welding torch and mask on, finishing up my newest additions to my armor, I could on think about the mission. I had opened and read the contents of the scroll, and unsurprisingly the contents left me much to ponder. In reality the mission was simple, iwa had received information that one of their own was defecting to Konohagakure, and that he was being escorted as I read. In two days time him and his escort would be passing through a certain clearing, one that provided and ample spot for an ambush. That part, that was simple. It was the next part that had me anxious. I was to meet up with a team of iwa ninja near the border of Amegakure in order to complete the mission. They wanted me to work with them, and it was this fact that had me doubting. I had made the villages my mortal enemy, and now I was thinking of working with them? And yet the reason I was even considering this was the pay. It was more than all the missions id done combined, and like i'd thought earlier, I can't afford to be picky.

Eventually my musings came to an end when I finished my armor upgrades, the ultra dense clothes I had weaved not so long ago now sported metal sheets covering the exterior, giving me the greatest protection I could get with my current attire, anything more would require a special suit of armour, something I didn't have the resources to even think of beginning now.

" _But if I took the mission…"_ dammit, it seems that know matter what option I choose I lose some how, might as well that gives me something in the end. My mind made up, I put the newly fashioned clothes to my side and grabbed my current weapons, the flintlock, rifle, and machine pistol. Right now they were mostly made out of treated wood and some metal, something I've been meaning to remedy, that and my rifle could probably use a bayonet, and some special rounds would be nice…

" _Dam, no rest for the weary, eh?"_ The sound of crackling fire was my only response, and with that glaring fact in mind, I went to work.

Line

A day later and I was packing up, getting ready to move out. My now upgraded clothes hidden under my poncho, which was the same as ever as it was simply there to hide my movements and gear, my now metal flintlock, which was more of a hand cannon at this point to be honest, though now it could hold only a single round again, a risk I deemed necessary for the stopping power it now carried, my machine pistol, which didn't really change beside the fact it was metal now, my iron rifle, decked out with a scope and bayonet, sat along my back, the stock seemingly shooting out of my right shoulder and the barrel hanging from the left and bottom side of my waist, as well as an assortment of grenades, flashbangs, a combat knife, and some medical supplies like morphine.

Checking over all my supplies one more time to make sure I wasn't forgetting anything, I gave a simple grunt when everything seemed to be in order, I deployed all my thopter units and headed out to the destination given to me by the scroll.

It would be a several hour trip based on my location and admittedly limited speed. Unfortunately the ability to run along the trees, or just in general as the shinobi do was just beyond me, as I never got the chakra training to accomplish such a feat. In the end though that problem was honestly little more than a nuisance, I just simply needed to leave earlier than most shinobi would, and I would be fine. With though thought in mind I began my journey, ready to get this mission over with as soon as possible.

It was about five or so hours later when I eventually arrived to the designated coordinates, the clearing for the ambush in sight, and I must say that it was the perfect place for an ambush. The clearing from one side to the other going from the to closest parts was only about 30 yard long, but its width seemed to be miles. The area held little to no cover, yet was large enough that trying to go around it could add hours to the journey, and the fact that the traitor and his guard where even thinking about crossing this place meant that time was of the essence.

About a minute or so later one of my thopters spotted the team I was supposed to be meeting up with, and after a minute of hesitation and doubt, which I quickly suppressed into submission, headed out to meet them.

I approached quietly, but not so much that they count see or hear me. They are ninja after all, paranoia is always a factor. They were camped out in a small area close to the clearings seemingly only entry point, every other way was so choked with vegetation that crossing it would add hours upon hours of time and labor to get through. There were four of them, three boys and a girl, the standard it seemed, with one of the men seemingly the leader, if his age said anything.

As I approached there little hide out, what conversation existed suddenly stopped, all the ninja suddenly tense, there heads swinging in my direction. I stopped on what I assumed was the outskirts of there little gathering, and simply held up the scroll I was given, the afternoon sun making it easy to see what it was.

After a second or so they seemed to understand what I was doing here, and all there tension deflated like a balloon. The girl of the team, a women in her twenties I believe with long brown hair, her forehead protecter sitting snugly on her head, approached me after a moment of silence, an apparent spring in her step.

"So you're the one they hired to complete the assassination huh? You're a bit shorter than I'd thought you'd be, but hey, as long as you can do your part of the mission I guess it doesn't really matter huh?" she finished as she assessed me, eyeing the rifle on my back with some interest. Before I could respond however, though I'm not sure what I really could have said to that, she spoke again, her hands on her cheeks in a surprised expression.

"Oh my, how could I have been so rude! I haven't even introduced myself or my team yet!" And at this she pointed a finger to her self.

"My name is Tami, and this-" here she pointed to to one of her team mates, a semi average looking blond kid.

"Is Tajima" the now named Tajima gave me thumbs up and a small smile. Tami then pointed to another one of her team members, short black hair accompanied by a cap bandana with his red forehead protector emblazoned on the front.

"This is Yano" said man gave me a slight nod.

"And this is our wonderful sensei-!"

"You're a jonin Tami, so no, I'm not your sensei anymore" The older man interrupted the girl in front of me.

"Arima!" The jonins former sensi just gave a grunt but didn't do anything else concerning the girl. Must be a norm. The fairly tanned older man covered in scars just simply stared at me, seemingly attempting to analyze everything about me. It was a bit unnerving to be honest.

"So what's your name?" The girl, Tami, broke me out of my staring contest. I just simply raised an eyebrow in response… which they couldn't see could they? Dame, time for the more direct approach.

"You don't know who I am?" At this Tami, and the rest of her squad just gave me a mixture of confused looks and negative nods.

"Are we supposed to?" this time Tajima spoke.

"Not exactly, I just assumed you would have been informed of my coming." I tried to explain

"Oh we knew you were coming" said the former sensi now "however, that's all we were told." the last part was spoken with a bit of annoyance coloring his voice.

"Well that's… unhelpful" a series of grunts and sighs of approval rang out soon after.

"Soooooooo, what's your name?" Tami once again responded in a child like voice a few seconds later.

"Carmine Fuhai, at your service" The last part was punctuated with a slight bow. I WAS raised properly after all, and it went a long ways to be courteous to others, even when said others could be on my next hit list or vice versa.

"Well then Carmine, welcome to our humble abode." And here Tami gave a slight bow to, a cheeky grin on her face. I only narrowed my eyes at her in response.

A few more pleasantries were exchanged, mostly just the others thanking me for actually coming to this little mission of theirs, as they apparently lacked someone with any assassination skills what so ever besides the basics, being mostly geared towards short to mid ranged combat.

"So what's the current situation as of now?" I asked after everything was all set and done, ready to get this ball moving.

The atmosphere of the area changed instantly, gaining a far more somber feel to it.

"As of right now, the only thing that we are aware of as of now is that a high profile target, a former jonin by the the name of Himi Yoshimasa" and here I witnessed looks of anger as well as the use of the word "traitor" by the ninja in my presence.

"Quite!" Shouted Arima, getting the ninja around me to settle down.

"As I was saying, the traitor and is guard, of which we know nothing about, will be passing through this valley. As of now, the the traitor Himi is the priority target, the escorts being only secondary." A nice sit rep all things considered, however I already new all of this.

"While I'm glad to see that the mission hasn't changed, what I meant was what your plan of attack was."

"Well," Began Tajima, "The original plan was to simple ambush them when they arrived, and take out the… target, should an opportunity show itself." he finished.

"That has got to be the worst plan I've ever heard" And I mean, really? That was there master plan? The deadpan looks I got from the brain dead ninja around me showed me that yes, it was.

"Well if the plans so bad, then what would YOU do smart guy?" Tami ended by pointing at me in an offended manner."

"Simple" I begin, "i would lay explosives across the whole area, wait til they enter it, trigger them, then kill the survivors while they recovered." A bit heartless perhaps, but if I was going to succeed in this world, I couldn't be anything less. Though what confused me was the baffled looks they were sending my way.

"That seems a bit… overkill, don't you think" the Tami stated. I just looked up at her and replied.

"No" At this she blinked at me a few times, before eventually just shrugging to herself, the rest of the ninja around me doing the same eventually.

" _They must be recent jonin if they believe that to be overkill"_ I silently mulled over.

"However, now that you're here, that plan kinda goes out the window, now doesn't it?"

"Your dam right, thinking that we would just simply stand back at let you do all the work." Tami replied, a bit of anger crossing her features. I quickly put my hands up in a "I surrender" like fashion.

"Which is why I have a new plan if you'd like to hear it" I stated quickly. A look of surprise crossing her features, though before she could respond the sensei spoke.

"Let's here it kid" If I wasn't actually still a kid technically, that comment might have pissed me off more.

"Very well, the plan is quite simple really. You four will perform your original strategy of "attack", but this time your job will to simply open up, or expose the target to me. Just make sure that I have complete line of sight to my target, and he will die."

"And how do you intend to accomplish this goal?" the sensei asked again. In response I just simply pointed to the rifle strung across my back.

"And what-" Here I felt the need to interseed, lest the questions get out of hand.

"You'll see." I stalled him, causing him to give me a narrow piercing stare before begrudgingly backing off. After a while he seemed to come to a decision.

"Very well Mr. Fuhai, we will go with your plan for the time being." Good, cause any other plan would kind of screwed me over to be honest.

"Alright people" The sensei now turned to his former pupils "We've got a plan, now let's put it in motion. Everyone gear up and get ready to depart, the enemy should be appearing soon, understood"

"YES SENSEI!" They all screamed yet whispered at once… strange. The former students then jumped away to probably already pre determined points, the sensi stayed behind though.

"I'm taking a big risk by trusting you mercenary" His words were suddenly cold, and a dangerous glint was occupying his eyes, At the same time it seemed that death was filling the very air around us, though nowhere near the feeling I had experienced long ago that fateful night.

"Don't make me regret it." And then he, along with the killing intent, were gone.

" _And this is why I don't trust ninja, cause they certainly don't trust me… or anyone for that matter."_ I concluded with a soft sigh, already looking for a tree that would offer me the best vantage point over the area, while being aware that the sensei was following me for obvious reasons. Thanks Thopter units.

Line

Luckily I didn't have to wait long, as after an hour or so passed, one of the thopters I had sent to scout the opposition found the targets. Unfortunately, the universe I live in currently seems to want me dead if my soon to be opponents meant anything.

" _Are you fucking kidding me!?"_ Because, dear god please explain why they were guarding my target? But as I continued to stare at the screen in front of me, the image of a women, long blond hair tied into two ponytails, and two men, one with long spiky white hair tied into a pony tail and two red lines running from his eyes to his cheeks, the guy had other long black hair, and skin as pale as the dead.

" _The sanin"_ I thought with dread. If we went through with the original plan, the ninja I was teamed up with would die. There would be no questions about it, they practically were already dead. And yet…

" _Did I care? True, they would die, but…"_ My mind flashed to the ninja here, the inquisitive girl Tami and her team. And I made my decision.

" _They are ninja after all"_ I told myself, preparing my weapons for the time ahead, " _This will be the fate of all ninja, eventually"_ I once again stuffed that feeling of guilt to the deepest corner of my mind, attempting to focus on the shot ahead.

Soon enough, they came through the entrance and into the clearing, though thankfully I was quite the distance away, good five hundred feet or so away. I proceeded to look down the scope of my rifle, ready to watch the show ahead, while simultaneously waiting for my opening.

I'll be honest, I don't think I gave the iwa nin enough credit. The ambush was practically flawless, with Tajima appearing to the left of the group, the side with Jiraiya on it, and Yano appearing to the right with Tsunade, with tami appearing at the back and the sensei at the front with Orochimaru. At first, things seemed to go well, the sanin not expecting this apparently. Then things shifted, drastically. Jiraiya managed to take Tsunade's opponent, Yano, making it a two on one, leaving Tsunade to help the traitorous ninja who was seemingly holding his own for a time, a woman and a child behind him seemingly afraid-.

" _Wait what?"_ Here I scoped in on them, noticing them for the first time somehow. Judging by how the women was looking at the target with wide fearful eyes that also held hope, it seems that this was possibly some kind of sister, or a wife perhaps? The latter would make sense, considering the child.

In my spacing out however, I failed to register the events going on, so when I finally started seeing how my comrades were doing, I was quite surprised to see that they were getting their asses kicked. Hard. Jiraiya was easily countering his two opponents, tsunade forcing Tami back, and orochimaru was playing with the sensei to such an extent, even I could tell.

" _However…"_ I thought while swinging my rifle around to my now completely exposed target.

" _You've got nowhere to hide"_ I took a deep breath, aimed my crosshair exactly where they were needed to strike my target, then…

 _ **BANG!**_

The entire clearing was silent for a single heartbeat, with everyone looking to the targeted ninja, or more specifically the hole in his chest where his heart used to be.

"HIMI!" The women suddenly cried, running over with the boy in pursuit until the reached the body of the now deceased man. The sanin suddenly looked to the iwa nin they were fighting, rage coloring there features, but before anything could be done, something else happened.

 _ **BOOM!**_

The explosive round I had fired finally went off, instantly killing the women and child who were grieving over the freshly made corpse.

At this point I began to quickly pack up however, as I had no intentions of dealing with some most likely very angry super ninjas. As I was leaving however, I looked over my shoulder one final time, perhaps in some way of saying goodbye? I didn't really know to be honest, but when I did look, my blood ran cold. Jiraiya had seemingly broken away from the confrontation that had finally started again, and was making his way toward my location.

" _Are you Fucking kidding me?!"_ and so I did the only thing that I could think of at the moment. I ran for my fucking life.

I ran for what seemed like was hours upon hours until I could no longer run anymore, stopping by a particularly large tree in order to catch my breath.

" _Did *Huff* I lose *Puff* him?"_ I mentally debate with myself the merits with of continuing my run, or staying here and not killing myself. My answer was chosen for me not even a second later, if the kunai flying toward me had anything to say about it. Thankfully while I couldn't really react as I was now, I had no need to fear, and when the kunai simply bounced off my chest with a little ping, I was eternally grateful for my past self for finishing this armour.

Then my eyes laid themselves upon my opponent, and I started cursing myself instead for not developing some kinda power armour. The area I had tried to rest in was a small clearing, barely fifty feet across, and he was at the opposite across from me, a kunai in hand and a face determination crossing his features, yet there also seemed to be something else as well, though I'm not sure what it could be.

" _Dam, this is not good in the slightest"_ I thought while while grabbing my hand cannon from its holster, but not taking it out of it. Thanks to the poncho I was wearing, it seemed my inner movements wear concealed, though I probably shouldn't fully rely on that fact for much.

Then we just kinda stared at each other. And continued to do so. For an entire five minutes. Seeing as things wear going absolutely no wear at the moment, I decided to break the ice, though non violently, I was still trying to decide how I was going to make my escape.

"So…" At this jiraiya seemed to come out of what ever trance he had been put in.

"Who do I owe the honor to for letting me meet with one of the famous sanin?" Because I was going to punch their teeth in. However, instead of taking my verbal bait in order to try and buy me more time, he just gave me a very confused look.

"The what?"

" _Wait, he doesn't remember his own title? I mean it was granted to him by Fucking Hanzo-"_ Then it hit me.

" _They haven't fought hanzo yet, have they?"_

"Never mind what I said earlier, merely a slip of the tongue, I simply thought you were someone else" I tried to dissuade him, meeting some success, confusion still marking his features though less so now.

"You're not a ninja are you?" The question came out of the blue, and kinda caught me off guard to be honest.

"Nope, I'm just a simple mercenary doing mercenary things to stay alive." I love this fucking mask by the way, as keeping a straight face was getting very hard at this point.

"Well you sure are an interesting individual aren't you?" At this I could only shrug in response.

"Unfortunately for you, I gotta take you back with me, you probably understand, so make it easy on yourself and surrender." Yeah, no, not gonna happen. Unfortunately I still didn't have a concrete plan to work off of, so I guess it was time to go with plan Z, wing it.

Instead of answering him I instead fully pulled out the hand-cannon in my hand, and in one single motion I put the crosshairs over him and pulled the trigger.

A loud Bang could be heard over the clearing, my hand being knocked up due to the tremendous recoil this weapon possessed, though my eyes were on jiraiya, or more specifically the head he once had, watching as blood and wooden splinters scattered everywhere-.

" _SHIT!"_ I internally screamed while spinning around. I was far too late however, as the ninja appeared behind me, his leg coming up and kicking me straight in the head, which in turn sent me flying. Knocked down and dazed, but not dead yet, I got to my feet as quickly as I could while un-slinging my rifle, spinning around and thrusting the bayonet of the weapon where I heard him coming up to me from behind.

It didn't work, as he easily sidestepped the weapon before simple backhanding it away from me before he proceeded to punch me in the face, causing me to spin around, an action I used to grab the the machine pistol in my other holster.

I wiped it out as fast as I could, but instead of aiming it, I just began to hold down the trigger the moment it left my holster, spinning it around to face him while the barrel continued to spew ammunition. Surprise crossed his features for a moment before he began to move away from the deadly torrent of ammunition.

This continued on for a few more moments, him running in an arc away from my arc of death, that is until the unthinkable happened. I could only blink owlishly at the offending weapon, now completely out of ammo.

"Fuck-!" My swears of angre were suddenly silenced, courtesy of the foot that slammed into my face... again. This time however it seemed that he was done playing, as the foot that hit me instantly shattered the mask I wore completely into lots of little shards, exposing my face for the first time. Thankfully the mask seemed to absorb most of the impact, as instead of dead or knocked out, I was just simple dazed. I somehow managed to climb my way back to my feet, thankful that I could still even stand after that attack.

After finally getting my bearings, the first thing I noticed was jiraiya, or the surprised face he wore to be specific.

"You're just a child" He stated, surprise coloring his voice.

"Like I said" I began, slowly reaching for my last hope of escape.

"I'm just a simple mercenary, doing mercenary things to stay alive" At this his eyes seemed to open in surprise once more, before he closed them, recognition crossing his features.

"I see" I wonder if he did.

"You're still coming with me" he told me eventually, opening his eyes and getting into some kind of fighting style.

"Not yet" I answered, before ripping one of the flashbangs from my belt and chucking it right at him. Instead of bolting or closing his eyes however, he just simply glared at the object I had thrown, tense as a bow string. That was probably the only reason why this worked to be honest, as when the flashbang went off, he was hit with its full force, both the extremely loud bang and flash of light. I of course had covered my eyes and ears at the last second, though it still felt as though the sun was trying to kill me while a hurricane was yelling in my ears. Still better off then jiraiya though, who if I could still hear was most likely letting of a string of curses.

I didn't wait a second, this was my one moment to escape, a moment I was not about to squander. Grabbing my rifle and hand cannon, I proceeded to book it away from hear, though not as fast as last time. The reason he probably caught up to me last time was that I had most likely left an easy trail to follow in my haste to escape, so by taking my time I was reducing the chance of him following me, though to be honest I doubted he would be recovering anytime soon, if the curses I could still make out in the distance where any indicator.

It was few hours later that I finally decided to stop and rest, convinced that nothing was following me as of now, though I was still looking at my pad to see if the drones that I had kept deployed where seeing anything of interest. They weren't, and I knew that if they did I would be alerted instantly, but I guess that paranoia trait that all ninja developed was starting to manifest in me to.

After a while I eventually gave up looking at the screen and simply began to think.

" _Well that sucked"_ And yeah, that pretty much summed up that mission quite well.

" _When I get back, me and iwa need to have a bit of a chat"_ I decided, getting ready to move out once more.

" _A long chat indeed"_

Line

It was about a day and a half later when I finally arrived home, though I avoided the town to begin with, as I needed to grab a new mask and quickly resupply. After finishing those simple tasks, having many I storage, I began to head down to the village, where I just new a ninja would be waiting for me. My thoughts were confirmed when upon getting close to the front gates, I was stopped by the guards.

"Excuse me Mr, Fuhai, but-"

"Take me to him" I interrupted, already knowing what they planned on saying. Surprise crossed there features, but they complied in the end, one of them leading me towards the main barracks from before.

As we crossed the town to the designation at hand, I took a moment to look around the town, or more specifically the people. Some of them gave me a pleasant nod as I passed, others simply avoided eye contact altogether. It seems my steady appearance to this town over the months, as well as taking on some quest to help out the town, have left the entire village split on me, from what I can gather.

On one side, the town is grateful for my appearance, happy that I'm willing to help out, as long as there's profit of course.

On the other side of the coin however, is distrust. As I prefer to listen then to speak, the villagers don't know anything about me, which I prefer. This however has caused many to question my motives and goals, wondering what my long term goals could be.

I, of course, simply ignored it. Gossip will spread, and me trying to do something about it would only draw attention to myself, something I would rather avoid to be honest.

I drew myself out of my thoughts a moment, as we had entered the barracks. As we approached the the room from last time, the one stuffed at the back of the room, I stopped.

"Thank you for the escort, but I think I can go on my own from here" I told the guard, who simply blinked at me in surprise, before letting out an annoyed sigh.

"Very well, just see yourself out after wards ya hear?" I just gave a nod in response, which was followed by another sigh, this one of defeat. As the guard turned and left, I walked to the door, closed door, which I proceeded to open, enter, and close in one motion.

"I see you made it" Said a mysterious figure from behind, the voice quite recognizable from the other times i've interacted with it.

"Indeed, now then" I said while turning around to meet the ninja from before

"We need to have a little chat…" And like a brick dropped from heaven it hit me.

"What the hells your name?" I suddenly blurt out, seemingly startling the ninja, if the wide look of his eyes is anything to go by, but I mean seriously, i've meet this guy three times now, and I still don't know his name. He simply proceeds to stare at me for a moment.

"Shimabukuro Kimitada" He responded.

"Alright then Mr. Shimabu-, you know what, I'm just going to call Shim" Because seriously, Shimabukuro is a mouth full.

"I would prefer you don't-"

"Shim it is, now then shim, we need to talk about some things" At this he simply gives me an annoyed stare.

"Ill assume then that the mission was completed then"

"At the expense of the team you sent ahead of me, yes, the mission was accomplished." Anger starting to color my features, something he seemed to notice, but ignored for now.

"Good, so what did you wish to speak to me about." Dismissing the deaths of his comrades like one would dismiss a fly.

"Why wasn't I made aware that the target was traveling with his family" The last part was spoken with a bit more angry then I realized, but seriously, for some strange reason that one detail angered me the most out of that entire encounter.

"Would it have made a difference if we had?" And here he raised an eyebrow at me questionably, but I knew this game from my old life, he was testing me and my resolve, yet still I took a moment to ask myself this question.

" _Would it have mattered?"_ But I knew the answer, I always did.

"No, it wouldn't have" And it wouldn't have. I wish to change the world for the better, but I can't achieve this bloodlessly, no, if I was going to bring and age of endless peace and prosperity, I first needed to bring an age of death and destruction. There was no other way around it. This was my chosen path, and I was sticking to it.

Shim Just simply stared at me with a calculating look, until he seemed to find what he was looking for.

"Good" was his only response.

"I assume you'll have work for me in the future?" I asked, ready to move on.

"So it seems" he answered

" _Glad to see I could pass your test asshole"_

"Then we have some terms and conditions I wish to go over with you before anything else is discussed, all of which are non-negotiable." This seemed to amuse him for some reason, as he cracked a smile for the first time since I entered the room, amusement dotting his features.

"Oh? Very well, I'm sure the higher ups won't mind." At this I held up my right hand, currently in a fist, then raised my pointer finger to the roof.

"One, all future missions given must include the first quarter of each payment, the rest received afterwards." I then raised my middle finger up, cutting off the response I saw him forming.

"Two, You will include all information about the mission in the mission details, I want nothing left out ever again." And here I held up my ring finger, once again forestalling any response.

"And three, .Alone." Punctuating the last three words heavily. At this he simply sighed.

"You're not going to budge on these are you." It was less a question, and more a statement, one I felt needed reinforcement.

"No, I won't." Steal lasing my voice.

"Very well then mercenary, I will inform my superiors on your request, Until next time." He then proceeded to simply walk past me and out of the room. I let out simple sigh after he had left, sending my drones to make sure he was actually leaving.

"Time to get to work" And indeed, work needed to be done. My fight with jiraiya showed me just how outclassed I was in close combat. Unfortunately, there isn't much I can really do about this unless I happen to find some master martial artist who can somehow make me a master of taijutsu in under a year, cause other than that I'll have to go with plan B. That being the path I've already chosen, the one of the machine.

" _I guess it's time I started working on my robotics skills a bit more, huh?"_ True, my knowledge over robotics was far more limited than my other engineering skills. Unfortunately I don't think my other skills will be able to help me as much, if my previous ass kicking proved anything.

Indeed I would be using that fight as motivation for many of my later creations, being unable to forget. Photographic memories really were something else huh?

Line

 **Hello people! So I should probably get some things out of the way. First, This will probably be around the time it takes for me to release a chapter, about every two weeks, or two a month, whatever floats your boat. Second, had Jiraiya been actually trying to kill Carmine, he would be dead, but he was trying to capture him instead to to his unique weaponry and connections to iwa. Also understand people that I'm trying to do something that I literally have never seen on this sight before, so if you think something could be done differently, better, or you just have a idea you think could work out, let me know! Let's see here… I think that's all folks! If you have a question, please either PM me, or review and I will get back to you as fast I can! Peace.**


	5. Chapter 5: Promise Of Rain

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any of the other sources I'll be drawing upon, all I own is my wonder OC's, Enjoy!**

"Another" I told the waitress that had been serving me for the past three hours or so. Though her face was marred by shock, she obeyed and went to fetch me another sake. Knowing she'd be back in a bit with another bottle, I reached over to grab one of the bottles I believed had some left in it, knocking over a few… dozen in the process. As I siphoned every single last drop from the offending container, my mind traveled back to events long past, as I was often prone to do when nothing was able to occupy my mind.

I was currently in the middle of making my way back from my latest success of a mission, given by the cowards known as iwa. This was actually the third mission given to me by them ever since I sent my demands, demands they actually agreed to. I guess they were desperate for some kind of advantage or something, I really didn't care as long as they payed me.

The mission was simple. Suna had apparently set up an outpost near Iwa borders, and while this was a problem, it was who was leading them that had them worried, some big shot general that was giving them a massive headache, one they didn't have time to deal with themselves as many of the villages had finally started releasing their big shots into the battles. So they hired me, naturally. And Naturally I got it done, though I knew they didn't expect the outcome.

Funnily enough Iwa has been hiring quite predictably, about every month or so they seem to have a job for me. Over these three months ive some some more progress with the tech side of things, two major ones in fact. The first one was a simple one, yet one I didn't know just how useful it could really be. I had basically installed the pad I used to monitor and control my thopters INTO my mask, and installing the control panel into a device on the underside of my right wrist. At first, this was just simply intended to be a way of direct my drones in a far faster and hand off approach, then I discovered something I didn't intended, yet am quite grateful I did. Using the drones at my disposal, I could effectively copy the hyuga's Byakugan in a sense, and give myself practically one hundred degree view as long as my drones where online and viewing.

Though to be fair, that was more of an accident than anything, and fighting with a one hundred degree view is far more trippy then one might think. No, it was the second breakthrough that made me happy. Spider Mines.

Knowing that mines where going to be my best friend in the coming days, I decided to make them better, and better I made them. Before the mines used a pressure plate to determine if they could boom or not. This however, was not very ideal, as it made them kinda unreliable and… accident prone. So I did some digging around and found that this world has devices that can read a person's chakra if you hook them up to it. So, after i… acquired some of these devices, I was able to easily reverse engineer them into a sort of chakra sensor, and after integrating them into the mines I was able to create a proximity mine that went boom if an appropriate amount of chakra was nearby, like a humans for example.

This was before my first mission with the demands in effect however, and after testing them on the convoy Iwa wanted gone, I found that I was… unsatisfied to be honest. Yes, they worked and worked fine, beyond fine in fact. The amount of cleaning up afterwards was about half as left, yet they were still missing... something. And then I had an epiphany. What if the mines could move? So I broke out that barely existent mechanics skill and got to work. Unfortunately, I wasn't able to finishes them in time for the second mission, a retrieval mission for some artifact that suna apparently stole. Though it was completed without complications, the enemy being quite easy to find and head off thanks to my thopters, I was stuck with the boring explosives. After the mission however, I was finally able to complete the spider mine unit.

It was actually quite simple compared to how annoying it is to make them. They have to modes, the old mode, where there just a simple proximity mine, but with the press of a button they turn into and deadly four legged walking mine that will immediately attempt to seek out the nearest chakra capacity equal or surpassing that of a human, jump and latch onto them, then, well... Boom.

And the third mission Iwa Gave me was the perfect opportunity to test them out. And if the smoking/flaming crater that used to be the outpost was any indicator, they were quite successful, though not without flaws, like when I forgot that I, too, am a human and spent ten minutes running for my life as the mines relentlessly sought me out, or when they decided that a squirrels chakra was large enough to consider a target. On a totally different note, the squirrel population in my forest has dropped drastically over the course of a couple weeks, I wonder why?

Unfortunately, to get to that outpost I had to cross the entirety of Amegakure, which was both not the safest place to be, nor the driest. And while I had been relatively safe from the skirmishes that broke out hourly, my more pressing concern was the fact that I was, in fact, not dressed well for rain. The only protection against this element I had was my poncho, and it was most certainly not designed for this level of rain. On the way to the location I had managed to bare with it through gritted teeth, on the way back however… not so much. Which was how I found myself inside the local tavern.

At first I had no plans of buying anything, but the combination of crippling coldness, and the feeling of exponentially increasing guilt I felt after every mission made me try out a sake, something I had never had before. Actually, I had never had alcohol before, in this life or the last, so it was a first time experience… going on fourteenth. The fact that my first bottle dulled all the aches I was feeling just slightly made me want another, then another, and another. Around the sixth bottle the owner, a giant of a woman with brown hair tied up in a ponytail and scares covering everything, tried to cut me off, a decision that was quickly changed when a small stack of money found its way to her counter.

I was brought out of my little flashback movie when one of the waitresses came over to my table, a bottle of sake in hand. After thanking her in a heavily slurred manner, I moved my mask to the side, took a big swig, then put it back into its rightful place, a maneuver I had gotten used to going through with whenever I decided that eating out was far easier than hunting. After repeating this process a few more times, leading to an obviously empty glass, I looked over to one of the waitresses near me.

"Another" I stated to the waitress. I could see the words forming on her lips, probably some kind of denial, so I simply spoke again.

"Another" Though the word was the same as the previously said one, the threatening tone behind them was not, something the waiter seemed to realize as she took of instantly to fetch my order, only to be stopped by the owner.

"No" she told me, determination in her jade green eyes.

"Did you just say what I think you said?" I answered back, hand brushing against the handheld cannon cept hidden under my poncho.

"Probably, though with all the drinks you've been downing that might be debatable." I could literally feel my blood boiling at this point, my hand was now fully grasping the cannon at my side, ready to whip it out at a moment's notice. Something that the owner seemed to noticed, though instead of attacking me like I thought she would, she simply looked at me with… pity?

"Listen" She began, holding her hands up in a, I surrender sign.

"I get a lot of customers here, being one of the few safe place left in Amegakure, many of those being ninja. And many of those ninja enjoyed a good sake, and many more enjoyed a few dozen. These ninja, these were the one I always remembered." She had satten down at my table by this point, and though I was still gripping the pistol with an iron grip, I was honestly curious as to where this simple tavern keeper was going with her story.

"They were two different kinds you see, the type of ninja that drank quietly, and they kind that drank loudly. And the ones that spoke loudly always had a tail to tell, a tragic, terrible tail, but one nonetheless. At first I though that these ones had it the worst, until I got one of the quite ones to tell me there tale, and it was then that I truly realized who had experienced hell, And if your anything to go by, you fit this category well."

"What are you saying?" I asked her, not sure where I was going with this.

"What I'm saying is that almost all of these ninja, the ones who drank much but spoke little, died shortly afterwards." Though shock riddled my face, my mask hid it all, so she continued onwards, likely trying to finishes her story quickly.

"Listen, I'm not saying I understand you, or not your story, in fact I'd be happy to never hear another one like that again, no, all I'm saying is that I refuse to see such a young boy kill himself over a mountain of bottles. And in order to do so, I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave sir." At the end of her statement she stood up to her full height, showing off her many scars while balling her hands into two mighty fists.

The display might have worked on any lesser being, but for me it was almost laughable. True, she could probably crush me with her little pinky, but I did not fight using strength, but speed. All I needed was to point my weapon at her, and she'd simply die, as no amount of pure strength could stop a bullet. And yet…

"Very well" I stated, before I clumsily got out of my chair, and made my way past a surprised tavern owner and out into the wide open rainy world. Though I didn't really noticed this, and just started walking, my thoughts lost on the woman's words.

Line

In hindsight, this really wasn't a good choice to be honest, and when I decided that paying attention to my surrounding was a semi good idea, and found myself in literally the middle of nowhere, I had to agree. Though a massive headache was beginning to form, I managed to look around my surroundings. On the bright side, the city was still on the horizon, the down side, it seemed a massive rain storm was heading this way, and not only would I not make it back to town in time, but I was kinda done dealing with people for the moment.

Another quick glance around the area revealed a small outcropping of stone, with what seemed like shelter near the top, a cave it seemed.. Deciding that this was probably going to be my best option for the most part I slowly made my way to the stony outcrop, the headache only increasing.

When I finally made it to the top of the small stony mountain, I discovered that I had been slightly mistaken in thinking it was abandoned, if the long burnt out fire and warehouse level of crates was anything to go by. Though luckily it seemed it had been abandoned, the fire being old and no one seemed to be home. Deciding that it was safe for the moment, I found the comfiest non-wet corner I could find, and immediately passed out, my dreams non existent, just as they always were.

The first thing I noticed upon my waking to this dreadful world was the headache now turned migraine. The second thing I noticed where noises, voice's to more specific. Although my migraine was dulling everything, I could still make out most of what they were saying.

"...what do you mean you just found him lying here?!" said a slightly panicked voice, though something was a bit… off about it.

"I mean he was just lying here! I came over to put the crate where you told me, and then he-he was just here!" A different voice spoke this time, with ones again something being off about it.

"Quiet down you two, we don't want to accidentally wake him." A third voice, this one feminine instead, but once again there was just something off that I couldn't make out with her voice. Dammit, if this migraine wasn't slowly killing me I probably would have already figured it out by now.

"Sorry. So, what do we do?" Asked the second voice.

"Perhaps... we should kill him." The first voice suggested, though at this point I was high alert, my hand already grasping the hand-cannon at my side, ready to whip it out when the time came.

"What!? No, we're not killing him-" Well thank goodness for that, because I am not in any combat related condition at all. Then she finished her sentence.

"Yahiko!"

" _Wait, what?"_ Did she just say what I think she said, because I could have sworn that she said-.

"Ya Yahiko, Konan has a point, we can't just kill him for no reason, I mean, he looks like he could be a kid to."

"Alright Nagato, it was only a suggestion, calm down." Answered Yahiko, though at this point I was just simply wondering why this shit was happening to me, eventually deciding that this was not the best time to have an existential crisis.

Here I decided to finally open my eyes, something I honestly should have done the moment I heard noises, considering my new mask, well, masked my eyes now that I had wired my drones vision to my own, made it so that all you could see where to black lens covering the eyes of the all white metal mask.

And what do you know, there standing a ways away but still in front of me where three children and a dog, with the kids all being between eight and ten, one of them had spiky blond hair, the other male had neck length red hair that covered his eyes, and lastly the girl, who also neck long hair, which was a light shade of blue.

I had fallen asleep with my back against one of the caves walls, my rifle laid across my lap in case of an emergency, so I didn't have to worry about moving around and catching their attention prematurely.

" _Well, this sure is a bit off a pickle ive found myself in… or, perhaps an opportunity."_ I had always planned on joining the Akatsuki later on, but this here was an opportunity to guaranteed a position if I play this right. With this thought in mind, I decided it was time I involved myself with the situation.

"Hello there" I began, and the result was instantaneous. At ones the three children and dog turned around to face me so fast I'm surprised they didn't just snap their own necks. And then they just stared at me staring at them staring at me stari-, and the migraine was back… yay.

"Umm, hello there!" Konan spoke up eventually, slowly walking towards me in a obviously non threatening yet extremely nervous manner.

"My name is Konan! This here-" She waved her hands to Nagato, "Is Nagato."

"Hello" Nagto responded, nervousness tinging his every action. Why was everyone so spooked by me anyways? I mean yes, I am a stranger who just happened to appear in their base, but still, they act like I'm going to kill them or something, I mean come on, it's not like I resemble a serial killer or anything- it was the mask, wasn't it? Dammit.

Unaware of my inner debate Konan continued on with the introductions.

"And this here is-"

"I think I can introduce myself Konan" Yahiko suddenly interrupted Konan, causing her face to twitch slightly, but she let Yahiko pass by non the less. The next part made me wonder if Yahiko really was as brave as the show made us think, or if he was just suicidal in nature. Unlike Konan he kept her distance from me, Yahiko walked all the way up to me till only a few scat feet remained, crossed his arms and proceeded to look down at me with what could only be described as unbridled confidence.

"My name is-"

"Yahiko" I finished for him, and like a light switch that confidence turned into absolute shock, along with everyone else's..

"What? But how could you have-"

"I've been awake longer than think, that, and you're not exactly the quietest of individuals. At this Konan proceeded to give Yahiko a menacing glare that promised pain latter, while Yahiko just rubbed the back of his sheepishly and Nagato simply looked perplexed. Seemingly remembering something important, Nagato preceded to bend down and pet the dog at his side.

"And this here is Chibi, the best dog in the world, right boy?"

"WOOF!" Well isn't that adorable.

"So," Yahiko began turning to m with a serious expression on his face.

"What's your name?" Deciding that the floor was was not the best place to be giving my introduction, I grabbed my rifle, and using it as a bit of support, managed to get myself off the hard, cold surface that was stone. Yahiko, seeing as I was getting up, took a couple steps back, to offer me space or to run if need be I wasn't sure.

After stretching my back out a bit, and realizing that the migraine from earlier had settled down somewhat, I put my right foot back and gave a deep bow.

"My name is Carmine Fuhai, at your service" I then ended my bow, coming up to see a semi startled Nagato and Konan gazing at me with wide eyes, though it was Yahiko's reaction that dew my attention. He was just staring at me, no, that's not right, he was analyzing me, his eyes washing over my uniform, mask, and most importantly, my rifle.

"Wait" Yahiko suddenly spoke, drawing everyone's attention.

"Are you a ninja?" He asked. And for some unexplainable reason, this really pissed me off.

"No." The word was simple, the anger behind them was not, so much so that the three kids looked at me with a mix of shock and fear. Realizing I was releasing killing intent, I calmed myself down, though made a note to explore the nature of this anger later.

"Sorry, I just get that a lot and it's starting to get on my nerves hearing it so often" Which was bull, as almost every person I came into contact that was at least a genin new what I was.

"Ah, sorry about that, I didn't know-"

"No no, it's fine, don't worry about." I tried to placate him, wanting to change the subject.

"So wait" Konan began this time.

"If you're not a ninja, then what are you?" And at this three sets of curious eyes fell on me.

"Simple, I'm a mercenary." And at this all I got where looks of confusion.

"So… Whats a mercenary?" Konan continued, seemingly determined to figure out everything about me.

"Well" I began, moving over to the nearest crate and proceeding to sit upon it like one would a chair.

"Mercenary's are like ninja in some ways, like the fact that they can end up performing the same tasks a ninja can, assassinations, escorts, retrievals, etc, etc. The difference is the facts that while ninjas are loyal to a village, mercenaries are only loyal to those they wish to be. Giving them greater flexibility in what missions they can take, sometimes even being hired by villages if the village thinks they're worth the cost, like yours truly."

"Wait" Yahiko said, drawing attention to himself from the floor where all three had sat them selves at near the beginning of my speech like a student before there sensei.

"You've been hired by a village before?"

"Yup" I answered, while popping the p at the end of the word.

"So that means your good, like, really good, right?" he continued his interrogation.

"Ya, I guess so." Suddenly feeling very self conscious right now.

"Then please" And here he bowed before me, and I mean a complete bow, arms outstretched and head touching the floor from his already sitting position.

"Teach us, please" At this point Konan and Nagato were staring at Yahiko with a large amount of shock, until Nagato copied Yahiko, which was quickly followed by Konan, both giving me a quick "please teach us".

Now this, this I didn't expect as an outcome. However, I like to think that I was able to respond in a quick and cohesive manner.

"Ah, I- I mean- you- What?" like I said, quick and cohesive.

Looking up from his bow on the ground, an action copied by the obviously confused other two members, Yahiko began to explain.

"Please, my dream is to end all fighting, to bring peace to the world! But i, no, we need a teacher! Someone who can start us on this path, so please, teach us." If the expressions of the other two where to go by, then this is the first they've heard of this. But damn, this kid was GOOD, like scary so. I could easily imagine him swaying jiraiya to help them. In the end though, there was only one thing I could say. And as I looked upon the face of the three children in front of me, eyes wide with expectation, it made my next action all the harder.

"No" I could physically feel the emotions I was seeing, Konan was instantly depressed, Nagato looked like he was going to cry, and Yahiko, well he looked like he was going to try and kill me.

"But why-?" and here I cut Nagato off, knowing that the next part of this little meeting would be the most important

"Understand, I'm not who you believe me to be. I'm no ninja, hell if you were to measure my abilities to those of a ninja, genin would probably be the rank they would measure me as. No, as a ninja, I'm unremarkable in the fullest. So in order to compensate for this fact, I improvised. My skills may be lacking, but my tools and weaponry were not." And here I held up my rifle in front of them, showing it off in its fullest.

"This here, is my primary weapon of choice. It is also completely and utterly unique, you will never find another of its kind outside of my person. It is because of this uniqueness that I have been so successful as a mercenary, wielding weapons and tools no one else has even considered gives me an element of surprise that's hard to counter. But you must understand that this is what makes ME unique, not you. I cannot exactly teach you this, not with forcing you to adapt to my style of fighting, a technique that many find… distasteful." And wasn't that ironic.

"Do you understand?" Because I really needed them to in order to get this idea that I could teach them out of there heads. If there expressions were anything to go by, then it seemed that yes, it had.

"Ya, I think so" Yahiko finally answered, though he didn't sound happy about it.

"Listen" I finally told them, getting their attention. And so began the most important part of this discussion.

"Just because I can't train you, doesn't mean I can't help you." This drew their attention if nothing else.

"Your dream Yahiko" I told him.

"Ya, what about it" He spoke, some defensiveness entering his voice.

"I like it." I told him. And he was most definitely surprised.

"Wait, really?"

"Of course, how could I not? It's my dream after all." And if I thought he wasn't surprised before, well he was now.

"Which is why I'll make you a deal." And this got not only his full attention, but the others as well.

"What kind of deal?" Yahiko eventually asked, though there was no hint of suspicion in his voice, only curiosity.

"Simple" I began while looking them all in the eyes, or where Nagato's would be anyways.

"One day, I believe that you all will acquire the power and training you you seek Yahiko, and from this I believe that you will be able to unite all Amegakure under one rule, one that is devoid of all fighting and hatred and pain. When this time comes to fruition, find me, and I promise you that together, we will cure the whole world of all fighting and wars." A bit cheesey to be sure, but it seemed to have the desired effect.

"Do you really mean it?" Yahiko finally asked.

"Of course, after all if I was going to lie to you, why would this be the thing I lie about?" This seemed to be all he needed, as he eventually got to his feet, an action copied by a very emotionally drained Konan and Nagato, and held out his hand.

"To the future Saviors of the world's" He told me, a massive child like grin crossing his features.

"To the saviors of the world" I grasped his hand with a steel grip, one he returned in kind. Though they couldn't tell, my eyes were on Nagato the whole time, as the next time I would meet Yahiko would most likely be when he was the meat puppet of Nagato. After we separated from our hand shake turned arm wrestling, I decided that leaving know was for the best.

"Well them, Yahiko, Nagato, Konan, I best be on my way."

"So soon?" Konan asked, disappointment tinging her voice.

"Unfortunately yes, as I was on my way back from my most recent mission when I found this lovely cave and its occupants."

"Oh, I see" She responded even more depressed.

"Dont worry, I'm sure it won't be too long before we see each other again."

"Ya!" Yahiko responded with a large grin.

"Will be seeing each other again in no time! Thats a promise!" he ended with a thumbs up, but instead of feeling confidence and or pride that I managed to succeed in my little side quest, I could only feel guilt, knowing this child's fate to come.

"Before I go, take this" And here I fished out a spare bullet, then proceeded to toss it at Yahiko who caught it effortlessly.

"Whats this?" He asked while turning it his hand to examine the bullet closely.

"A souvenir to remember me by. Understand that that there is unique, should you lose it you will never find a replacement for it." At this he adopted what could only be described as a serious expression.

"I understand." And I believed it. And still the guilt remained, unrelenting in its assault. Unfortunately, sacrifices had to be made if peace is to be achieved, and in order to achieve the peace that I planned on I needed Pain, not bright and sunny Yahiko or kind and shy Nagato or even compassionate and loving Konan. No, I needed Pain. And as I said my final goodbye's, leaving their cave far behind and beginning to make my way home, this was the mantra I told myself to stave off the guilt, knowing that I just willingly sent one child to die, while leaving the other two to reside in a world they would call hell.

Line

It was about another two days or so before I managed to make it back to the little town I viewed as a second home. After talking to the guards, who in turn led me to the man I had deemed the "quest giver", also known as shim, I reported mission successful, got my suitcase full of sweat, sweat cash, and began to leave the room, ready to just go home and sleep all the stress away. That is, until she stopped me.

"Listen, I know that you just got back and all, but if you're willing, we have another mission for you." So early? Interesting.

"Oh? And what could warrant such hast?"

"Most of the missions you have undertaken so far have been relatively simple." He began while passing in front of me.

"Your most dangerous mission so far, the one you just returned from, was only considered a B rank. However, recently something important has come up and we're short on hands." And here he stopped in front of me.

"So mercenary, how does your first A rank mission sound?" Like hell to be honest, but I guess there's no time like the present.

"Pay?" I asked, because this was like, the only reason I was here in the first place.

"Triple your usual." Well when he put it like that how could I say no?

"Target?" In response he simply pulled out a scroll and held it out to me, which I quickly snatched and stored away inside my poncho.

"And my First quarter payment?"

"Already added" Well that explained why the suitcase felt MUCH heavier than normal.

"Always expect the best huh? Very well, I'll report back when the mission is completed." And here he snorted none too kindly

"We'll see about that mercenary, we'll see about that." After leaving that cryptic message of ill tidings to come he left, leaving me alone to my thoughts.

" _Well that was… creepy."_ And want it. Eventually I returned home, ready to get some much needed sleep I knew I would be needing for the coming days. My Luck has held out so far, but I guess it was time to see just how far it extended, Shims warring ringing in my ears. But that was a problem for the morning, and tonight I slept, and I remembered, just as I always would. Photographic memories really were something else huh?

Line

 **Hello Good sir/Mam! How's it going? I'm doing pretty well myself :P So we have the next chapter as well as a foreshadow for what is to come *Gasp* Who could Carmines new target be I wonder? I know, but I wonder if you guys can guess? Spoiler! Its a named cannon character! Though don't worry, they die in the cannon anyways, so who cares right? Let's see here… I think that's all folks! If you have a question, please either PM me, or review and I will get back to you as fast I can! Peace.**


	6. Chapter 6: Spirit Within

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or any of the other sources I'll be drawing upon, all I own is my wonder OC's, Enjoy!**

" _So"_ I thought with some trepidation " _Dan Kato is my target huh? Figures"_ I should honestly not be surprised at this point. I mean, asking for anything else would just be unfair, wouldn't it?

" _Indeed"_ I gave myself a head shake in agreement, before suddenly stopping and blinking owlishly a couple times.

" _Dam, I think my sanity is finally failing me"_ I could only sigh before shrugging my shoulders " _oh well, sanity's overrated anyways."_

" _So…"_ I gazed back at the mission scroll, attempting to get myself back on track. " _Dan Kato, also known as the "ikiryō", or living ghost, a fitting title considering what his unique technique is, the famed Spirit Transformation Technique. The ability to basically eject ones souls and use it to either attack and kill your opponents, or take complete control over them."_ I thought with a grimace.

" _This isn't going to be easy"_ And wasn't that an understatement.

" _The mission takes place one week from now, so I do have that at least… Unfortunately I don't think that's enough time to both come up with an anti-ghost weapon, and then build it. Which means I'll have to improvise."_ At the end of my mental overview I began to look around at the various tables I had set up, or more importantly what was on them. Countless projects littered the table tops, Schematics for ideas, parts for inventions, material for armor and clothes, all ideas I've had over the years, but had yet to complete. Through some both physical and mental searching I found three objects that would most certainly help me in the coming battle.

The first object was a large, elegant looking sphere roughly five feet in diameter. An item I dubbed the "Sphere Of Resistance". In theory, this sphere would send out subsonic that resonated on a specific frequency, the frequency chakra operated on. By sending out these waves, I could agitate the chakra in the immediate area, making the molding of all chakra based techniques far more strenuous than they normally would be. In theory this would help me immensely, however it did have a couple flaws. The biggest being that this thing is so fricking big that transporting it would be a massive pain in the ass, not only that but it doesn't affect those who don't use chakra as a primary means of defense or offense, like might guy for example. The finale problem was the fact that if anyone was capable of putting two and two together, then the sphere could be easily destroyed as it's not exactly designed to to be in combat.

The second object was a peculiar crystal, about the size of a dagger, with a metal device wrapped around its center. This little contraption of mine was dubbed the "Meekstone", and when oscillated above a particular frequency, it induced acute listlessness to those exposed to it, as I found out the hard way. It was an interesting tool, the problem being that those with a strong enough will could eventually break free of its effects, if not ignore them entirely. And considering who my opponent was going to be, it would probably be a good idea to assume the worst.

" _And finally the last item on this proverbial list"_ A frown crossed my features upon looking at the device in question.

" _This thing is nowhere near being done, not only that but it hasn't even been tested yet… and yet it would also be my best bet at winning this fight"_ I gave a heavy sigh at this, only for a small smile to suddenly appear.

" _Oh well, no time like the present. Besides, this will be a good way to work out any kinks it may have."_ I then cracked my fingers and head in anticipation.

" _Time to get to work"_ I thought while grabbing the necessary tools for the coming task.

" _Ya!"_ Myself agreed in agreement.

* * *

" _All right, everything seems to be working fine so far"_ I thought on my way to the designated coordinates described in the mission scroll. The past week came and went quickly, and although the device still wasn't complete, it was complete enough to at least be operational, if the speed I was traveling at was any indication, at least double what I was normally capable of on my own.

" _Although the speed is nice, it's the other features I hope will give me the advantage in the coming conflict."_

As I was dashing along the tree tops at double my normal speed, I couldn't help but to think back to my conversation with the Amegakure orphans. At the time, my decision seemed like a good one, in fact I still think it was a good decision, yet I still wonder. Perhaps I should have just killed them and taken the rinnegan for my own? It was most certainly an option, the problem was that it could possibly cause MANY problems for me. Like the fact that those eyes are actually Madara's, and I don't think that he would particularly happy if I stole those from him and in turn disrupted his plan, especially since he's still alive and kicking, and I am nowhere near even capable of thinking about challenging fricking Madara, no matter how old he is. The second problem being that I have absolutely no idea how that would change the time line. It could end up changing very little, of everything, and that is not a risk I want to take, especially since my biggest advantage over everyone is that I know how this story goes, meaning that I have the ability to basically always know what's going on as long as the timeline remains predictable, something i'll need for when I decide to kill the kage.

So ya, simply manipulating the three is probably both the safest, and the most efficient course of action, for now at least.

I was brought out of my inner thoughts when a screen suddenly appeared in front of eyes.

" _My thopters found something."_ I ceased my tree jumping, looking at the screen displayed on my HUD. They were shinobi, thirty-two of them, concentrated in a single area with scouts on all sides.

" _I guess I found the randevu. Well, I guess I'd better get this over with."_ The mission was simple, randevu with the shinobi base stationed on the border of Amegakure, when they begin their assault on an enemy force nearby, find the target, eliminate him, go home and get paid, simple ya?

Knowing the paranoid nature of ninja, I decided to walk the rest of the way. It wasn't very long before a squad of four shinobi suddenly appeared and surrounded me on all sides.

"Who are you-" I suddenly cut of the one who spoke by lifting the mission scroll and showing it to him. After giving it a quick look over he lowered his his weapon, a kunai, the others following his example.

"So, you're the mercenary they hired to take out the target huh? Well about damn time you showed up, The assault begins in an hour!"

"Show me where I'll be setting up" I told him in response. At this he raised an eyebrow, annoyance crossing his features.

"Very well, this way" He didn't sound very happy, although I couldn't tell you why for the life of me.

He suddenly turned leapt into the trees above, which I did as well, thanks to the new equipment, and began to follow him. For about five minutes I followed him before he came to a stop at an area with far less trees, a clearing if only by the lowest definitions.

"This is where the battle is projected to happen, as well as your target. I assume I don't need to explain anything else?" His annoyance was gone, though his attitude told me he really didn't want to be here right now, probably wanted to go get ready for the coming battle I guess.

"Negative, you are free to go." He narrowed his eyes at me, before simply sighing and jumping away.

Once he was gone I let loose a heavy sigh.

"So, I guess I wait then, huh?" No one responded. Inside my mind I wondered if this was a good thing, or a bad thing…

* * *

Unfortunately, an hour just simply isn't enough time to plant mines, especially in the quality I like to use them. Which meant for a solid hour I got sit in a tree and wait, and about half an hour into the wait it began to rain.

The cold was already sinking into my bones after five minutes of exposure.

" _I hate my life"_ I thought, depression taking over. Thankfully my suffering wasn't to last, the window from before opening up again to show both the rock and leaf forces mobilizing.

" _And so it begins"_ I thought with a bit of excitement, eager to test the prototype.

The Rock ninja showed up first, getting into obviously pre-determined areas for the coming ambush. Then the leaf showed up, eight of them in total. Crossing the semi clearing to get to whatever destination they had in mind. And then the trap was sprung. Suddenly kunai came out of nowhere, striking down one of the leaf nin instantly while wounding another. At the same time thirty-two ninja appeared out of nowhere, and began their assault on the vastly outnumbered unit of leaf ninja. The wounded one went down first, to tired to even defend himself, the rest fell quickly. Oh the rest didn't go quietly, by the time only one remained standing seven of the thirty-two Rock ninja had been killed. You'd think with there being only one soldier left standing that he would try to surrender, or at the very least be killed quickly. However that was just not the case, as I would have expected from my target.

Dan Kato was simply a monster on the battlefield. It was twenty-five versus one, and he was winning. Perhaps in the thick of fighting one might think they stood a chance, but from by view of the battlefield, plus my drones extra sight, it was quite easy to tell that Dan would kill them all… Although if the look on his face was anything to go by, he really didn't want to.

When only five of the Rock shinobi remained, that was when I decided it was time to get ready.

" _Hopefully when he finishes the battle he will believe that all threats have been eliminated, and lower his guard"_ I thought, taking my rifle from my back and lining up the shot.

And after what seemed like an eternity Dan defeated the last shinobi, and then he just simply stood there, taking in deep breathes like he just ran a marathon.

" _Wait for it… wait for it… NOW!"_

 _ **BANG!**_

And then the worst possible thing that could have happened, well happened. I missed. And instead of striking him right between the eyes like I hoped the bullet would, it simple grazed his cheek. At first I desperately tried to reload, but when I looked up to see a kunai with paper trailing behind it flying my way, I bailed from the tree I was on as fast as I could.

As I landed in the not so clear clearing, I looked over my shoulder to see the tree I had been located in suddenly explode.

" _Great"_ I thought, looking back over to a tired but ready to go Dan Kato, Kunai in hand " _This just much more difficult."_

"You're not a rock ninja, are you? Who-" I suddenly brought up my rifle, much to Dan's surprise, and began to empty the clip into him, or at least I wish that's what happened. Instead he began to dodge them, every single one I fired missed in the end, as he managed to remove himself from the bullets trajectory.

" _Are you kidding me, what the hell is this bullshit?"_ Unfortunately the sound that all gunman hate appeared, the sound of clicking signifying an empty magazine. I Looked down at the now empty rifle, before looking up to see a surprised Dan, Who quickly became scary Dan as he suddenly dashed my direction.

" _Well shit"_ I Thought while swinging the bayonet of my rifle in an overhead chop toward Dan, who was quick to side step the swing, before slashing his kunai across my chest, which thankfully only result in the weapon pouncing off me. While surprise crossed his features once more, I brought the bayonet of my rifle upwards before quickly thrusting it forward at surprising speeds, speeds that unfortunately weren't fast enough as the jonin level ninja in front of me once again sidestepped me before before hooking one of his legs around mine and yanking upwards, throwing me on my back in a surprising display of strength. Thankfully I wasn't fazed in the slightest and quickly brought out my hand-cannon from its holster, which I fired at the ninja who had attempted to stab my prone form. Unfortunately Dan was once again spared as he suddenly whipped his head back, narrowly dodging the bullet. Not wanting to waste this moment, I brought my hands back to behind my head, using them to suddenly kick myself off the ground, this time my machine pistol in hand.

This time Dan did the smartest thing i've ever seen a shinobi do. He ran to the right where the nearest tree was. And he was FAST, however my experience with jiraiya showed me that following a target would get me nowhere, so instead I fired ahead of him, and the results were instantaneous.

"Ahhhh!" He cried out, his body being pierced by multiple rounds from my pistol. Then he transformed into a broken log.

" _Dammit!"_ I suddenly turned around, sensing the build up of chakra behind me.

"Ghost Transformation Jutsu!" He yelled out, then his body started to glow as what could only be described as his soul left his body, only for it to rush at me at unimaginable speeds. A smiled crossed my features as I dropped my machine pistol, reaching for and pulling out the hand-cannon I had reloaded when Dan floored me. Then the ghost struck my body, or more accurately went INTO my body.

At first nobody move, nobody breathed. Then my hand holding the cannon raised itself, and aimed itself. Right at Dan's Immobile body.

"Die" I told him simply. Suddenly his eyes came back into focus, wide with surprise, but it was far too late.

 _ **BANG!**_

And then his eyes changed again, along with his face, this time morphing into one of pain, and as he gazed at the massive hole in his chest where his heart used to be, I could once again feel a sense a feeling of regret for the man in front of me. Before I could work on suppressing it however, someone new brought me out of my thought.

"DAN!" A Feminine voice yelled out, and as I turned to see the new guests, I was instead greeted by one very angry Tsunade, her fist already ready to make contact with my face.

"Come on-!" Then the fist hit me and I went FLYING, right into a tree on the other side of the clearing… and then I went through it and hit another... then I went through that one before finaling coming to a stop by a final conveniently placed tree. Grabbing what used to be a trunk of a tree, I used my right arm to pull myself to my feet, then I glanced at my form.

" _Left arm is missing, right leg barely responding, left eye non-responsive"_ My list of problems noted, I started making my way back towards the still not very clear clearing.

When I finally did make it back, it was to the sight of one Tsunade staring at the blood on her hands in despair while her two guards looked around, looking extremely uncomfortable at the moment.

"You wouldn't by any chance no where I could find a medic would you?" I suddenly called out, drawing three sets of eyes to me that immediately widened in surprise and and a mixture of fear.

"What, what the hell are you?" One of the guards asked, and as he gazed upon my form I could only release a mechanical chuckle in response. I then gazed down at my form again, and the horror it showed. Black, oily blood colored my form, wires and twisted metal poked out of my missing left arm and where my right leg broke at. Then I looked back up at them, a metal frame resembling that of a skeleton with a glowing red eye grinned back at them.

"The coming extinction" And just like that there faces morphed into ones of pure terror and... confusion.

I suddenly fell to my knees, the servos in my legs finally giving out after far too much strain, much to everyone's surprise. And here I looked directly at Tsunade, right in her emotionally drained eyes.

"We will meet again… Hokage" And then the soulless shell finally died, power drained completely.

After a minute of complete silence Tsunade finally spoke up.

"What the hell-" Before being interrupted by a bright and cheerful feminine voice

"Thank you for activating the the self-destruction feature of the designated unit code named T-1, this unit will now self-destruct in: thirty seconds."

"Wait" One of the shinobi guards said, panic on his face "Did that… thing say self destruct, like as in explode?"

"Yes, I did" The voice responded, much to everyone's surprise "You now have: ten seconds, to live… Have a nice day!" Tsunade eyes suddenly widened.

"Everybody run!" She then took off at incredible speeds, Dan's body in her arms.

* * *

"You know" I said to no one in particular.

"There's just something… mystical about watching a massive mushroom form in the distance thanks to tons of high grade yield explosives." After watching the Mushroom cloud for a bit while I decided it was time to go, there would no doubt be more leaf ninja out on patrol after this little incident.

" _Well"_ I thought to myself while grabbing what could only be an Xbox looking controller that was at my side.

" _If they didn't weren't curious as to who I was before, they will be now… I guess it's time to step up my game, huh?"_

" _Well, on the bright side I got some great tactical data on the T-1! Unfortunately now I gotta start back at square one, but hopefully the next one I build will be even better now that I have a better idea on how to build it, plus on what areas need work… like more reinforcement to the face area for example."_ As I finished this thought I ended up turning back towards the mushroom cloud, that feeling of ever increasing guilt making itself know… but this time it wasn't alone.

" _Yes Tsunade, we will meet again. And when we do, you will die… for the greater good."_ And then I turned back around, facing the direction of home and beginning the long journey home.

* * *

On my way back however I came across something, a fire off to my right leading into Amegakure controlled land… though "control" was used very loosely these days.

" _Probably just another raiding party being carried out by one of the warring factions, an unfortunately common sight these days… and yet…"_ During my inner debate I was getting the strangest feeling, like someone was telling me, no, ordering me to go there.

" _But why? What's so important about this fire?"_ after debating it for awhile, I decided that it was nothing more than my imagination and began making preparations to set out once again… and then I stopped, my entire body frozen, my mind blank.

" _ **Go…"**_ Said a voice I've only ever heard once before. And so I went.

It didn't take long to arrive, yet it still felt like an eternity as I tried to figure out just what was happening to me right now, but alas, it seemed the only way I was going to figure that out was by seeing why I was brought to this ravaged village, and I mean there really wasn't anything else I could call it to be honest. It was a small village, and it was rapidly becoming smaller with every house that was set aflame. Also, it was bandits that were pillaging, not ninja, so at least I had that advantage.

After giving the area a quick sweep with my eyes, I realized that whatever I was here for was most likely deeper into the village. Grabbing the rifle I had along my back, I started my sweep of the village, from the ground unfortunately, as almost every thing was on fire, and it seemed that Amegakure decided that it didn't feel like raining today of all days.

The first thing that made me realize that today was just simple NOT going to be a good day was when I came across two bandits in the middle of the street approaching a woman with a child in her arms, tears in her eyes as she seemed to be begging for mercy to the two brutes across from me. Instinctively I but my rifle up to kill the offending target dummies, but then I hesitated.

" _If I fire, the resulting boom could end up attracting more to me, and I'm not exactly equipped to deal with an entire tribe of cavemen right now. But if I don't…"_ I looked back to the women, desperately clutching her crying child in some form of protection.

" _Ah, Damn it all to hell!"_ I then raised my rifle once more.

 _ **BANG!**_ _**BANG!**_

And just like puppets without strings they collapsed. I didn't pay them any mind of course, instead just walking over there corpses to get to destination. When I was about five feet from the women I stooped.

"Run" I told her. Her eyes widened at this.

"What? Who-"

"Run" I interrupted her again.

"Run, and never look back. Run for your life and for your childs, run women, RUN!" Sometime through my little speech she had gotten up and began to walk away slowly, before breaking out into a full fledged sprint, child in hand in the direction I had come from.

" _I don't know if she'll make it"_ I thought while watching her retreating form.

" _I can only pray she does. I gave her a second chance, now I hope she puts it to good use."_ Once she disappeared from my sight I turned around and began to walk away. I could still feel it, something was still calling me, I still had a job to do apparently.

* * *

As I continued my search around the burning village, I encountered more instances like the first one, in which I quickly dispensed with the bloodthirsty bandits, and while I didn't really feel like giving a speech like the first time, I still made sure to tell them to get the hell out of here if they wished to live. None of them argued. And yet I still couldn't find the reason I was here in the first place, yet I knew it was here, whatever "it" was. And for awhile I began to wonder I've just simply lost it, mabay that guilt I've been building for so long has resurfaced to a point where it's taken over my body or something stupid like that… and yet I knew that wasn't the case. And so I continued my search… and then I found it.

In the exact middle of the village was were almost all the bandits had congregated, a large ring had formed in the middle of the gathering, and in the middle of this ring was… a little girl? And after using my rifles scope to double check, I could indeed confirm that there was a little girl in the middle of this bandit gathering, well at least I think it's a girl, she was facing away from me so it was kind hard to tell. "She" had a lime colored rain coat that covered everything from her thighs to her head, the coats hood was up, while her legs were completely bare, not even shoes graced her feet. Oh, and "she" was surrounded by countless bodies, and if I had to guess, id say the one laying on the ground looked like they were never getting back up.

I discovered how this was possible a literal second later when one of the bandits "she" was facing tried to charge her. And all "she" did was look at him. I raised my rifle, ready to help if need be, but it was a pointless gesture as of now, considering the bandit just simply... stooped. And then What seemed like darkness started to seep from his body before being pulled into the little "girl", the bandit convulsing the entire time before he just simply collapsed, eyes glazed over as what was left of the strange shadow was pulled into the "girl".

After watching this this strange turn of events I came to a realization.

" _So this is why I've come, for this little girl…"_ I returned to reality when I noticed the bandits were actually planning something smart. Two of the bandits in front of her charged her, while one of the ones behind her did the same, and I knew.

" _If I don't interfere, she's going to die!"_ And so I did the stupidest thing I've ever done. I jumped. Right on top of the flanking bandit, the bayonet of my rifle going straight through his heart. The girl, having killed the two charging idiots in front of her with her strange ability, suddenly spun around, only to find my mask inches from her own. Now that she was facing me I could indeed tell it was a girl, though only barely, as cheek long brown hair covered her eyes and some of her face. Instead of flinching back in surprise, or even trying to use her abilities on me, she just stared at me, surprise covering the features that I could actually see.

"Who the hell is that!?" One of the bandits suddenly shouted, reminding me that we were in fact, not alone. And so, ever so slowly, I rose to my full height from the kneeling position I had been in, before pulling the musket from corpse below me. I then turned towards the nearest bandit, and began my way toward him, quickly reloading my rifle in the process.

" _This won't take very long"_ I thought, activating my thopters and sending them out before opening up their view feed. And as the nearest bandit charged me, I began my dance, thrusting the bayonet of my rifle into the throat of the bandit before pulling the trigger, finishing him off and killing the bandit behind him.

Ripping the bayonet out lead me to swinging to my right, cutting the approaching enemies throat open, then I swung to my left, doing the same to another unlucky individual before once again thrusting my rifle forward into the heart of the unlucky victim, which I again pulled the trigger, this time using the recoil to throw the but of my rifle into the face of a bandit that had been trying to sneak up on me, I then proceeded to point the rifle over my shoulder with one hand, my other going for the machine pistol at my side, before pulling the trigger and killing the guy I had smack my weapon into, while taking out my pistol and simply sweeping it in front of me, tearing those in front of me apart like some kind of grinder.

And on and on the battle went, until the last bandit fell before me, my combat knife slitting his throat, machine pistol long abandoned due to lack of ammo. Then I turned to the reason I was even hear, who had thankfully managed to remove herself from the immediate area when the bandits turned their collective gazes to yours truly. She was sitting on the ground, her back leaning on one of the few buildings that was not yet on fire. And so I began to walk towards her, cleaning and sheathing my knife, my rifle and pistol returned to their rightful place in the process. When I was no more than five feet away from her I stopped, and stared.

" _She's young, no more than four or five at the most"_ I baled up my hand in anger at this.

" _As if I need more reason as to why this world must change"_ Thankfully my mask and poncho hid my displeasure. Eventually I finally refocused my attention to the girl in question. She hadn't moved an inch since I stopped before her, her expression still one of shock… and wonder? I couldn't really tell, her hood and hair hid a large majority of her face, so reading it was basically a moot point. And after five minutes of just standing there, I decided I would make the first move.

"What's your name kid?" This seemed to bring her out whatever was going on inside her head, if the look of surprise that quickly turned into one of nervousness was anything to go by… at least I think that's what happened, damn that hood!

"S-Seven" She answered, a noticeable stutter in her voice.

" _Why the hell is she named after a number? Well, not my place judge I guess"_

"Very well then… Seven, tell me, do you have home, a family?" At this she just simply looked around at the currently burning village and the corpses around us, many of them the bandits, but some were obviously not.

"Not anymore" She finally revealed, sounding quite grim in the process.

" _I'm surprised someone her age is capable of acting so… calm. I expected her to be shouting or crying, yet she's acting like she's an adult, like she's seen this all before-"_ And then it hit me. I suddenly held my hand out, visibly startling her in the process, before I addressed her with an offer I thought I would never be giving.

"If you want to live, to see tomorrow, to bring change change to the world so that no one else may suffer, then come with me, and I promise you will never want again." And she just sat there, staring at the hand like it was the hand of God come to save her, before reaching her own out, fully grasping my hand with a surprisingly strong grip.

It would be a moment I would never forget. How could I after all. Photographic memories really were something else huh?

* * *

 **And we're back for another installment! How you guys doing? Good to Hear! :P**

 **Anyways,i hope you guys like the chapter. Also i have a request for my wonderful readers! I'm thinking its time for our boy Carmine to get his title, cause all the Naruto characters have some kind of title, like Kakashi is the copy nin, Guy is Konohagakure green beast, Naruto is the The Number One Hyperactive, Knucklehead Ninja, etc., etc. And since i can't think of anything original when it comes to names to save my life, i'm asking you guys/gals! Show me what you got, ah? I look forward to it. Let's see here… I think that's all folks! If you have a question, please either PM me, or review and I will get back to you as fast I can! Peace.**


	7. Chapter 7: Seven

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto, or any of the other sources I'll be drawing upon, all I own is my wonder OC's, Enjoy!**

Hours had gone by since we had left the burning village and the rest of its inhabitants to their fate, and although I had dealt with most of the bandits, I knew I hadn't dealt with them all. But in the end, it just simply wasn't my problem, and so we left at slow walking pace to my home.

The recent turn of events where… interesting, to say the least. Either Seven here was an orphan, or everything she owned was gone, as when I asked here to go and collect her things, she simply responded that there was nothing to get, and so we were off. The walk so far has been rather… quiet. Seven hasn't said a word since are departure, and i'm not exactly sure what to say. She did just lose her village after all, and most likely everyone she knew and loved. Where a lot alike in that regard, although I'd say she's far luckier in that regard as her unique ability allowed her to slow down the attackers enough for me to get to her in time.

Speaking of unique abilities, I still have absolutely no idea what hers is. I mean, when I watched naruto I made sure to skip all the filler episodes so I could get to the good stuff, but now I wonder if her ability comes from one of those episodes, and that's a very annoying concept to be honest, and i'm not going to have the very first thing we talk about be what her abilities are, I am a gentleman after all.

However when another hour went by and still nothing was said, I decided that this couldn't go on anymore, besides, we had a lot to talk about.

"Enough" I said at last while looking out to the setting sun, seemingly startling seven if the whipping of her head at me was any indication, most of her head still covered by the combination of her lime colored rain coats hood and cheek length brown hair.

"This is far enough for now, let's find a place to set up camp ya?" Directing the last part to the young girl. For a moment she just simple stared at me, before bobbing her head in conformation while simultaneously letting out a soft "ok" before suddenly walking to her right towards the forest around us, but stopped when I called out to her/

"You do know how to set up camp, right" Her response was about what I both expected… and dreaded.

"Uh, kinda?" She respond while looking over her shoulder in my direction.

I gave a heavy sigh in response.

" _It's going to be a long evening, isn't it?"_ It surprisingly wasn't, she took in everything I told her like a sponge, seemingly eager to learn more. It was… Interesting to witness, but also nice to know that future training would be a lot easier than I first reckoned it would be. After getting a smokeless fire set up, some local game captured, cooked and eaten, and in the middle of cleaning my rifle, I decided it was time.

"You know" I began, instantly grabbing her attention.

"Where a lot alike, me and you. I to, witnessed the destruction of my village and the butchering of its people" When there was no noticeable reaction, I thought perhaps she didn't hear me, but the next second dashed that thought.

"It… hurts, you know?" she finally said in a voice barely above a whisper.

"Ya" I responded, clutching my rifle a bit tighter as memories arrayed themselves around me, "It does." After another moment passed Seven spoke again.

"Does it ever get better? The pain I mean, does it ever go away?" Her tone had changed, desperation shaking her voice.

"No" I responded, not even needing a moment to think of a response. I could see her visually deflate at this, but I wasn't done speaking yet.

"But" I began again, grabbing her attention once more.

"In the end, that's a good thing. That pain you feel, that gaping hole where your heart should be? It's a reminder of what we once had. But it's also a motivator, it gives you a reason to make sure that whatever happened never happens again. Lastly though, it's a reminder, it tells us that in the end, we are still alive and kicking. The pain will never go away, not really, but there are ways to dull it." And here I could tell she was latching onto my every word. When I didn't immediately respond, she decided to.

"How?" It was a simple word, but it carried so much emotion it almost hurt to hear… almost.

"Meaning" When all she did was stare at me in what I could only guess was confusion I decided to elaborate.

"Find meaning in your life, purpose. Find a reason to continue living, whether it be through a person, or an ideal or objective. Find a purpose and devote everything to it, and only then will the pain dull and fade". At least, I think it works. It has for me so far, kinda, but I mean hey, i'm an engineer, not a therapist.

"So" She finally spoke, her voice questioning.

"What did you decide to do?" and wasn't that the million dollar question. Well, at least the answer is simple enough.

"What did I decide to do, huh?" I finally put my rifle down, and just simply stared at the full moon above us.

"I decided to save the world" Although I couldn't see her anymore, I could still feel surprise.

"From who?" Once again, a good question, with an even simpler answer.

"Itself"

* * *

I went to bed shortly after are little heart to heart, letting my drones take watch as usual. Night was uneventful thankfully, though I did witness sevens hesitation on where she would be sleeping. I could tell that she most likely wanted some sort of comfort for the night, but was probably unsure if I would appreciate the gesture. Eventually though it seemed that she decided to go with the middle ground, setting up on the ground close to me, but not enough to be considered invasive, or at least that's what I put together. And all the while I said not a word, satisfied with what I've witnessed so far. As much as I appreciate what Seven could bring to the metaphorical table, I just simply didn't have the time to actively take care of someone other than myself, my projects demanding almost all of my time and effort if I wished to complete them within a reasonable amount of time. So I'm glad that she seems capable of taking care of herself, if only a little bit.

We woke at sunrise, and after cleaning are make shift camp began our slow trek back to my home, though this trip wouldn't be silent for I still had many questions that needed answers.

"Alright Seven" I said, catching the girl in questions attention.

"If you don't mind, I have some questions I'd like answered" This seemed to surprise her, but I could also see her steel herself in the process.

"Umm, ok. What do you want to know?"

"First" I began while holding up a single finger.

"What's your name? Your full name I mean" At this I could see her shoulders drop in what I could only guess was depression.

"Seven" And after a brief pause witch involved her looking up to see me, or my mask in this case, staring at her she decided to elaborate.

"I-Im an orphan, I didn't no my parents. My caretaker told me that they found me on there front door one day with a letter telling them to look after their "Precious number Seven". She seemed quite angry about this, especially when I noticed a small trace of killing intent in the air.

"Hmm, interesting. Very well then, my second question is this." At this I held up a second finger, drawing her attention to me again while dispelling her angry.

"Your power, that ability I saw you use when you were surrounded by the bandits, what is it?" And at this she seemed very uncomfortable.

"I don't know" And when silence reigned once again I could tell when she knew I wanted her to elaborate.

"I mean, that was the first time I've ever used it before… I was kinda hoping you knew actually." And once again her shoulders dropped, this time in disappointment.

"Very well, Some things just can't be helped in the end. As for my third and final question for the moment" And here I stopped completely and turned toward Seven, surprising her in the process.

"What do you plan to do now." It wasn't a question, it was a command… one Seven did not seem to register.

"Huh? What do you mean?" she said while tilting her head slightly to the side in the process. And so I decided to elaborate.

"When I rescued you, I asked you if you wanted to help make a difference in the world, to live and become a being that all would fear. But perhaps I was being a bit to quick in my request, as I believe that you don't truly understand what that means in the end." And when she didn't speak, I continued.

"If you stay with me, you while most likely experience pain you never thought possible. I will break your bones, spill your blood, and bruise your body. But in turn, I will make you a demigod. However, this is your choice, and yours alone. If you wish to leave, then I will not stop you. But know this" And here I crouched down to her level, white plain mask to hidden face.

"If you decide to leave, then we will never meet again." And then we stared at each other, me waiting for a response, and her deep in thought, until at last she spoke.

"I want to become strong. To never again experience the pain I suffered yesterday. And to make sure no one else has to either." And here she straightened herself up, trying to make herself as tall as possible while I believe looking me dead in the eye, or where my eye should be.

"Please teach me." I began the stand up at this, until I to was at my full height, which was about a head and a half taller than her, and began to take my mask off.

"Huh? What-"

"Seven" I spoke after fully taking my mask off, revealing myself for the first time to her.

"I, Carmine Fuhai, Son of Majo and Ha Fuhai and apprentice to the Green Arrow, now except you as my own. May the earth shake with our presence alone." A bit over the top? Perhaps, but I quite enjoyed it, and if sevens reaction was to go by anything, so did she, if the smile she was wearing was anything to go by.

But then something happened that I did not expect, Seven moved her hand up to her face, and brushed away her hair to reveal… two eyes, black in the middle with a golden outline, like a pair of twin eclipses.

* * *

We moved on quickly after I that, both of us saying nothing on the matter, after all, there was nothing to be said, not yet. We approached the little village near my home within the hour, something seven was quick to make note of.

"Is this your home?" I gave a small noise in between that of a grunt and a laugh.

"No, but it's the only village within a reasonable distance to it."

"Ah, ok" And that was that.

When we approached the gates however, I stopped and turned to seven.

"Seven, I want you to remain here and wait for me. As of right now, no one other than me knows you exist, and i'd like it to remain that way, understand?" She gave me quick nod of her head in reply.

"Good, and don't worry, I won't be long." As I left I designated a couple of my drones to watch her, just in case.

As I approached the gate, I waved the guards down, where we performed our usual ritual, which ended with me getting an escort to the guards barracks where I would meet my… contact. And when I closed the door to the designated meeting place, good old shims voice filling the room.

"So, you're alive huh?"

"What, did you really expect me die? Oh how you wound me so." My voice dripping with sarcasm. A grunt of amusement was all that greeted me in response.

"I've got to say, you have the higher ups impressed."

"Oh, and why would that be?" He just simply raised an eyebrow at me, but when I just turned my head in confusion, he just looked perplexed.

"Kid" He began. "You do know that you managed to kill a S-rank shinobi in single combat, right? Not only that, but you have almost the entire ninja world in an uproar considering that it was a mercenary that killed Dan Kato, not another ninja. Add to the fact that no one knows anything about you or what you can do, well let's just say that the elders of Iwagakure are happy with your results so far. I mean you even have a title now." And this drew my attention.

"Wait, I do?"

"Oh ya, it was… damn what was it again?" he then pulled out and opened a small black book. "Ah yes, here you are, Target designated, the Shinobi Killer." He then held it out for me to read, and he was right, there I was, or at least a rough sketch of me. There was a lot of information missing on me, but the fact that they had me in the bingo book was a bit of a… problem.

" _Damn, I really am drawing a lot of attention to myself aren't I? Well that just makes this next part all the more important."_

"Shimabukuro" I said, surprising him with the use of his full name as he put his book away.

"I have both a question, and a favor"

"Oh really? Well, don't keep me waiting." He was curious, good.

"First, how does everyone even know that battle took place. I would have assumed that the Leaf would have tried to keep that information as quiet as possible."

"And you'd normally be right, of course there's the fact that with a battle that destructive and with an outcome like that? Well, lets just say even they couldn't hide something like that. Now, what is this about a request?"

"Simple, I'm going to be taking sometime off, something… personal has come up, and I will requires a lot of time to get it settled." At this however his face adapted one of doubt.

"I don't think the village will necessarily appreciate that, if I'm being honest."

"If they want me at full fighting capacity they will, other wise I'll go find work somewhere else."

"That's a dangerous game you're playing kid."

"Well, no one got anywhere in life without taking a few risks, besides, all require is three months, four at the max". I could see the doubt on his face, but he seemed to comply all the same.

"Very well kid, I'll give them the news, no promises though."

"That's all I ask, on the bright side it will be quite easy to tell if they agree or not." He raised an eyebrow at this.

"Oh, how so?"

"Simple, if I'm suddenly attacked by a squad of Iwa ninjas, then I know that they disagree, but if I'm left alone for my designated period of time, then they agreed, simple no?" And he just looked at me with a look of pure disbelief on his face, before shaking his head in exasperation.

"You're insane, you know that right?"

"No no no, not insane, just a little mad."

* * *

We parted soon after he paid me my due from the Dan mission, and I soon returned to a patiently waiting Seven.

"What's that" She immediately asked me from the get go, referring to the case I was holding.

"My reward for a mission I took before I found you"

"Oh, ok" And that was that.

"Come, its time we went… home." I then began to walk into the woods, hearing a surprised "Wait up!" behind me.

Time was hard to tell inside these woods, the canopy above blocking the sun above while still letting light shine through. Eventually we arrived however… at the bottom of a small mountain.

"Here we are, home sweet home." I said while staring at the side of the mountain.

"Umm, what-" she was cut off when I moved this time over to a very plain and ordinary rock… until I popped the top off to reveal a panel with some buttons on it.

"What the hell?" I continued to ignore Sevens confusion however, instead typing in the fifty-two long pin in, and when the last number was typed in, a loud crack was suddenly heard at the base of the mountain before a massive stone door suddenly swung open, revealing a well lit cave.

"Come" I told a very confused Seven, who managed to follow me through whatever stupor she found herself in. As we reached the end of the tunnel however, I could see her transaction from absolutely confused, to downright shocked at what she said.

"Welcome Seven, to your new home." Her reaction was admittedly both hilarious and worrying, as I'm pretty sure one's head was not supposed to be able to snap back and forth so quickly as she tried to absorb everything around us, from the massive mechanical forge in the back, to the tables full of trinkets and gadgets.

" _Hmm, I think she might be having some culture shock, I guess pretty much everything would seem very, well, alien to those who know nothing about technology. That will have to change quickly if she wishes to stay here, however."_

"Allright" I spoke at last, getting sevens attention in the process.

"Enough gawking. Today will be a day used for getting used to your surroundings and new home, tomorrow however, we begin your training. Understand?" She looked up at me at this, her posture screaming determination,

"Yes Sensei."

"Just Carmine is fine" I told her, more on reflex than anything.

"Yes Carmine-Sensei."

" _Oh dear lord what have I done?"_

* * *

If Seven was being completely honest, she was feeling absolutely overwhelmed. So much has happened in such a short amount of time, it was well and truly mind boggling. I mean, just shy of two days ago she was living in the orphanage in her hometown, just letting the days go by. And then we were attacked. It happened so quickly, even now I still have a hard time remembering what happened.

" _One minute I was running away from the fire around me, the next moment I was surrounded by those… those, monsters! I heard them, Heard everything they were going to do to me. I was so scared, and so angry. Angry at just how helpless I was before them. Then something snapped, and I felt it. A sudden surge of energy, the same moment that the closest one of those inhuman beasts started convulsing, before collapsing into pile, life less before me. And when another one came close to me, it happened again. And it felt so… good. I don't really remember what happened after that, but I do remember what came next, in fact I don't think I would ever forget that moment."_

He came out of nowhere, his strange weapon buried into the heart of the thing that would have killed me. But I was not worried, no, I was just simply surprised. After all, how could I not when it turned out that he was REAL. For all my life I would be plagued by dreams and memories not my own, with the most prevalent of them all being the man in front of me. Although, there was something weird between the real Carmine and the dream one, and for the life of me i couldn't figure out what it was, which was really annoying to be honest, as i was pretty sure it was important.

I always just played it off as having an overactive imagination, but if he really was real, then what else could be? Maybe that's the reason why I decided to go with him when he offered his hand, maybe I never truly had a choose? I don't really know, but what I do know is that he's really… weird. Some moments acting really nice and kind, others harsh and mean, Though I think the weirdest moment was when he showed me his face. His eyes were like mine. Could he a sort of long lost relative? Or perhaps something else? I don't know, and I don't think Carmine does either.

" _On another note however, his home is really cool! There's so many interesting things here to take in! Like this room he gave me."_

And here seven started looking around the room, HER room, in all its glory. She had been given a spot in one of the countless side passages this place had to offer, a small mini cave with some crystals covering covering the surface, a very comfortable bed, desk and lamp being the only things inside. And that's where she found herself at 1:30 in the morning, lying awake and unable to properly sleep due to anxiety and a fear of what sleep would bring her.

I let out a heavy sigh after another moment went by, and decided to go do a bit more exploring of the area. Unfortunately, most of my stuff was burned when the orphanage burned as well, so all I had was my rain coat, a dirty shirt and a pair of shorts. Thankfully Carmines said we could do some shopping tomorrow after training if I did well enough, so that's something to look forward to. After leaving my little cave/bedroom I simply choose a random direction and began to walk that direction.

It didn't take long for me to get lost.

"Crap, was it left, right, or straight to get back? Gah, I can't remember!" I shouted while holding my head in my hands in despair. And it was then that I heard it. It was quiet, very quiet, barely above a whisper, but I heard it. It sounded like… music? And indeed it was, coming from the right path was a soft melody, though that's all I could make out from here, and so with nothing better to do, I begin my trek on the right path towards the soft melody.

But when I arrived I discovered something i had not been expecting. It was Carmine, and he was standing in front of an object, his back facing away from me. But that's not what had my attention. It's what the object was that had my attention. It was a statue of two people, a man with what seemed to be some kind of cloak and hood, armed with a bow and arrow and thigh high boots, and a women with short hair, a very nice and… revealing kimono, holding a what looked like some kind of infusion between a wand and a sword. There was an umbrella between them, blocking the rain coming from some kind of hole in the ceiling, while that melody played, and now that I could really hear it I could tell that the melody from before was a sad one, something you would only hear at a funeral, or in memory of those that are lost.

So I took one more look at Carmine, the man that has become my mentor, and left. This, whatever it was, was not meant for me.

" _Now how the hell do I get back to my room?"_

* * *

 **And we're back guys! Sorry it's a bit shorter than usual, going to be honest though, this things getting harder to right every time I try to right it. Hey, I have a request of you guys, if you guys know a beta reader, or perhaps are one, would you mind sending them my way/contacting me? I could really use the help. Other than that I hope you guys like the chapter, but most importantly I hope you guys at least find Seven interesting. While she may not have done much this chapter, I wanted to get you guys more familiar with her before things started to heat up again. And don't worry, they will B)**

 **On another note you guys did end up giving me some pretty good ideas for titles, however the one my friend gave me ended up winning cause I just thought it worked the best… plus fate is one of my favorite anime series, with Kiritsugu Emiya being one of my favorite characters, so the thought of doing a play on his title, the magus killer, had me giddy :P**

 **Also, one last thing, I promise, do you guys want me to respond to your reviews through PM, or when I release a chapter. I personally prefer to PM because I can respond to you instantly and more than once, the problem is if you're a guest I can't respond and then I just feel bad. Let's see here… Other then that I think that's all folks! If you have a question, please either PM me, or review and I will get back to you as fast I can! Peace.**


	8. Chapter 8: How To Become A Killer

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto, or any of the other sources i'll be drawing upon, all I own is my wonderfull OC's, Enjoy!**

"You, young girl, are tiny, weak, and pathetic. I mean, a genin could annihilate you without even trying!" At practically every word I spoke I could see her shoulders slump in apparent depression, going all the way to the ground in defeat.

"However" And heer I drew her gaze to me once more.

"... We all had to start somewhere. Even the most powerful man in the world was once a sniveling brat. The only difference between that man and everyone else, was that he decided he no longer liked being one." I then reached down and grabbed her by her hood, yanking her to her feet with a squeak.

"If you want to be the best, then you must have an unrelenting conviction. Your will must be steel, your body an unmovable object, your attacks an unstoppable force. Oh, don't get me wrong. It will not be easy. Power demands sacrifice after all. And if you wish to surpass the Gods of this world, then you will have to sacrifice much, starting…" And with one move I drew the crossbow hidden on my person, aimed and fired, the bolt thunking against the tree right behind seven.

Surprisingly, Seven didn't act the way I expected her to, which I thought would involve a lot of screaming and some choice profanities. Instead she just looked at me with, I assume, wide eyes, her hand coming up to her cheek where the bolt had both cut it open and blown her hood off her head.

"... With your body. I'm going to be one-hundred percent honest. I'm going to break you, just as I promised before. I will train you the same way my… father trained me. Which, considering your build and… unique powers, would suit you the best. So…" Putting the crossbow back in its place, I then leaned down to her level, and looked her right where her eyes should, cause you know, her hair was still in the way.

"You still in?" And when her response was to straighten herself to her full height, push back her hair and look me straight in the eye, I knew what her response was going to be.

"Yes Sensei!"

"Don't call me that. It makes me sound old. Now then, there's just one more thing to remember, so listen closely."

"I do not have all the time in the world to teach you, so if you can't seem to understand what i'm trying to teach you, or your pace is not to my liking, then I will have no choice but to… let you go." Once again I expected some kind of negative response, maybe one of rage or despair, yet all she did was nod her head in understanding, followed by a simple "Understood".

" _Ya, I don't think that will be a problem to be honest. I guess there's only one way to find out though."_ I then stood to my full height, a good two heads taller than my apprentice.

"Then let us begin"

* * *

" _I must admit"_ I thought to myself while hiding in the forest canopy while releasing a crossbow bolt to an unsuspecting Seven on the ground floor.

" _She's a natural"_ and after watching her suddenly whip out kunai from the pouch she had started keeping on her right thigh and deflect the oncoming bolt away from her face, the statement couldn't have been more true.

The first few days had been… shaky, to put it mildly. But then, something just… clicked for her, would be the best way to put it. Because after that first week, she started tearing her way through her lessons, passing every obstacle with flying colors, and memorizing every lessons as though she already knew it all, and just simply needed a quick reminder.

But as I watched her from my hiding spot in the canopy above, I saw her take a step back from where she was standing before… right into the trap I had laid earlier.

"AHHHH!" she screamed as she was suddenly yanked into the air, a rope caught around her ankle and leaving her upside down, about twenty feet in the air, struggling to free herself.

" _... Of course there's still improvements to be made, she is by no standard done yet…"_ I again watched over her practice, analyzing her as she stuck the target dummy I had quickly put together, seeing as she repeated the repertoire of strikes I had shown her, and that my father had shown me, almost flawlessly.

"OW!" She suddenly yelled out, having struck the iron dummy at the wrong angle.

" _Almost"_ And yet, with every mistake, came a string of successes.

 _ **THUNK!**_

I watched from afar, as kunai after kunai struck their target. Watched as every single one of her blades got progressively closer, and closer, and closer to the center mark.

" _And at the rate she's learning, she will most certainly finish this section of her training far shorter than I predicted."_

* * *

We stood there, her and I, in clearing I found in the forest, each of us holding a up hand in order to make the Seal of Confrontation, and then we wordlessly began. She rushed me of course, her arsenal being a bit limited so her options were few, however, mine were not as I proved upon taking out my hand cannon, aiming and firing in a single action, an action that would have killed any normal foe. But Seven knew better, she had been learning to dodge bullets for awhile now, ever since she learned to dodge crossbow bolts a month ago. So naturally, the shot missed when she weaved out of the firing that reloading would be practically impossible I settled for just simply dropping the handheld cannon, and grabbed the rifle from my back, swinging the rifle's bayonet down in an arc, but once again she dodged, twirling to the right before bringing her foot down upon the rifle, trapping it to the ground while swinging the kunai she had unsheathed around, its destination my head.

Of course, I couldn't allow that, know could I? Letting go of the trapped rifle in my hands, I then leaned back as far as I could go, until my hands were touching the ground, dodging the girls swing. Not like being on the defensive, I suddenly shited myself backwards, my legs coming up and smacking Seven in the jaw.

Dropping myself from my improved hand-stand, I reached for my musket, grabbing it and thrusting it towards a now recovered Seven, who had only enough time to block the blade of the rifle with her kunai. Luckily, she seemed to remember that this weapon was in fact a gun, as she suddenly threw her kunai upwards, sending the gun, and in turn the bullet, upwards and away from her self.

Unfortunately she tried to captivate on the fact that my weapon was no longer pointing itself at her, and brought her kunai right into my chest… the armored part, that is. And when the kunai unsurprisingly clanked of my armor, I decided to remind her why that is not a good idea. By introducing her to my right hook, which was also armored.

 _ **SMACK!**_

Walking over to her prone figure, her head currently in the dirt, I heard her groaning loudly before spitting out a glob of blood and turning her head to look at me… and the bayonet an inch away from her face. We just looked at each other after that, master staring down the pupil until…

"You pass" Her hair had parted itself, so I could very easily so the wide eye's she gave me, before a bloody smile made its way to her face, her hand grabbing the one I had offered her to form the Seal of Reconciliation.

"Good job… my apprentice." I'm pretty sure I saw stars in her eye's… which should be impossible unless she has some kind of dojutsu i'm unaware of.

" _I'll have to look into that"_ My thoughts were cut off a second later with her next words.

"Twank thou sensway" I just looked at her while she blinked a couple of times in surprise, before her hand came to her cheek, the spot I punched, and touched it, make her visibly wince.

I could only give a sigh in response before remembering something.

"Don't call me sensei" I repeated for what seemed like the billionth time. And of course her response was to just simply give me a bloody smile. Another sigh ended up escaped me.

"Cheeky brat"

* * *

The next morning saw me looking at a type of poster on one of my many tables, a cup of steaming coffee to my right, barely touched. The poster was a wanted poster, one for a bandit named the Bloody hook. In all honestly he was small time considering some of the others i've hunted. So I guess it was a good thing he wasn't for me, but rather, for Seven. I believe the time has come for her final test. If she can kill this bandit, and bring me back proof, then she will have completed her training, almost an entire year earlier than I did in fact. Indeed she is highly gifted when it comes to this lifestyle. Hunting, Tracking, Stealth, speed, hand-to-hand combat, all of that and more. She's a natural. And perhaps, dare I say, a prodigy? I don't know. But hopefully after she completes this mission, I will know. And she will complete it, that I have no doubt about. What I wish to know, is how.

My inner dialogue was once again cut off when the person in question walked into my makeshift kitchen, scrounging around for something to eat.

"Ah, Seven, just the person I was looking for." Her eye's snapped to me in an instant, body already on high alert. Good.

"Seven, my apprentice, you have a mission to complete."

"Mission? What mission?" Her questioning glare demanded answers, and I obliged.

"This" I said while tapping the poster, causing her to walk over to me and the poster's contents. I saw her body lock for a moment, whether in surprise or something else I don't know, nor care.

"This is your target, a bandit going by the name the bloody hook. You will find him, kill him, and bring me proof of his death" I then looked away from the poster, and to the girl in question, who was apparently in a state of shock if her face were anything to go by.

"Understood?"

"Umm, S-Sensei, are you sure-"

"Understood?" I said again, steeling my voice this time. She looked at me with even more surprised, before seemingly composing herself at last before…

"Yes sensei" She Answered back, her composure once again restored, if the steel in her voice was anything to go by.

"Good, you leave in an hour, I advice you take that time to prepare yourself." at first she just stood there, before suddenly running off to her room, practically disappearing from sight.

" _Yes"_ I thought while leaning back into my chair while grabbing my coffee.

" _She will be fine…"_

* * *

The hour was a long one, me waiting by the entrance to our home for her. I don't know why, but I feel… anxious. But why? Is it because i'm sending the equivalent of a five year old to assassinate another human? Or is it because I fear she will fail? I really don't know, and that's what has me worried. Ill admit, I enjoy her company. Her very presence staves off the loneliness of before. In the end though, it really doesn't matter. I do not require a maid, or a janitor or even a child. I require someone who can be my shadow. An assassin, saboteur, recon specialist and more. These are the traits I need in order to achieve a perfect world, one forged in fire.

Funny enough I wonder if this is what Zabuza felt when training Haku. Probably not if i'm being honest, he was the perfect ninja, cold and calculating. Willing to sacrifice anything as long as it meant victory. Even his own shadow…

"I'm ready sensei"

"Hmm?" i'm suddenly brought out of my thoughts, as Seven looks to me, waiting for orders. I give her a quick once over, and find the results to be satisfactory. A single pouch is tied around her right thigh, being the only thing visible on her person, besides her lime raincoat of course. An apparent staple to her ghetto, as she refuses to wear anything else unless she can have her rain-coat as well. Not that I really care, as long she can hide her other tools in it then it doesn't matter to me.

"Good, you remember your target?" A quick run down never hurt anyone.

"Yes, the target is a bandit by the name of the bloody hook"

"Correct" And hear I pointed in a seemingly random direction

"About two kilometers from here going that way you'll find there camp. Your job is simple: kill the leader and bring me proof, and only then will your final test be completely done, understood?"

"Yes sensei, I promise I won't let you down"

"..."

"Sensei?"

"Your burning daylight." She gave me a look then, before suddenly taking off in the designated direction.

The minutes afterwards where… quiet. I then gave out a heavy sigh, before shaking my head of all thoughts. I had things I could be doing after all, might as well get some stuff done while I have the time. But as I began making my way back inside, I couldn't help but look over my shoulder one last time, even though I knew she was long gone. The drone I had following her told me that much.

* * *

The night was quiet, just as it used to be. The only noise about was the fire of the furnace in the back, melting down another failed experiment. Turns out I, in fact, do not have the means to crystallize chakra as of right now. A shame really, as chakra bullets would have most certainly been useful. It was… interesting, being able to fully focus on tinkering and not having to worry about Sevens training for once. And yet…

"*sigh*, I can't work like this" Deciding to check up on my apprentice, I walked over to one of the many tables littering the area, singling out the one holding a computor I had… liberated. Bringing up the necessary program, I selected the drone that was following Seven. I didn't really know what I expected to be honest, and while she has been gone for about ten or so hours, I honestly didn't really expect her to have engaged her target yet. So imagine my surprise when the first thing I saw was Seven, covered in cuts, along with a nasty laceration on her left leg and holding a blood soaked kunai, surrounded by dead and dying bandits, the only one left being a thin man, with what seemed to be long arms and a bag over his head, two holes cut out for his eye's and stitches for a cruel smile. Oh, and what appeared to be meat hook with an iron chain attached to it held aloft by one of said creepy arms. This guy honestly reminded me of the ninja's version of the scarecrow. Interesting.

Though what happened next is what really caught my attention. The bandit brought the hook back, swinging it out to its full length, before wiping it towards Seven, and seven, with both impressive timing and precision, sidestepped the attack perfectly, and then followed up by stabbing her kunai downwards, right inside one of the chains, pinning it to the ground. She wasn't finished though. Next, she put her right leg under the chain, before spinning it around like one would with a fork and spaghetti, and with a mind boggling display of strength, yanked backwards, yanking the bandit towards her.

But then something happened that I did not expect. Once the bandit was close enough, instead of simply taking out another kunai, she thrusted out her arm until her hand was touching his face, or the gab on his face. For a second I was most certainly confused. The next second showed my the truth however. I t was just like long ago, on the day I found her. Black smoke started escaping his body, making him convulse violently until he simply just stopped moving, and fell out of her hold. Like a puppet with no strings.

I disconnected the feed after that. She was victorious, just as I knew she would be. Her body was strong enough to survive the ordeal. Now, I could continue the next phase of training. Her Mind.

* * *

She returned around morning, With sun having just left the horizon. She looked like complete and utter hell. Blood soaked her rain jacket, or what was left, most of it being completely covered in cuts and tears. Her face was hidden by the combination of her hair and hood, something I've come to understand these past months as meaning "I don't really want to speak now".

She walked right past me, not even recognizing my existence.

"Seven" And heer she stopped, though she did not turn around. Neither did I.

"Get yourself cleaned up, take a shower and make yourself some food. After that… You can have the rest of the day off."

"..."

"..."

"M'kay" was her only response, one I almost missed as it was nothing more than a whisper.

She disappeared inside after that, and yet I remained outside, looking up to the sun, and the beautiful world it slowly revealed around me. And yet, this paradise looking planet was constantly drowned in blood, as the men and women and children slaughtered each other without remorse. To seek Eden, I must become the demon that demons fear, a monster without remorse or mercy, as must my followers. This is what I tell myself when my conscience slips into guilt. And even now, as my heart is squeezed with sadness and sorrow, of making a child kill, this statement is my only comfort. Its barely enough to keep me going. I wonder though… for how long? Hopefully, long enough. For Eden is worth it.

 **Hello good people! Sorry its been awhile since the last upload. Going to be honest here, chapters are probably going to be about this long for now long sorry to say. At first, I wanted all my chapters to be about 5000 words long. I now realize that I just simply don't have the time to fully commit myself to 5000. 3000 (Give or take) on the other hand, is a bit more manageable. So you can expect there to be less delays on the bright side for now on. On another topic, i'm not entirely sure about this chapter to be honest. I wanted to make this a progression chapter, but I feel it may have been a bit rushed to be honest. Will probably come back to at another time if we're speaking truthfully hear. Let's see here… Other then that I think that's all folks! If you have a question, please either PM me, or review and I will get back to you as fast I can! Peace.**


	9. Chapter 9: The Reckoning

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto, or any of the other sources i'll be drawing upon, all I own is my wonder OC's, Enjoy!**

The day came and went surprisingly quick. I had kept tabs on Seven from morning to dusk, making sure she wouldn't end up doing something rash or stupid. Yet in the end it wasn't necessary in the slightest. She finished showering and eating without problem, and ended up hitting the metaphorical "hay" afterwords. I still kept tabs on her of course, curious as to how well sleeping would treat her. To be honest, i was probably just overreacting to the situation. I know she's killed before, its the main reason why i skipped having her kill rabbits and the like in order to desensitize her. She's killed, and has had no problems with it. Yet… many that in of itself is the problem.

I couldn't help the heavy sigh that escaped me.

" _Things just keep getting more and more complicated"_ Looking over the table i had situated myself at and the sea of gadgets the covered it, and then at the digital clock on the wall to my right, i decided it was time to call it a night.

" _If there's one up side to this situation"_ I thought while heading to my room " _Its that all the pieces are slowly coming together…"_

* * *

When morning came and i managed to pry myself from the warm bedding into the icy cold air of the cave, i decided to go and check on my apprentice.

However, after giving a quick peek into the room and finding it to be surprisingly empty, i began my trek to the main chamber. Only to find that it to, was empty of my wayward companion. As to was the kitchen untouched, not a single cup or bowl missing from its cupboards. Deciding i was growing tired of not knowing where Seven was, i quickly unhooked my mask from my tool belt, put it on and pulled up my video feed for both the inside and outside areas of the base, and set the setting to "detect life signs". As i cycled through the cameras, ignoring the ones where mice and rabbits where appearing, as they were not the target i was looking for, i started to get a bit worried.

" _Had she been taken? No, that wouldn't be possible, not without the entire bases alarm system going off in the process. Had she left? Run away after realizing that this was not what she thought it was going to be? A possibility but-"_ Thankfully my inner ramblings were cut off when one of my cameras found her. In a small clearing to the west of here. And she was… training? But what was that weapon? I've never seen that before- no wait, i have.

"Dammit Seven, what the hell are you up to?" I said to no one in particular, already grabbing the necessary gear needed to leave the base and face the wide open world.

It was a seven and half minute walk to get to her location, and all the while she continued to train without a care in the world. I had deployed my thopters earlier, sending them on ahead to make sure that this wasn't some trick or trap. But no, this situation was legit. And even when i finally arrived to the clearing to see with my own two eyes the situation, i was still in disbelief.

"What on this God forsaken planet are you doing" Not the greatest start to a conversation but hey, it was about five in the morning, it was cold, i still haven't had my coffee and my apprentice was seemingly playing around with with the blood soaked hook and chain that the scarecrow impopster was using. Said child immediately froze upon hearing my voice, hook ready for its next victim. Though she unfroze a moment later, continuing with her apparent exercise but at a much slower speed.

"Training"

" _Oh, so she wants to play this game? Ya, no."_ So i walked up to her, waited until she brought the chain back for another attack, and simply grabbed the red metal and yanked it out of Sevens hands.

"Hey! What are you…" Her voice trailed upon looking at me, and the white porcelain mask i wore.

"Seven" I choose to ignore her flinch upon hearing her name, and instead skipped right to the question at hand.

"Where did you get this?" A look of guilt passed through her… for a second before it hardened to iron.

"From the bandits i killed" Had i not been paying attention, i might have missed the way her voice wavered when she mentioned her deed.

"So you went back for it?" Because i know she did not have this when she returned from her mission.

"It was mine the moment he died, i simply reclaimed it from the battle." And then she crossed her arms and looked away, no longer able to look me in the eye.

"Seven, look at me." But she didn't.

"Seven" i said again, my anger from her disobedience starting to show.

"Stop acting like a child and-"

"I am a child!" She suddenly screamed out, finally directing her gaze towards me. And in that moment i felt something, like something was tugging at something inside me, trying to drag whatever it was out.

"I'm only five years old, and yet here i am, learning how to kill from someone only a couple years older than i am!" She began to pace, waving her arms in the air as she spoke, or should i say scream. And during this time the tugging was becoming more prominent, and some kind of black smoke was exiting from my body and going into hers.

"Seven!" I yelled out drawing her attention to me, now on my knees as i was barely able to support myself now. A look of surprise suddenly crossed her visible features. And almost immediately the black smoke stopped exiting my body, and while my strength did not immediately return to me, it was slowly coming back.

"Carmine! I'm so sorry, i didn't mean to…" She suddenly turned away and ran. Or tried to at least. Me suddenly grabbing ahold of her hood made that slightly difficult.

"No! Let go! Please let go, i don't want to hurt-" i suddenly turned her around, and embraced her, wrapping both my arms around her as tightly as i could.

"Seven, my little apprentice" Her attempts of struggling suddenly stopped, her body stiff as a board.

"I'm sorry, so very sorry."

"Carmine…" disengaging with the hug, i took of my mask and put both hands on her shoulders, her expression one of shock. Her body trembled.

"I knew this would hard" I told her "I knew this would not be easy. But i don't think i truly judged just how hard it would be for someone like you." I took her silence as permission to continue.

"This lifestyle… is not for the faint of heart. Even I am not exempt from the challenges this world holds. However… I do have it easier than most. You see, I am what you could consider to be… special. And because of this, I have... adapted, to this lifestyle far easier than most our age. But I seem to have forgotten that my condition does not apply to you. And because of this I have pushed far harder than one might consider reasonable. And for that, Seven, I am sorry". Her trembling had stopped near the end, and all that remained of her out break when I finished where the tears that trailed down her face.

I waited for her to pull herself back together, and to her credit it took little under five minutes for her to gather her thought. I could tell she was ready to continue when her arms came up to wipe away the stains on her face, revealing a iron resolve.

"I'm sorry sensei. It's not fair of me to place blame on you. You have warned me time and time again of what is expected, it's not fair that i blame you now."

"True, it's not fair. But it is human. And no one can fault you for being what you are. But you can be blamed for what you do. Remember Seven, we are a product of experience. We are shaped by our experiences in life, and in turn we use that experience to shape said life. Tell me Seven, what is it you want? What do you hope to do in life." Most would consider this to be a bit big of a question to ask a five your old child. So it's a good thing she wasn't a child. Not in any traditional dance at least.

"I want to help you make the world a better place. No matter the cost." The last was said with more conviction then any statement said before, and i couldn't help the smile that broke out across my face at it. My smile quickly disappeared the next moment though, surprising the girl.

"Sensei?"

"Now to more pressing concerns." I then turned around and began walking back to base.

"Sensei! Where are you going?"

"Home. I refuse to let you be seen with such a primitive weapon, especially if you plan to be my apprentice! And your going to help me build it." I heard the footsteps behind me pause for a moment, before they increased again, slightly increasing in order to reduce the distance between us.

"I am?"

"indeed. The time of your next faze of training begins now." I began to re-mask myself, before pausing for a moment, a thought coming to mind.

"This doesn't mean you get to ignore your morning exercises though"

"*sigh* yes sensei"

* * *

I had to admit, after watching her train with her new weapon for a week and a half, watching Seven practice with her hook and chain was quite an experience. Now that the piece of equipment was no longer such a primitive tool of war, I would appreciate the weapon far more. Especially after watching here whip it out behinds her, then proceeding to fling it downwards into the target dummies wooden skull, before activating one of the tools features, a mechanized crank. That, plus her own (admitabbly weak) strength, allowed her to pull the dummies head from its torso.

Indeed, the weapon was quite a dangerous tool of destruction as it was now. Military grade combat metal forged into the shape of a hook, a chain made from a series of thin steel cables braided together, making it both flexible and downright indestructible to anything other than high ranked chakra attacks… and possibly asteroids, though hopefully we won't get to that point. And it only took her thirteen and a half attempts! That was… below average to be honest. Very below average.

As Seven held the wooden head form her hook, letting it dangle while she gripped the chain with an iron gripp, the "chain" wrapped around the entirety of her arm, her posture became… distant. Like she was reliving a memory.

" _*Sigh*, and there she goes again"_ This had become a bit of a norm, occurring almost every time she ended up finishing up a battle. The only reason i hadn't attempted to correct this was because A, i don't really know how to go about handling that conversation and B, It hasn't caused any problems or flaws in her exercise and spars we had.

Deciding that we were done for now, i was about to call for a break, when something rather unexpected happened. A bird suddenly called out, and when i looked up to find the offending creature, found it diving down to our location. This might have been considered out of the norm, if it weren't for the fact that it had what appeared to be a message tied around its leg. When the hawk came closure, and now that it was closure i could tell that it was most certainly a hawk, pulled out of its dive and hovered in front of me. Realizing what it was silently asking for, i held out my arm in front of me, letting the hawk land on it. Grabbing the message tied around it leg with my free arm, i opened it up and gave it a quick read.

"Sensei?" Seven questioned inquisitively. I choose to ignore her though in favor of scouring the message. The sigh that escaped my lips summed up the situation pretty well.

"Well, we have been getting low on funds lately, so i guess why the hell not." Taking out a pen from my handy-dandy tool belt, i gave my response to the paper, rolled it up and gave it back to the hawk, who looked quite winded now that i looked at it carefully. Good, i was worried for a moment that Iwa knew of my exact location, but if the tiredness of this bird was anything to go by, then they only had an approximate. That… was acceptable.

"You know what to do" I said to the beast, flinging it up wards where it immediately took flight back to its masters.

"Sensei, whats going on?" Seven tried once again, and this time i decided to indulge her in her request.

"We have a mission, B-rank, The ninja nation of Iwagakure is having a slight problem with a group of Konohagakure ninja, and don't have the manpower to deal with them at the moment. And that, is where we come in."

"Where fighting ninja?" Surprising colored here voice.

"But of course. What, did you think we were going to be fighting bandits forever?"

"Well no" She began "I'm just not sure if i'm ready to be fighting ninja yet."

"Hmm, perhaps not. Not yet. But don't worry, we still have a week before where expected to depart. Will just have speed up your training and go to the next faze of it."

"Wait, there's another faze?"

"Indeed. Tell me Seven, what do you know about chakra."

* * *

"Alright Seven, you know what we're doing, correct?"

"Yes sensei."

"Then give me the overview, if you would be so kind"

"Umm, ok." I could practically see the cogs turning at this point as she put together a mission style briefing, just as i had taught her. Luckily, and as i looked at the open road ahead of us, the sun above us as we casually strolled along the trail, we had plenty of time.

"Ok" Seven suddenly began "There's a group of Leaf ninja out here causing the the other ninja a headache. The iwa ninja want them gone, either killed or driven off, either or is acceptable per mission details. The team is small, either a four or three man team and is disrupting the supply lines, hence there need to go away… right?"

"Indeed. A bit more simplified then I recommend, but yes, you are correct." I choose to ignore the small fist pump she gave herself.

" _*Sigh* Children"_ a sudden silent beeping from my masks cam system alerted me to a new development.

"Oh?" My surprise catching Sevens attention.

"Sensei?" Halting our advance, i gave my reply, which was a simple one.

"Found them."

"Where are they." All excitement had now left Sevens voice… in fact there was not much there now, it being devoid of most emotion, leaving nothing but calm and calculation. This was a side to her i had only seen a few times. Like when she returned from her mission, the one where she killed the bandits and its leader, the bloody-hook.

"Up ahead, lying in wait in the trees. Seems like there's… three of them. Got them on thermal, though not sure i can risk determining their identity, not when there on high alert." I continued on, uncaring in the change of attitude. If it made her more combat effective, than i could live with an emotionless voiced little girl.

"How are we approaching the situation?" You could almost hear the curiosity in her voice. Almost.

"Plan C" I replied while taking out a sealing scroll from my back, and begin rolling it out onto the ground, a good ten feet in length.

"Hmh" The closest thing to a laugh escaped her mouth. "You and your explosives." After pouring a small amount of chakra in the scroll, a puff of smoke appeared, before quickly disappearing to reveal twenty cylindrical devices, and with a quick input of my dubbed "command gauntlet", the cylindrical devices suddenly grew four spider like legs, half scouring into the woods around us, the other half disappearing into the trees above.

"Well, can you blame me? I mean, it is one of my goals to find the melting points of all things, material or other wise."

" _Well, this should be fun. It's time Carmine Fuhai made his reappearance to the world."_

 **Hello good people! It's good to be back, and on time as well. Going to be honest here, I quite liked how this chapter turned out, but hey, maybe it's terrible and i just have a high opinion of myself. On other news i hope the passing of this story is not too slow to slow for you guys. Now that all that training and feeling stuff is over, we can focus more on why you guys came here in the first place. EXPLOSIONS. On old news i'm still looking for a Beta, and also a quick shout out to The legend of coolness, as i'm sorry i haven't been able to directly reply to you since, well, problems. But i would like any advice you guys can give me all the same. Let's see here… Other then that I think that's all folks! If you have a question, please either PM me, or review and I will get back to you as fast I can! Peace.**


	10. Chapter 10: High-Voltage

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto, or any of the other sources i'll be drawing upon, all I own is my wonder OC's, Enjoy!**

"Halt!" A voice to my left suddenly called out, before three ninja appeared seemingly out of nowhere… to the unprepared at least. Conforming to their demands, at least for now, I halted, while slightly turning to my left to right to fully assess what I was up against.

The two that appeared to my left where… lackluster to say the least. Nothing really standing out at least, no clan symbols or anything of the sort, though one, a boy in his early twenties with short sandy blonde hair, was using a katana. The girl next to him was also around her twenties with long curly black hair, and was simply armed with the very basics. It was the one to my right that had my full attention.

" _Uchiha"_ If the famous clan symbol on his right and left shoulder didn't give that fact away, the Sharingan looking into my very soul most certainly did. He looked like most Uchiha in my head did, that is to say short black hair with a look that almost seemed timeless. While I was conducting my investigation on my foes however, they were doing the same, looking over my admirably bare form. The only things visible being my signature mask and poncho, my rifle nowhere to be seen.

"Wait" The girl on my left suddenly called out, recognition striking her features "Isn't that the-"

"Shinobi killer, the first non ninja to make it into the bingo book and the one responsible for the death of Dan Sensei." The Uchiha finished, rage and hatred entering those eyes of his, while his hands balled up into fist. The boy and girl to my left however, where not angry with my very existence apparently, if the shaky step back the both took while drawing there weapons was anything to consider.

"Hey, come on guys, we have him completely surrounded and outnumbered. Surly we've already won… Right?" stated the very misinformed boy to left. If the look his allies were giving both me and him simultaneously where anything to go by, they didn't believe him for a second. Deciding that I was finished with my analysis for the time, I spoke up, much to their apparent shock.

"Well, as fun as this has been im afraid that the time has come for this meeting to come to an end. Seven, deal with the two on the left, but leave the Uchiha to me, I want him alive." The last part brought confusion to my would be ambushers, as there was no one else here but us. Of course the Uchiha figured it out first a second later, but by then he was far too late as the earth around the two to the left suddenly exploded, throwing four metallic spider like disks towards the two unfortunate souls.

The two however, had far better reflexes than I gave them credit for, suddenly kicking out backwards to avoid the spider mines. But I had not come this far by thinking that the first attack would always succeed, as they soon found out when they were suddenly knocked to the ground, as a heavy object grabbed onto their legs from behind them, vaguely looking like a metallic disk with four spindler looking legs. The widening of there eyes was the last thing they did before a sudden explosion enveloped them, the mines from earlier also throwing themselves into the inferno before exploding outwards, creating a small clearing to behind me of flame as I stared at the Uchiha before me.

"Come" I spoke to the Uchiha in front of me, whose expression resembles one of pure shock, along with the first sign of tears building up in the corners of his eye.

"And show me the power of the Uchiha" The man in question suddenly stopped looking behind me to the scorched earth, and started looking at me, rage overcoming his every being.

"Wakino, Ikari, I will avenge you" he breathed out, before rushing me with impressive speed. But me? I just stood there and waited.

" _Twenty feet, ten feet, five feet…"_ and just as the Uchiha was within striking range of his kunai that he pulled out while rushing me, I pulled out my own weapon.

The Uchiha suddenly stopped and leaned to the left, narrowly missing the the curved blade attached to the massive revolver in my hand, however, instead of stopping the swing I turned with it, while at the same time my other hand came out from the depth of my poncho, revealing a second revolver with a similar curved blade starting from halfway from the barrel and ending about a foot from the barrels end. Said barrel was was pointing itself right at the Uchiha face, but before I could pull the trigger his free hand shot up and knocked the gun to my left, throwing of the shot and sending it into the forests depths. Capitalising on his current advantage, the Uchiha brought up his kunai into the right side of my body, only for it to ping off with barley a dent.

Seeing as this was the moment I had been waiting for, I brought the revolver in my right hand forward akin to a stabbing motion. The Uchiha, still recovering from his last attack, was in no position to doge my own. And when the Uchiha's eyes suddenly bulged out, and blood started spilling out of his mouth, I knew it had connected.

" **BANG!** " The shot that followed afterwards was simply assurance, blowing open a hole in his back and tearing apart any organs in the way. I expected him to collapse afterwards, but what I didn't expect was for to bring his hands up in a familiar sign.

"Fire style" The Uchiha breathed out with seemingly all his strength.

"Fire Ball Jutsu-!" But before the Uchiha could fry us both in a last ditch attack, a hook and chain suddenly wrapped around his neck, pulling him from my blade and throwing him to the feet of the girl holding the leash. The girl then brought her foot down onto the Uchihas chest, and pulled, choking the dark haired man. Do to a mixture of blood loss, and now being starved of oxygen, he was quick to pass into unconsciousness.

The only sound that existed moments later where the crackling flames behind me, before a sigh escaped me. If I was being honest, while I still felt guilt for the death i've caused, I must admit that the fight was quite… easy. The Uchiha have always been regarded as the strongest, and yet we had dispatch him with unexpected ease.

Giving the still breathing Uchiha a quick glance, I then turned to the sound of footsteps approaching from behind, giving my apprentice a quick look of conformation, one she responded in kind.

"So..." She spoke up after reaching my side, and giving the Uchiha a look over.

"Not a word" I responded quickly, knowing what she was going say. The smile on her face told me I was right.

"Howed the new guns work out?" She asked instead, her town one of curiosity, the lifeless tone from earlier gone now that the battle was seemingly over.

"Fine, though i'll need to run them through some more trials before I can give them any real seal of approval." Seven just gave me a humph in response.

"And Him?" She asked while giving the Uchiha a little nudge with her toe.

"He's coming back with us, I have some ideas for those eyes of his."

"Oh?" She asked, "and what-" I suddenly cut her off by sticking my hand hand behind sevens head, deflecting the kuhai of my armour and sparing my apprentice all at once. Both of us suddenly turned around, and bore witness to the sight of the boy from earlier, his katana out and the left side of his body badly burned.

"I'LL KILL YOU, YOU HEAR ME, I'LL KILL YOU!" He screamed out, absolute rage coloring his… well everything.

"Oh? Your still alive?" I raised my gun, aiming the barrel over the wounded mans head, "Let's fix that." However, the moment I pulled the trigger an alarm went off in my mask, the thopters found something.

I found out what it was a second later when a seemingly white bolt of lighting deflected the bullet, before the offending individual revealed themselves, standing in front of the badly burnt sword user was another sword user, one that looked a lot like a certain spiky white haired masked man.

" _Sakumo Hatake, this… is not good. I'm not ready for this kind of foe, not yet. Lucky for me"_ I quickly glanced over to the Uchiha behind, and the injured man behind the white fang.

" _Ya, that could work…"_ I thought with some finality.

"So, your the Shinobi killer, the one responsible for killing Dan?"

"The one and only" This seemed to displease him, if the squinting of his eyes at me was anything to go by.

"Dan… was a friend of mind, and many others. You'll pay for what you've done." And here he raised his sword, white lighting jumping over and around the sword. Seven responded in kind, raising her hook in a ready stance, and drew Sakuma's gaze for a moment.

"Now, now" I said, drawing the eye's of both parties to me once more.

"Lets not be to hasty here. We wouldn't want anything… unnecessary to happen, now would we" I punctuated my statement by pointing my revolver down… to the still form of the uchiha. And just as I thought Sakuma's form stilled, his grip on his sword visibly increasing as his anger increased.

"Why you-"

"Girl" I turned to seven, while keeping Sakuma in my view.

"Grab the Uchiha, but make sure that he can be… disposed of should our friends try anything." Thankfully, Seven seemed to pick up on what I was planning, as she followed my order to the letter, reaching down and grabbing the Uchiha while holding her hook to the uncousensess man's throat. And all the while I kept my gun on the Uchiha while keeping my gaze on the shinobis still form, no doubt trying to find a way out of this situation.

"Now then" I spoke up again when seven's small frame gathered up the Uchihas body.

"What happens next is up to you, Sakumo Hatake." I stated, obviously shocking him for a moment. I continued.

"You can try and come for me, and perhaps even kill me. But in doing so you will not only doom the Uchiha here, but the… boy behind you." And as if to punctuate my statement the man behind Sakuma suddenly collapsed, his wounds finally catching up to him.

"He won't last long without medical aid, something I don't believe you are capable of." His anger was gone now, being completely replaced with uncertainty and doubt.

"So, what will you do? Will you fight and let everyone die around you? Or let us go and save your comrade?" And here he closed his eyes, his entire body going still. A moment passed, then another, before his eyes suddenly opened, his stance firm and face unreadable. A decision had been made then.

"You won't get away with this he stated with absolute conviction, before lowering his blade. I couldn't stop the unsee smile that broke out behind my mask.

"Oh, I think I will" I stated before suddenly jumping backwards and into the trees behind me with a chakra enhanced jump, seven following me step for step. Sakuma moved as well, but not to us, instead he moved backwards toward his wounded comrade, grabbing him and jumping away.

" _That was to close… far to close"_ And wasn't it? Had Sakuma decided that my death was a higher priority then his comrades, Seven and I would be dead. I'm not ready for combat with people of his skill, not yet. But thats why I did what I did. Sakuma was known for being a softy when I came to his comrades, and that was what I was banking on. And it worked.

" _Barley"_ I thought, though when I looked over to the almost comical scene of a five, almost six year old girl carrying the body of a twenty year old man, I couldn't stop the smile breaking out again.

" _But oh do I like the reward._ _I can't wait to see what secrets I can pry from those eyes of yours uchiha…"_

Line

For a solid five hours we ran, doubling back and leaving false trails to confuse and trick any ninja who might try and follow us, though if the readings of my drones where anything to go by, we were in the clear.

We stopped in a clearing a little while later, catching are proverbial second wind. I gazed over to to my companion, who had just finished propping up our… guest, patching up his wounds in the process with her admitabley weak first aid knowledge, something I had forced her to memorize for situations like this.

"How's the patient?" I asked, some humor seeping in my voice. She gave me a bit of a huff before responding.

"He'll live… I think."

"Well, that's all I can ask for I guess. How about the status of him waking up?"

"Oh, he'll be out for a long time. I'm making sure of that." she finished her sentence by waving her hand near the Uchiha, and watching as a black smokey like substance left his body and entered hers.

"Your draining his chakra?" She gave a humph of agreement before responding.

"Just enough that his body can still heal, but still be forced to remain unconscious to survive."

"Hmm, I see" I stated while watching her ability at work. It was a unique ability in all honestly, the ability to drain any and all chakra around her and add it to her own reserves. We discovered this during her chakra training, when she took to accidently drinking my own supply when I forced her to use her own supply through rigorous training. It was an uncomfortable experience to be honest.

After discovering this little fact, her ability to control it shot up considerably, finally understanding what the hell she was doing most likely contributing to this little detail. I had taken to calling this ability "Dark Release". Taking in a deep breath and releasing it in turn, I got up from the tree I had been leaning on, and began walking over to my apprentice.

"Brakes over, you ready to move on?"

"Ya, im good."

"Good, grab the prisoner and we'll be on our way." This drew a long groan of displeasure from the girl.

"Why do I have to keep carrying him, can't you do it?" My response was to just simply stare at her like she had just grown a second head.

"No" This time she gave a sigh of defeat while gathering up the body of the Uchiha.

"He's not light you know." She weezied out while making her way over to me.

"You'll survive. If it helps, you can think of this as some sort of training exercise"

"Ya ya, I get it" She answered as she made her way over. We took off after that, making a beeline for the base. It was time to get paid and start experimenting. I couldn't wait to get started.

Line

We stopped by the village on our way back, as I had an inkling that was were I would find my paycheck, and behold it was. Apparently, a carrier bird had come by and delivered two messages to the local militia of the town. One told them to hand over the the other message to me should I return successful, and instruction that this would be the norm, as they could not afford to leave ninja here in hopes that I would return. It also left a warning that should they open the other message, things would get… messy. The other message told me where they left the money.

After collecting my pay, which was hidden quite well on the outskirts of the village, we made our way home. Upon entering Alpha base, I immediately got to work.

"Follow me, we need to secure the prisoner before anything else." I then made my way towards one of the branching paths my cave home offered, and after a little bit of walking through twists and turns we came upon a metal door, something that surprised Seven.

"I don't remember this being here."

"This place is a maze seven." I responded a bit distracted, as I was currently typing in the necessary codes to open the door.

"There are bound to be things here you are unaware of, for now at least." The door opened after that, revealing a partially built metal structure within, wood tables lining the walls with a metal table dead center in the room, metal clamps lining the slab of metal.

"Strap him in, then grab your tools. I want this place spruced up and finished by the time he awakens.

"Why isn't this place finished yet?" She asked while placing him on the table and begging to strap him in using every single clamp she could find… and there were alot of them.

"I began this as a side project, in anticipation for guest we might have." I said while eyeing the Uchiha.

"Didn't think weed have one so soon though" I finished with some slight anticipation.

"Jeez, how many projects do you have anyways?"

"Ongoing or planned?" I asked with a mesure of seriousness. Aperently she didnt think id aswer her, as she had to blink a couple times before shaking her head.

"Both" she answered at last.

"Twenty-seven ongoing, with about fifty-six planned for, though that number will most certainly be going on thanks to our guest here."

"Hmm, I see"

"Come" I told her after the last clamp was secured, making the subject look almost like some kind of metal mummy.

"We have work to do" The door closed behind us as we left, drowning the room we just left in darkness and silence. Something that would change for the being inside at a latter date, and not for the better...

Line

 **Hello humans and non-humans alike and welcome back! I'll be honest, while I liked how this finally turned out, getting to this resolution took forever! The biggest problem was honestly my fault, in that I messed up. Originally, I was going to have the the three ninja Carmine fought be the Ino-Shika-Cho combo. However, after looking at the timeline I have created for myself I realized that they wouldn't even be genin, being around the same age as minato, who hasn't even been taken by jiraiya as an apprentice yet. now , there will be a bit of a time skip, something you can expect for a good portion of the second and third world wars as id rather not detail every day of his life or we could be here forever. Things will slow down, at least when it comes to time skips, around the end of the third war and near the start of Naruto, in case any of you are curious. Now, don't worry to much as I don't plan on just skipping the wars out right, we've still got a good four or five chapters until we near the end of the second war, which could increase or decrease depending on any ideas I get or discard. Let's see here… Other then that I think that's all folks! If you have a question, please either PM me, or review and I will get back to you as fast I can! Peace.**


	11. Chapter 11: What Must Be Done

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto, or any of the other sources i'll be drawing upon, all I own is my wonderful OC's, Enjoy!

"OW!" I suddenly yelped out before proceeding to glare at the women, or should I say elder, responsible for my torment.

"Quit your whining will you? I cant work if you keep making a fuss every other second" the elderly women replied with a old, yet stern voice. While my glare remained undisturbed, I quite why fidgeting in favor of letting the women work on the laceration across my left bicep. The Elder to my left went by the name of Nero, though I was unsure if it was a first or last name, as any question of the matter was ignored. Something I could understand.

The wound was excruciatingly annoying, though none more so than the wound on my pride and the way it was inflicted. In all honestly it was a simple miscalculation, mixed in with the fact that I had simply underestimated my opponent.

It was an ambush, with us being the ambushes, and them the victims, like so many before them. And It went off without a hunch. The unsuspected party, consisting of a caravan of supplies and a squad of seven leaf shinobi on there way to the front lines, walked right across the pre-set minefield as predicted. After the fire works, we went in and cleaned up the survivors, or survivor, consisting of a single shinobi. Except this shinobi had something in his arsenal that I had not run up against before, that being wind style jutsus. He only got one attack off, yet I had not been prepared for the wind infused kunai, and so attempted to deflect the weapon off my armor like so many before.

And if the deep wound across my arm was anything to go by, it didn't work. Seven dispatched him quickly afterwards, his wounds from the explosions making him trivial to deal with, yet the damage had already been done, and unfortunately for me I was no medic, and neither was Seven. Though we both knew the basics and where able to staunch the bleeding for the time, something like this was beyond our skill level to fully repair, and considering that the chakra I possessed was quite literally the bare minimum I needed in order to achieve some of the lowest level of ninja feats possible, simple trying to let my body heal itself through chakra regeneration like are captured Uchiha was a no go.

Another stab of pain brought me back to my current situation. That being me, sitting on the end of a medical bed grunting in pain every so often, and the eldest doctor of the village I've come to see as a sort of second home treating my wound with something that was terribly painful, stitches I assumed, if the needle in her hand was anything to go by. I had seen her a couple of times before this, during my earlier years when mistakes were still a common thing, and still are apparently. Seven has as well, though a lot less, mostly due to the fact that she only participates when needed. In fact the only reason she's needed to see the good doctor where do to incidents during training or… mishaps with new inventions. Thankfully Nero here was quite experienced in her department, even without the aid of chakra. She was good at what she did. Especially since she was around the ripe old age of eighty-four, something of a rarity in these times to be sure.

A Second later pain began lacing around my arm, so much so that I had to bite the hand attached to the uninjured arm to avoid screaming. Thankfully, I was still wearing the armor on that side of my body, so I didn't have to worry about accidentally biting a finger off.

The pain subsided after a moment, though before I could release a sigh of relief and remove my hand from my mouth, something smacked me against the back of my head, almost throwing me off the bed, mostly do to surprise of the action.

"You'll damage your teeth if you keep that up" spoke the elderly voce to my left.

"What are, my mother?" I asked in an irritated voice while rubbing my head to ease the sting.

"No, i'm your doctor. Which means you'll do what your told if you know what's good for you." I couldn't help but give a small smile at her stern reply, the interaction reminding me of times a lifetime ago, with family i'll never see again…

"Now then" The Elder spoke up suddenly while turning to a nearby cabinet and making her way over to it with a slight hobble.

"If you want that wound of yours to heal at a decent speed, id recommend taking one of these before you tuck in for the night" As she spoke she had opened up one of the cabinets above the only real table in the single patient room I was in, pulling out a small pill bottle with something written on it that made absolutely no sense to me. Even after she walked back over and handed them to me I still couldn't understand what these where.

"Chakra boosters" She spoke up again after obviously seeing my confusion.

"And this is why I where a mask" I thought bitterly. I hate being read so easily.

Understanding there obvious use, I stored them away within one of the many pockets on my person for safe keeping.

"Is that all?" I asked, ready to head home and continue my experiments. She simply gave me tired sigh in response before responding.

"Just make sure to get plenty of rest and try not to put too much strain on that arm of yours, I don't need to stitch it up a second time. Other than that, yes, that will be all." I gave her a nod in response, before reaching down and grabbing my porcelain plain mask and refitting it to my face.

But as I made my way out of the room, something unexpected happened. Nero stopped me with a single, tired word.

"Why?" I stopped at the doorway, confused not by the word, but the hopelessness in it.

"Why what?" I asked, trying to make my confusion obvious.

"Why must it be that the young suffer, and the old wither and perish." Her voice sounded broken, as though something in her had finally given in and burst. I turned my head towards her, letting her know I was listening even though her back was to me, washing my blood from her tools in the sink the room contained.

"Why must children fight for causes they don't even understand, suffer over issues they had no hand in, and die for those they have never even met." And she finally turned towards me, and with an old, all seeing eye containing times and memories outlasting my own she looked right into me. Her hair was withered, and grey, skin wrinkly and dry, teeth yellow and crooked, and yet she stared at me with confusion seen only in the young, when a child first sees the world with their own eyes, and begin to question everything.

"Why?" And it finally dawned, that perhaps im not the only child she's had to treat, to fix and repair, and then watch as they leave her for war, only to never return. A heavy sigh escaped me, one filled with memory and experience that did not suit the child before her. My very soul felt heavy at the question, as I thought for an appropriate response.

"I don't know" Was what I came up with.

"I see" She responded, her words rang with a sense of disappointment as she began to turn back towards the sink, believing that the conversation was over, but I stopped her. I was not done yet after all.

"But I do know something." This grabbed her attention at the very least, curiosity entering her gaze at what the child before her would say.

"It's all going to change" This seemed to amuse her.

"Oh? And hows it all going to change, Hmm?" She asked

"Simple, im going erase all that causes pain and suffering in the world, and leave only peace and prosperity when I pass along" What I got in return for sharing my plan was the elder releasing a hardy laugh, the kind you let loose after a child tells you something stupid and preposterous, yet at the same time innocent and endeuring.

"Thats a nice dream, impossible, but nice" She said, returning to washing the bloody tools. I count help the small chuckle that escaped me this time, once again drawing her withered gaze.

"Indeed, to the unprepared it would be an impossible dream. But unlike all the others who claim that they will be the ones to make the change, I am both prepared and ready to do what is necessary, unlike the hypocrites who populate the world." She was silent for a moment before she spoke again.

"And her?" The question was followed by her looking out the window our room had, and out to a group of children playing a game outside, some form of marco polo I believe, but more specifically to the girl in the lime raincoat and yellow shorts, face mostly hidden by her hood and hair, the only thing visible was the smile she wore from playing with the other children as she stumbled around. The interaction brought me a small smile, especially when I thought back to the villages initial reaction.

When I first brought seven with me into the village, the reception was… chaotic to say the least. Before I brought her into my life the debate of my existence regarding my frequency into the village had in all honestly split the village in half. Some believed that I was a bad omen, that me coming here would force the village to take a side in the war going on around them, an argument that became more popular when some had heard of rumors about some of my deeds, even going so far as to try and ban me from the village entirely.

Others had welcomed my existence, as I had quickly gotten rid of all criminal activity in the small town while at the same time, unbeknownst to me, increased trade by making passage to this village safer by dealing with the local bandits when they inevitably popped up.

When it was made clear however that seven was not only with me, but also my apprentice, well lets just say that if there where any that didn't really care before, they sure did now. And generally not for the better. While those who welcomed me still did and do so now, they are more subdued about it, especially when we end up returning covered in blood.

It was actually Nero who first approached us after coming here covered in bruises and scars after a particularly harsh training session, demanding that we come with her so she could treat are injuries. Of course I was were at first, but time has granted me a sense of trust with her. Since then things have gotten slightly better though, mostly due to the fact that Seven is a surprisingly social butterfly, always chattering up a storm over the most trivial of things. It was quite the surprising experience at first, having known her to be quiet… reclusive in all honesty. I guess that must be due to the fact that i'm her sensei or something along those lines.

"She understands what must be done" I finally answered her, turning back to the elder in question.

"Seems a bit hypocritical though, doesn't it? Teaching another child to kill in the name of stopping the very practice." She asked, igniting a small chuckle from myself.

"But of course" I answered truthfully, pausing for a moment before continuing.

"After all, it takes a monster to gut one" I left after that, leaving an elderly Nero to her stunned silence.

* * *

"So, what's the plan now sensei?" Asked my little apprentice after just entering our base and home.

"There no news from Iwa yet, so where good on that front. Other than that, the plans simple. Prepare and train." I answered honestly while beginning to move down one of the many passages of the cave.

"I'm going to go do some studying with the subject, I trust you know what to do?" I asked while stopping at the entrance to the corridor that would lead me to the Uchiha, looking over my shoulder to my charge.

"Of course sensei" she responded instantly and without hesitation. She had developed her own sort of training program shortly after attaining her weapon, practicing whenever she had the time. Probably why I was so comfortable leaving her to her own devices if I really thought about it.

I didn't.

Giving her a quick nod of confirmation I began moving down the corridor until I eventually came to a stop, my progress blocked by a metal door. I moved over to the door and put my hand up to a seemingly random section of the door. The flash of light where my hand was, followed by a small panel coming out of the section of metal next to the door answered why. After inserting the necessary twenty digit code, a small click could be heard, and it was at this click that I applied pressure to the metallic vaults door, pushing aside the object and entering the area behind it all.

Upon entering the area I quickly shut the door, and upon hearing the confirming click, turned around and pushed aside the curtains blocking the doors view. The sight that greeted me was the same that greeted me last time I entered, that being a slab of metal in the rooms middle, its support a single leg bolted into the ground with the ability to move itself higher or lower, as well as being able to adjust its horizontal movement. It's currently asleep occupation right where I had left him, facing away from the door. To my right where two foldable four-legged tables, sitting side to side and caring an assortment of tools and beakers full of different chemicals, with one containing a single eye. There were also single grey chairs sitting by each table.

To my left sat a pair of the same tables to my right, though this time containing an assortment of books, notepads and computers. I made my way over there, giving some of the medical and chakra related books I passed a quick glance before resuming my course to a particularly interesting object on the far left table, a type of digital notepad. After pulling one of the chairs over and plopping in it with a tired sigh, I inputted the necessary thirty-two long password needed in order to unlock this device. Said device was my current "notebook", containing all relevant details and events that have happened.

While I didn't NEED this, my memory more than capable of safely storing everything I need, it has become frequently more difficult to sort everything out, hence the digital pad. Of course I remember my incident with my father, hence the fact that not only will the device delete all information stored on the device after unsuccessfully entering the code three times, it's also been modified to write everything in English.

I gave the contents on the pad a quick glance, noticing that there hasn't been a new entry in at least a month. Not too surprising though, as there's been no real missions worth mentioning. No targets worth remembering.

I ended up scrolling down to the oldest entry, dated to exactly a year ago. I clicked on it, a feeling of nostalgia welling up.

October 6, ?

Subject has been successfully restrained for some time now, while his wounds have healed relatively well considering the damage. Though it should be noted that even the most basic of activities are considerably for the subject. The subject's identity has also been revealed during one of our… sessions. The subject goes by the name Naya Uchiha, a relatively unimportant member of the so called "Family". Subject has been relatively uncooperative since initial awakening, but has shown responsive towards the method introduced by seven, that being a reward and punishment mentality along with a session of hypnosis when available to do so.

As to what we have gained from our subject, well priceless would be an accurate statement to say the least. Advancements in optics and chakra understanding have skyrocketed exponentially, while at the same time thro-

I stopped reading at this point, already recalling the rest of the paragraph I wrote what felt like a lifetime ago. Though my mind did linger on a particular pair of words from the writing earlier.

"Chakra understanding…" Indeed, this subject alone held a very particular place in my mind. Trying to understand what chakra really was and what it could fully do was becoming a more troublesome task than expected, especially as I couldn't necessary do much with said information, unlike my research into optics, which where becoming more and more precise to the point were I was starting to wonder if surpassing the sharingan could be a feasible feet, though not anytime soon unfortunately.

The reason for this was because that, while my weapons and tools were up to date, my subject was not, having only two tomoe in his eyes. This has become more and more of a problem recently, as I can't move forward with my research anymore without the upgraded eyes. Indeed, it's gotten to a point where i'm starting to begin research into torture techniques in an attempt to force the eye to upgrade through sheer pain and desperation to die alone. A pained grunt brought me out of my morbid thoughts, and when I turned around the reason was obvious.

"So, you're awake" I said to the now conscious Uchiha. No reply was given, nor had one been given since his stay here.

Closing down the pad, I got up from my chair and made my way over to the front of the Uchiha, stopping about five feet away from him, and giving him a quick glance over. Multiple cuts littered his body, with the addition of burns seemingly snaking around his arms from the different types of chemicals that littered the tables nearby. Though the most distinguishing marks were the ones on his face, with the worst being covered up by the medical patch over his right eye.

"You know" I said while beginning to pace in front of him.

"I thought id let you know that, thanks to you, I've been able to not only start, but also finished two VERY impressive pieces of technology, one's that have been giving me no end of difficulties." I then stopped in front of him before turning to look him directly in his remaining eye, my mask protecting me from any harm that the sharingan could do.

"Would you like a demonstration?" I asked

"No" came a pained but no less elegant response.

"Ahh" came a child like response, right before my form suddenly flickered a couple times before disappearing entirely, electing a surprised look from the Uchiha.

"What-?"

"To bad" suddenly came a voice from his left, causing him to jolt from surprise. Looking over to his left, the Uchiha saw only empty space. That of course was before the air suddenly shimmered, and a one Carmine Fuhai appeared seemingly from nowhere.

"You like?" I asked, unable to hide my amusement.

"But, how-?" He began, before being suddenly cut off as someone began banging loudly on the door.

"SENSEI!" Yelled out a very familiar voice. I released an annoyed sigh before tuning to the Uchiha.

"Another time then" I told him before walking away to the door. After going behind the curtains and inputting the necessary code, I opened it up and stepped through, being instantly greeted by my apprentice.

"Sensei, Iwa has-" Here I stopped her though by putting a finger to her mouth in a shushing style. She gave me a look of confusion at first, that was until I turned around and closed the vault door, and properly locked it.

"Now then, you may speak" I said, giving her a rolling motion with my finger to edge her on while I began to walk back to the main entrance.

"Iwa sent a message" She spoke quickly while handing a message to me. I grabbed it and quickly undid the bonds that sealed it, before giving it a quick read.

"Huh, they've really messed up this time, haven't they?" I asked while passing the scroll back to seven.

"I'll say, getting one of there top generals captured is one big mess up, huh?" She responded, amusement coloring her voice

"Indeed" I stated simply.

"And because Suna decided to attack there front line all of a sudden, were left to deal with the situation." She continued the summary.

"But of course, we'd be out of business otherwise." I retorted jokingly, gaining a hum of agreement in response.

"At least the pay's good." She suddenly chipped out, drawing a smile to my hidden face

"S-rank missions tend to be" As we entered the main corridor, I made my way over to one of the many tables lining the area, as what sat upon was of some importance to me.

"But yes" I continued while grabbing one of the two-foot revolvers that sat on its surface, inspecting the foot long curved blade that covered half of the weapon before shooting out another foot.

"At least the pays good" The clicking of a magazine being inserted punctuating the end of the statement rang out for all to never hear.

* * *

He guys! So a bit of a set up chapter to be honest, but don't worry, I think you'll agree that the next chapter will make it worth it! Also, something I wanted to address is that as time goes on and chapters are made, im starting to forget some of the smaller detail from earlier chapter. So if you guy's notice any conflicting information or maybe something just doesn't seem right, please let me know so I can correct it immediately! Let's see here… Other then that I think that's all folks! If you have a question, please either PM me, or review and I will get back to you as fast I can! Peace.


	12. Chapter 12: Cost Of Progress

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto, or any of the other sources i'll be drawing upon, all I own is my wonderful OC's, Enjoy!

 **NOTE: This was updated, reread if you like and if not… well have a nice day then i guess.**

"Were approaching are designated area, so lets go over the mission details one last time, k?" I suggested.

"Okay" Responded seven.

"Let's start with what you remember". I asked, in acting a sigh from my apprentice.

"Fine. our main objective is to rescue Iwa's captured general, with the secondary being to kill his captures, with a bonus included if we can capture any of them". She finished.

"And according to the Intel provided by our clients, who do we suspect pulled this little stunt?" I continued.

"Leaf village Ambu, their elites and the best of the best". Seven finished.

"Indeed, which means no holding back, understood? I'd hate to have too fine a new apprentice after all". I spoke, drawing out a gasp of mock horror.

"But i'm irreplaceable! You could never find someone better than me". She responded in fake surprise.

"Hopefully i won't have to find out. Now then, give me an inventory check". I resumed.

"Well, I've got two explosives, my collapsible rifle," Here she pointed to the two large metal rods on her back, resembling two halves of a rifle, "-Hazard-" Referring to her hook and chain, which she went and named for some strange reason, "-and the emergency pistol". Seven said, holding up a finger for every item.

"Good, and remember your only to interfere when the kill is guaranteed, no sooner, and no later, understand?"

"Of course, it's not like you haven't drilled this into my head since day one". Seven said, giving her head a knock to prove her point. I stopped in response, and i gave seven a cold glare.

"What?" She asked slightly surprised.

"This is serious Seven, i'm going to need the best of you from here on out, no more games or playing around, got it? The situation is far too dangerous to do otherwise". I finished, hoping she'd get the point.

"Sorry". She responded, her head hanging low.

"Come on, are guests will be here soon, according to the thopters, and we still have preparations to make". I began walking again, Seven following along.

"Understood". She responded with no emotion coloring her voice.

Line

They came quickly, and to the unprepared with no warning. One second the clearing we had set up was empty, silence my only companion as i stood in its center, trying to play out scenario after scenario in my head, triple checking everything around myself in preparation for the coming conflict. The next i was surrounded, a total of eight cloak and masked individuals according to my drones, each one holding a kunai in anticipation.

"Took you long enough". I began, wanting to get the small talk all leaf ninja enjoyed so much out of the way. Funnily enough i didn't expect an answer, not from them. So i was honestly surprised when i got one.

"You". One of the Anbu said while taking a step forward. This individual had the mask of a bat on, and judging by her voice, was a she, and she was angry.

"Oh, so this one knows me, so how can i help you?" I replied, kinda curious of what i did this time.

"Bat, enough". One of the other members responded, a deer masked individual, most likely male from the voice.

"Probably the leader i'd wager." Surprisingly though she didn't, in fact she took another step forward, and i could begin to feel killing intent from her.

"Where is he" It wasn't a question, but an order. One that promised pain and death if i did not comply.

"He? Your going to have to be more specific than that darling". I responded, attempting to rile her up.

"Bat, I order you to back down this instance!" Deer yelled out to his female member.

"Deer's right Bat, he's just trying to rile you up, look bat, this is the shinobi killer! An expert in traps and ambushes, if you take even one more step, it could be your last!" Another individual tried to reason, this one wearing a monkey mask.

"Don't worry Monkey", The one with the Elephant mask spoke out in a confident tone, "-i've already identified the location of all explosives in the area, just leave this to me". He finished by raising his kunai in preparation.

"Wait what?" I asked confused. "But how could you-". And then it hit me.

"Hyuga". I responded, slightly enjoying the shocked exclaims i got from the Ambu.

"How could you have possibly known that?" The Hyuga asked.

"Only a Hyuga could determine those locations so quickly. Damn though, this just got more interesting". I responded, not at all looking forward to the coming conflict now.

"Interesting? Kid we've got you surrounded and outnumbered. Surender". The leader stated, and i couldn't help but laugh at the response much to everyone's confusion.

"You're not the first to tell me those words "captain", and you won't be the last". I explained

"Take him!" The captain ordered, causing everyone else to ready there kunai.

"Captain!" The Hyuga suddenly shouted out, causing the captain to turn his head to the side as a bullet whipped past it from behind him, the "me" in the middle suddenly disappearing while the real me appeared behind their captain. At first one might think i had missed, but a second later showed that that was not the case, proven when the anbu furthest away suddenly collapsed, the bullet i had fired striking him in his head.

"Raven!" One of the others yelled, but i continued my attack, ignoring these killer's cries. I then brought my pistols curved blade down on the Captain back, only for him to quickly move away with surprising speed, and watched as his own blade was brought to bear.

"No way". One of the anbu muttered at the sight of the Captains blade being caught by this apparent childs bare hand.

"What the hell?" The captain muttered, before helplessly watching the assassin's blade be brought down like a guillotine, severing the arm at the elbow.

"AHHHHHHH!" The captain cried out, before the child's now free hand, having dropped the severed appendage, grap his chest and fling him away with inhuman strength, even for a fully grown shinobi.

"Captain!" The Bat masked women yelled before bringing her hands together in and quickly forming a bunch of seals.

"Fire style; Fireball Jutsu!" She shouted before breathing out a massive ball of fire… through her mask… somehow. Physics notwithstanding, the fiery projectile flew straight towards me, and detonated upon impact.

"Did we get him?" One of the Ambu asked after a moments silence, right before his head popped like a grape.

"Nope" I responded, appearing a few feet away from the flames.

"Tiger!" Another shouted, before charging right towards me.

"Bull, STOP!" The Hyuga shouted, but far too late to save the man from stepping on one of the many land mines in the area, the sudden shockwave blowing up dust and obscuring part of the clearing.

"Damn it, Elephant find him now!" Bat yelled out to her comrade.

"Already on it". Elephant responded, scanning the clearing with his Byakugan.

"There!" He suddenly shouted

"Over by- VIPER!" He shouted again, only to find the child- no, monster pulling his blade out of the back of Viper's throat. The Hyuga then charged the assassin, ready to finish this once and for all, but was forced to immediately take cover when both revolvers were brought to bear, Bat following along to avoid the sudden onslaught of death.

As i fired however, a shadow suddenly appeared behind me, and i turned only to find another anbu kunai already making its descent towards my skull.

*CLANK*

Which promptly ricochet off in a shower of sparks, the shinobi unprepared for the unexpected resistance, was left off balance, long enough for one of the curved blades to find itself into his chest, right before it exploded outwards, a shell having been discharged inside him.

"No!" The hyuga shouted, forcing me quickly disengage from my newest victim to avoid the palm strikes and distance myself, taking a few pod shot here and there to unbalance the Anbu.

"You will not harm another one of my comrades, understand?" The Hyuga asked during a brief lull.

"Don't worry Elephant, i've got your back". Bat suddenly spoke while appearing next to the Hyuga.

"Now thats funny". I suddenly spoke out, surprising the both of them.

"What is?" Bat asked, her grip increasing on her kunai.

"That a Hyuga and a Uchiha would get along so well together".

"No way, you can't possibly have known…" The Uchiha whispered, caught off guard by the reveal.

"Don't worry Bat, it doesn't matter what he knows, well take him together". The Hyuga responded confidently.

"Yeah, ok, then ill-"

"I know who "He" is". I interrupted, once again uprising them.

"He's your son, isn't he? The Uchiha i captured i mean". I explained. And if the barley controlled trembleling from the Uchiha was any indicator, than i was correct.

"He's alive?" She asked, seemingly almost afraid of the answer.

"For now, but i'm slowly running out of uses for him, with his sharingan so weak and all". I replied, trying to bait the Uchiha into attacking, a bait that worked flawlessly i might add. These Uchiha might be some of the scariest fighters alive, but there surprisingly easy to manipulate if you know what strings to pull with.

"No Bat! Stop!" The Hyuga shouted, but to no avail, as the Uchiha suddenly charged me directly, hoping to maim and wound me as physically possible, to find where her boy was. To find her only son.

*BANG*

But the sudden bullet, coming from directly behind "me", stopped her directly in her tracks. In one second she was standing, a feeling of shock corsing throughout her body, and the next she felt nothing as her eye's closed for the final time, a single sentence escaping her before the world went dark.

"Horace". She spoke out in guilt, before she collapsed for the last time.

"Bat-!" The hyuga began, but was interrupted like his friend before him.

*BANG*

And just like Bat, the Hyuga fell to his knees, though unlike his late companion, he was still alive, the bullet having missed anything to major, but still severe enough to make him unable to move for the time being.

The sound of walking brought him partially back to the land of the living, where he witnessed a second assassin approaching him, this one looking exactly like the other, like some kind of clone, though this one was holding a much longer barreled weapon.

"Man, am i good, or am i good?" I couldn't help but brag. This… had been surprisingly easy all things considered.

"How?" He managed to breath out, to confused at as to what was going on.

"Poor Hyuga, did you really not think that the other me looked slightly off?" i told the the Hyuga, who could only open his eyes in realization. The worst part was that he HAD, but had written it off as something unimportant, not realizing that what they had been fighting was nothing more than a fake, a puppet of some kind. And although his mask hid his face, he knew that the assassin knew what it looked like if the chuckle he gave was any indication.

"Oh dont worry, im not going to kill, for you see those eyes of yours are far too important to do so otherwise". I reassured while brining the butt of my rifle up to incapacitated the Hyuga.

"You've still failed". The Hyuga suddenly said.

"Oh? How so". I asked, curious to what he meant.

"I saw you were here long before we arrived, and so we decided to send the Iwa general ahead with another Ambu while we confronted you". The Hyuga explained, voice full of confidence.

"He's long gone by now", he then started violently coughing, before looking back up to me with triumphant eye's, "Face it, you've failed".

"Nope". I simply responded

"Huh?" He asked, now the confused one.

"Oh trust me, i knew you'd pull something like this, so i had my apprentice follow the other member and the prisoner he was carrying, she should be returning soon.". And just like that his confidence had been crushed, his hope scattered like petals to the wind.

"We've been out maneuvered and out skilled by a child. How could we have failed".The Hyuga thought, dread filling his stomach, or what was left of it.

"NO!" Came a sudden voice behind me.

"What!" I yelled out while turning around, only to find the captain i thought i had dealt with earlier holding a kunai, with what appeared to be a blade of wind shooting out of it.

"Your not getting away from me this time!" The captain shouted while bringing the blade down.

Thankfully, my fathers training kicked in a second later, saving me from decapitation via the head, but it was unfortunately a second too late for my arm, which i could only watch in horror as the blade cut right through it, the wind infused blade cutting through my armor like a hot knife through butter.

Falling to my knees, it took everything i had to stop myself from screaming out in pain, only to look up and find the Captain bringing the blade around for a second pass, this time towards my head. But thankfully my story didn't end this day, as a hook suddenly wiped around the captains face before embedding itself into the side of his head, which was followed by a quick yank that popped his head clean off, now dangling by chains held by my apprentice with an expression fit for the dead, next to her was an old and scarred ninja, the Iwa headband around his left shoulder.

"Are you ok sensei?" Seven asked, concern leaking into her emotionless voice.

"Ill live". I responded simply, still trying to not scream my head off like a child.

"Secure the prisoner, now". I ordered my apprentice, only for her to give me a sideways look.

"What prisoner?" She asked, causing me to roll my eyes in annoyance.

"That one-" But i stopped upon realizing the Hyuga was no longer there.

"Son of a bitch". I muttered, before climbing back to my knees, having stopped the bleeding the best I could at the moment.

"Sensei, we need to get you help immediately". I gave my apprentice a quick look, before turning to the General who had simply watched the exchange.

"And you?" i asked.

"I'll be fine, they simply surprised me was all. Injury wise its minor, i can make it back on my own from this point. I doubt they will be able to send anyone else after me so suddenly.". The ninja finished.

"That sounds just fine". I responded, before suddenly falling to my knees, feeling extremely tired at the moment.

"You ok kid?" The Iwa nin asked, almost sounding concerned.

"No, but i'll live. Just need to find a doctor is all". I answered truthfully.

'Very well, then i'll depart at once and report back to my village, and inform the Tsuchikage of your success".

'Ya, you do that". I responded groggily, not really listening to what was being said anymore. Thankfully the ninja took off after that, no doubt heading back to his village.

"Sensei…" Seven asked, not sure what to do.

"Grab my arm... then direct the T-100 to carry me home as quickly as you can ok?" i finished while eyeing my severed arm, suddenly snorting out like i just heard a bad joke.

"Sensei?" Seven asked again, starting to truly worry.

"An arm… for an arm it would seem". I finished, noticing the captains severed arm lying next to my own.

"I think… I'm gonna take a quick nap… k?" And the world went dark once more.

* * *

 **And i'm back! Sorry it's taken so long to get this out but you all no how much a pain life can be at times. I'm also sorry if this chapter seems kinda… weird? Forced? I honestly didn't like writing this chapter and just wanted to get over with it so i could get to the good stuff, and i do plan on coming back and making it much better at some point… just not now or for awhile. Let's see here… Other then that I think that's all folks! If you have a question, please either PM me, or review and I will get back to you as fast I can! Peace.**


	13. Chapter 13: Ouroboros

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto, or any of the other sources i'll be drawing upon, all I own is my wonderful OC's, Enjoy!

Fool.

That is what I was, one big massive fool. I had survived through almost the entirety of this war with next to no injuries, and because of that I had allowed myself to fall to the greatest sin a warrior could commit. Pride. And my pride had cost me my arm, and the right one no less! I mean, I was right handed for peats sake!

The first month was the worst, unable to do almost anything and completely reliant on seven left a sense of weakness I had not felt since that dreaded night. Thankfully I wasn't part of any organization with duty's involved, so I could once again take "mission leave" to recuperate from my injury's.

It was near the beginning of the second month that I started DOING something about it, that being, designing and forging a prosthetic of course. The process was slow, especially since my only helper in the matter had no talent in this area, so I was left to to my own devices more or less. Luckily, the amount of funds i've have managed to secure leaves me with at least YEARS of being able to support myself, weather it be food and clothes, to materials and other expensive needs.

And so I got to work. The first prosthetic didn't take too long to create, only about a week or two. But it wasn't enough, just a simple wooden contraption in the shape of my lost appendage. So I continued with my fiddling. For two whole months I continued to tinker and experiment, messing around with design, after design, after design, constantly jumping around from idea to idea. At first I simply wanted a replacement, but when that replacement finally came after months of work, I realized quite quickly that a simple replacement wouldn't be enough. If I was going to create a new arm, than it would be my kind of arm.

Oh how I wish that I could've gotten my hands on one of Suna's prosthetics, but alas, as I was now, going hunting would not be a smart idea. And so I continued my tinkering.

I didn't get a lot of sleep, as one might imagine. Too much to focus on, too much to do to waste time sleeping my life away. Leave rest to those that were dead, for I had no time to indulge in its sweet release as that time already came when seven first brought me back with the T-100, and the reaction was quite something to see from what Seven later told me. When seven first approached the village nearby, the villagers reaction were very bipolar. Those that thought my existence was unnecessary turned away and left, uncaring of my situation and perhaps a little disturbed that there was apparently two of me now, while those who initially welcomed me came to help me, practically escorting me to Nero's place. Apparently, while questions were asked as to why there was two of me, most of my "escorts" simply helped out in silence, either uncaring or unwilling to know the truth. Nero's reaction was quite the prideful one, that is she immediately took me in and begin to heal me to the best of her ability. Unfortunately, she was no tsunade and so any thought of reattaching my old arm was thrown out the window. Of course, when I did finally come to, her first response was to hit me upside the head for being a moron and getting my arm chopped off. The next reaction was to thank Kami that I was alive. She then threatened bodily harm if I even thought of leaving my bed, a request I ignored came nightfall, and while not having an arm is a major pain in the ass, my ability to leave a town full of nothing but civilians was still not to be trifled with… even if Seven had to carry me part of the way back with our robots assistance.

Pain suddenly flared in my other, organic hand as my day dreaming left me with little attention to the welder in my hand, the device having strayed a little too close for comfort.

"Damn it". I hissed out. Guess there are some consequences for not sleeping after all.

"Sensei?" Seven asked groggily as she stepped out of one of the corridors leading from the main chamber of our home, wiping her eye's and stifling a yawn all at the same time.

"Good morning". Came my quick reply, not really paying attention, instead focusing on the metallic limb in front of me. I heard a sigh in response, before she moved over to our kitchen.

"I'm going to feed our guest, you want anything?". She asked while taking out a stack of objects from various compartments and the fridge.

"No." I simply replied, focusing on the task at hand, much to Sevens displeasure, though voice it she did not, already knowing that any argument would get her shot at again. Under the guise of "reflex training" of course.

Ever since our return, our guest, the recently named Horace as Sensei had revealed, was basically left to his own devices. As sensei was currently… preoccupied with other matters, leaving his well being completely and utterly up to me, as sensei explained that as of now, he had no need of the Uchiha, his purpose having been completely exhausted at least until his eye evolved.

At first she honestly hated it. It interfered with her training schedule, and forced her away from other matters she would rather do in her free time. But she rather quickly began to tolerate it and even begin to… enjoy taking care of their captive, who was far more responsive than he's ever been, answering questions she might of had or just simply speaking his mind when she just wanted to talk. It made her realize just how isolated she really was, and made her feel guilt for their captive, strapped to a table twenty-four seven. Eventually she even worked up the courage to ask her sensei if they could maybe build him a little room inside the secret one, so he could finally leave his miserable table, to which he muttered under his breath, "I need to construct construct additional pylons".

So with that sleep deprived response I went ahead and begin to build a cell for Horace. It… wasn't easy. In the slightest. So much so she had to dig up some of the older plans Sensei had used to build the other rooms just to get an idea of where to even begin. It was taking a long time, but she was confident that it would be ready soon.

"Seven" I called out, stopping my student as she began to leave to the prisoners room with food in hand.

"Yes?" She replied.

"Were getting low on silicon and iron, I need you to make a run to the village as soon as you can". I finished, waiting for the reply.

*sigh* ' Very well, i'll head out after-" But as Seven begin to walk away, her following step caused her side to suddenly explode in pain, forcing her to cry out as she tumbled to the floor.

"Seven?" I asked Seven as she came to, having apparently blacked out when she fell. I knelt besides her, holding her head up with my one appendage.

"Seven?" I asked her again, worried about the situation and what the hell just happened.

"Im ok… at least I think im ok". She fumbled out while clutching her left side.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm not sure, my side feels like someone took a tree to it for some reason though". She answered before lifting up the hem of her coat, revealing a nasty bruise in her side

"Huh? But when did I get this…?". She quickly trailed off, obviously at a loss of words as to what was happening.

"Have you trained recently?" I suggested, that being the only thing I could think of at the time.

"Yeah I have". She answered, though not sounding very convinced at my suggestion.

"Hmm… can you walk?"i asked her suddenly, getting a questioning glance in return.

"I think so, but why-"

"You need to get that looked at, and i'm not capable of treating something like this. So get ready to head out if you can, im taking you to see Nero". I told her while walking back to my previous position to grab a certain object.

"But sensei, your arm-"

"Will do for now". I said while grabbing the unfinished contraption, quickly attaching the the necessary wires to the specific nerve endings located in my shoulder. When the wires were attached, I gave the device quick test. First raising my new arm up to my head, before opening and closing the metallic hand several times. All the while aware that I could feel none of it, a sensation that was as disturbing as the skeleton it resembled.

* * *

It was at this moment that I realized that eating as little as I had was not helping me in the slightest. Either that, or Seven was putting on a lot of wait. It was this question I debated as I carried my apprentice through our forest towards the village, while simultaneously keeping an eye on my new appendage, now fully bandaged as to not cause too much… concern, when I entered the village.

"I can walk on my own sensei!" Seven yelled at me for the umpteenth time, a cry which was ignored once more in favor of getting to our destination ad quickly as possible.

Eventually she gave up and simply cradled her side in an attempt to stop the pain, all awhile wondering how she not only got this wound, but how she hadn't noticed it till only now.

As we approached the village, the place in question now in sight, I begin walking not to the villages main entrance, but to the villages outer wall, where I had constructed an entrance for me and my apprentice to use if we needed to not attract the attention of the entire village's population, another reason I was able to make my escape from

Nero's home before hand.

After opening the entrance and making my way through, I immediately made my way to Nero's home and or hospital, taking every shortcut and back ally I knew. Because of these detours, I ended up coming through one of Nero's back windows that led into where she did her doctoring.

"AHHH!" Came the sudden frightful yelp of the older women in question.

"Oh, dear me Carmine, haven't you ever heard of-"

"Seven's been injured, and i'm unable to treat her". I quickly interrupted. Nero's Eye suddenly opened wide upon seeing the child in my arms, finally seeing the reason for my coming.

"Im fine Sensei-" But a sudden pain obvious to everyone in the room caused her two grip her side in some sense of trying to stop the agony.

"Get her over to that bed, now". She ordered, a task I was more than happy to comply with. After getting her to the bed in question, Nero quickly but gently pried sevens hand away, before lifting up a portion of her jacket to reveal the bruise, which was even worse than before. Surprisingly, Nero's reaction was simply to let out a heavy, tired sigh.

"Oh child, what did you get yourself into this time". She asked as she moved to one of the many cabinets scattered around the room, drawing many items before taking them over to the rooms counter.

"Where not sure, she simply woke up with it this morning, and even then only seemed to notice it later on". I explained on Sevens behalf.

"I can speak for myself sensei-" Another bout of pain quickly shut her up. I could hear the older Women give us a bit of a tsk under her breath as she mashed and stirred all her ingredients together.

"I'm getting too old for this crap". She muttered on her way back over, a bowl of… something in her hands.

"Drink". The older women said after kneeling down to sevens level. Seven quickly took the bowl, but before she began drinking gave the substance a quick sniff before quickly recoiling back, her face one of disgust.

"It smells like crap!" She exclaimed

"Do you want to remain in pain? Because if not then I recommend you drink it". The women reasoned.

"Ugh, fine". Seven said while obviously preparing herself for what was to come. But when she suddenly spit the contents out, seemingly gagging on her own breath, I could reason she didn't prepare enough.

"It tastes like shit to!" She choked out. The older women could only give a soft sigh to her complaining.

"I didn't want to do this, but you've left me with no choose it would seem". The older women said while raising her hand to sevens bruise.

"Huh? What do you mean-" But she was quickly cut off when Nero's hand came down a lightly slapped Sevens bruise, causing the girl in question to double over in agony, Nero's other hand grabbing the bowl in sevens hand to stop the contents from falling out.

"Why would you do that?" Seven asked through her agony.

"You will drink the soap, or i'll hit it again". She threatened while holding out the "drink" in question.

"Just what kind of doctor are you?" I couldn't help but think to myself as seven took back the bowl after her pain subsided. She quickly downed the contents, though her face still showed one of disgust.

"She'll be fine?" I finally spoke to the women.

"Oh yes, she'll be all right. Just giver her a day or two of bed rest and she'll be as good as new". I gave her a hum of agreement, before turning and walking away.

"And where do you think your going?" The women asked, stopping me in my tracks.

"I have business to take care of" I tried to explain.

"Not yet you do, not until you explain this". She said while grabbing me by my mechanical arm from underneath my poncho, giving it a slight tug in order to pull me around and to better examine it.

"It's a prosthetic I designed, or am in the middle of designing it I should say". I quickly explained while also pulling my arm away from her grasp. She gave me a grunt of disapproval, before attempting to grab the limb in question again, though this time I let her look at, Sevens state reminding me as to why disagreeing with the… doctors, request would be a bad idea. She quickly unraveled the part that covered my shoulder, exposing the part were wire and steel met flesh.

"Oh dear child, what have you done". She asked more to herself than me, which was good because I honestly had no idea, hence as to why this damn thing was taking so long to finish.

"You, child, will visit me every month for a check up, and if you so much as miss even a single appointment I WILL hunt you down, kick your ass, and drag you back here in pieces if I must, understand?" She threatened, and seeing as what she just did to seven, I have no doubt that she would. Besides, it wouldn't do if what was left of my arm began to suddenly rot itself off because im an idiot and decided to do something stupid in the process of experimenting with the metallic limb.

"Very well, i'll stop by every month if that's what you wish".

"It damn well is". She responded, but eventually dropped my arm and allowed me to re-bind it again.

"Now then, if that is all I still have business to take care of".

"Yes yes, that is all". Nero responded while heading back to seven's bed. I turn and left after that, confident that Seven was in good hands.

* * *

As I exited Nero's home and begin my walk to mt supplier in all things metallic and good, it came to be increasingly obvious that something was quite not… right. The problem was I couldn't quite tell what the problem was. Eventually I made it to the blacksmiths shop, and upon entering found Kiyoshi there and waiting, apparently awaiting something to do.

"Ah! There's my favorite customer, so what can I do for you?" Kiyoshi Asked.

"Silicon and Iron please". I asked politely.

"Silicon and iron huh? Very well, just give me a moment". He said before disappearing into his back room.

As he was grabbing the materials I required though, I still had some strange feeling that something was wrong.

"Hey Kiyoshi?" I asked the man as he came back from inside his workshop, materials all bagged up and ready.

"Yeah? Whats up kid?" I ignored the "kid" comment of course.

"Is there something… wrong?" I asked, trying to see if I could make him understand.

"Wrong? Well, not really, I mean i've had better days of course but-"

"No no, I meant with the village".

"Oh!" He said, finally understanding what I meant.

"Well, now that you mention it there's been a string of strange disappearances lately". If I wasn't listening before, I was now.

"Disappearances?"

"Ya, folk have just up and vanished it seems".

"Like who?" I wondered.

"Mostly beggars, the homeless and other such individuals. At first nobody really cared as you might imagine, it was only when counselor Urata Yoshino disappeared that people began to worry, preferring to stay inside and all that. Personally, im not to worried about it, but that's just me". The blacksmith revealed.

"Wait" I told Kiyoshi

"Hmm? Whats up?"

"Counselor?" I asked, having no idea what that position ment in this village.

"Huh? You mean you don't know who, or even what the counselors are? Boy, there the village leaders, all five of them- well four now". He ended by giving me a critical eye. That information though… should of been something I acquired long ago, the fact that I didn't know this was kinda concerning to be honest.

"Actually, I heard that one of the Councillors was asking around for you, not sure which one or if it's even true or not but maybe you'd want to look into it?" He suggested, pulling me away from my thoughts in the process.

"Ya, that would probably be a good idea". I admitted. I quickly payed and left after that, making my way over to the building in the center of the village, as it was one of the few buildings i've never visited or needed to even know about I thought it would be a good start.

"Note to self, familiarize myself with this village till there's nothing left to learn, because seriously, this is just embarrassing". I finished my inner dialogue as I approached the buildings main entrance. After quickly entering the building I found a very nice interior, the morning sun shining through the side windows gave the place a lavish look, and at the back of the room was a desk, a attendant I assumed at her station, and a older man, possibly in his fifties talking to said attendant.

"Excuse me?" I asked the man as I approached him.

"Ah! Just the person I was looking for!" The man said after he turned around, clasping his hands together and approaching me in tandem.

"Your Carmine I assume? The mercenary that decided to make our little village his home?" He asked while holding out one of his hands, a gesture I responded to with a hand of mine own. It was after all good business strategy to be courteous to your employer after all.

"Yes, that would be me all right".

"Huh". The man said after we parted hands.

"I thought you'd be taller".

"I assure you". I began, trying to keep my temper under control.

"That size isn't everything, as many will attest to".

"Very well then, i'll take your word for it". He finished with a small shrug.

"Alright Mr…" I trailed off shortly after, realizing I didn't know this man's name.

"Morino, Morino Eisen".

"Morino then, I heard that you seem to have a slight missing persons problem?"

"Indeed". He said grimly.

"In fact, that's the same reason I was looking for you in the first place. You see, It started about a month ago with the poorest of the poor. People that were beggars and homeless just started up and disappearing. Of course, as you might imagine, nobody cared at the time and instead simply looked the other way. Despicable in all honesty, but that's just how things are these days it seems". A sad look could be seen in the man's eyes as he spoke. Interesting.

"It only started to become a real problem however when those of the, ah, "higher class" began to disappear. That being said, it was only with the disappearance of counselor Urata that a state of emergency was declared". He finished up with a tired sigh.

"That was when we decided to see about hiring you to deal with the situation, but with your own disappearance over the month, some of us feared the worst". He explained, giving me a critical eye during his entire explanation. In response I simply lifted up my wrapped up arm from under my poncho, and unwrapped a portion of it, the hand to be more specific, revealing a metallic skeleton underneath, the sight causing the man's eyes to widen in alarm.

"As one might guess, I've been… preoccupied lately.". I explained while re-wrapping my hand.

"No kidding…" He said under his breath before giving his head a good shake.

"So then Mr. Carmine-"

"Just Carmine works". I stated.

""-Carmine then, would you be willing to help us?"

"Of course, i've invested quite a lot into this village and i'd hate to see it wasted. Ill began my search for the culprit immediately". My reply must have been exactly what he'd been waiting for, if the massive smile, one of releaf it would seem, was anything to judge on.

"Thank you so much, this means far more than you realize". His choice of word brought a small chuckle out of me, surprising him.

"Indeed, it probably does mean more than I realize". I said, thinking about how much I still don't know about my second home.

After a few more minutes of talking and some small haggling on price for mission completion, I took off from the building and back to Nero's home. I had some explaining to do after all, and it wouldn't be wise for the master to leave there student in the dark.

* * *

After explaining the situation to seven, we decided to stay in the village for the time being, only making a quick trip back to base to resupply and feed our guest, though I was less sure on the last part then the first.

Unfortunately Seven was still bedridden for now, which left scouring for clues my business for now. On the upside however, my thopter drones made scouring the entire village an easy matter. But on another disappointing note, I had no idea what I was even looking for. All I knew as that people were disappearing, and that it seemed to happen at night.

These thoughts and more, plus the screens in my masks HUD, were what kept me occupied as I sat on a random homes roof, near the outskirts of the village were most of the disappearances happened.

*CRASH*

Of course the nearby sound of something crashing to the ground also caught my attention. After identifying what ally it originated from, I jumped down into it landing right behind a male figure who was currently scavenging a nearby garbage bin for… whatever he was after.

"Excuse me-" I began only for the man to suddenly jump from his position inside the bin.

"NO, NOT AGAIN, NOT AGAIN!" He yelled out before running away from me and deeper into the ally way. His response enacted an irritated sigh, I didn't exactly have time to

go chasing down the man after all, so I simply drew my revolver and after some quick readjustment, fired. The corner he was about to turn into suddenly exploded and he, rather predictably, backed away from said corner only to trip and fall on his ass. I was on him before he could recover, my mechanical arm grabbing him by his head to hold him in place.

"NO PLEASE HAVE MERCY-"

"SILENCE!" I yelled out, predictably cutting off his cries in the process.

"Please don't kill me". He begged me, tears rolling down his dirt covered face, his brown hair in a total rats nest.

"I'm not going to kill you you fool, i'm only hear to talk". I tried to reason.

"Really?". He cautiously asked.

"Yes really, why would you think I was here to kill you anyways?"

"I th-thought you'd came back to finish the job". He sobbed out.

"Finish?"

"Yeah, you see last night when I was looking for food I thought I felt a mysterious presence you see, but before I could turn around somthing bashed me upside the head.

The next thing I know i'm being dragged through some woods by some mysterious figure singing the creepiest song i've ever heard". The man explained, seemingly gaining more strength to speak as he spoke longer.

"Well considering your here, I assume you got away". I easily deduced.

"You're damn right I did! You see i'd heard that some of the other low lifes were beginning to mysteriously disappear, so I decided to arm myself the best I could, with this!" He said while pulling out… a stick.

"That's it?" I asked in disbelief.

"You can knock it all you want, but the truth was that the moment I realized what was going on, I pulled out this old bad boy and gave the asshole a big old thwack in the side!" He triumphantly declared.

"And then you ran". I finished for him.

"Of course I did, I wasn't staying around any longer then I needed to". His face quickly morphed into one of horror.

"I can still hear it though, the taunts it threw at me when I was running. I honestly didn't think I was going to make it back. It always sounded like it was close by, just right behind me, yet still out of sight". He said in muted horror, most likely thinking back to those very moments.

"It?" I asked him, trying to understand as much as I could.

"Ya, well im not really sure if he was a he, or she was a she, to dark out you see… though if I had to pick one or the other id say it was a she". He said while rubbing his stubby chin.

"You wouldn't happen to know were "she" was taking you?"

"Nope, and I never want to". He truthfully answered.

"Fair enough".

"Say, while it's not really my business, why exactly do you care?" The man asked when I began to walk away, finally letting go of his head in the process.

"Hunting". I replied simply before jumping up to the nearby roof tops.

"Well I wish you good luck, for whatever it's worth". The man replied to my long gone figure.

* * *

As it turned out, the place the man was probably being taken to was fairly close by, an abandoned orphanage it would seem. And it only took my three whole hours to fine. Fantastic. Surprisingly though, it was through the thopters thermal vision that I found it, the place in question expanding a surprising amount of heat for being "abandoned". I made my way over as quickly as possible, using the thopters to scout ahead and identify any ambushes that might come. None did.

When I finally reached the old building, and the building was most certainly old and most certainly scary by the way, I entered through the front doors only to discover… nothing. Or at least, nothing on its surface. The two story building, lit by only moonlight, was the very definition of creepy-abandoned-horror-workshop, but after clearing both floors top to bottom I still couldn't find anything. Yet I knew something was here, the heat signatures the building was giving off were far to high for an abandoned building in the middle of nowhere.

I decided to take a seat in the library, it being the last place I looked, to ponder what the fuck was going on when I noticed something I had missed before. Blood, a trail of it in fact.

"How cliche" I thought with some amusement, mostly trying to ignore my frayed nerves that were screaming to leave and never return.

Of course the trail lead to a nearby bookcase and disappeared underneath it. Cause the cliche train was going already, why stop it huh? Already guessing what to do, I begin to pull out books at random until…

*CLICK*

The sudden noise echoed around the room, followed by the long drawn out creak of the bookcase swinging open, revealing a torch lit path down a set of spiral stairs.

"Of course there's a set of creepy ass stairs leading into and secret basement, it wouldn't be complete without it wouldn't it?" I asked myself. No answer later saw me carefully descending down the stairs. On my way down however I noticed something powerful, or more specifically a powerful stench. That being the stench of the rotting dead of course. As I approached the bottom I began to brace myself for what was about to meet my sight, and when the bottom came, opening up to a large chamber stone chamber I knew that this was NOT a cliche.

Three things I noticed at once, the first being the stench was so potent I took all my willpower to not up and empty my stomach right then and there. The second was the corpses, and there was a LOT of them. Scattered throughout the room, in seemingly random locations mounds upon mounds of corps where stacked, far to many to be from the village alone. There where other areas as well, the walls that is where many were hung by their hands, feet, and other areas in some sick sense of what he could only assume to be art. The last thing though was what really caught his attention. It was a mirror, a fucking massive one, like a full body-mirror mirror, and in front of said massive mirror stood a single individual. One I new quite well.

"Damn it Seven". I said while approaching the girl, who continued to simply look into the mirror, as if entranced by it. When I finally made my way next to her however, I finally began to realize how wrong the situation really was. My first hint was that the mirror was in fact NOT reflect our appearance, or even the room for that matter. The mirror showed a clear and empty room, and where Sevens reflection was stood a different girl. Oh, it was mostly seven, the getup was still the same, but her face was all wrong. While seven right now wore an empty expression, her hood on and hair covering her eyes like normal, reflection Seven had her hood off, was covered in so much blood her jacket was now crimson red, and to finish everything up wore her hair back, a soft smile covered her features, like what she was looking at made her nice and happy.

"What the hell is going on girl". I demanded from Seven. So imagine my surprise when it as someone else who responded.

"Something wonderful". Came the voice of my own reflection, holding a blood stained combat knife. he then raised its other hand up to his face, before removing the white mask I always wore, revealing my own face devoid of any emotion whats so ever.

"I'm going to have to disagree". I told my reflection, raising my revolver to my reflection head.

"That's because you dont understand whats happening". It explained, completely ignoring the gun at its head.

"What are you?" I asked, trying to figure out just what the hell was happening.

"I am what you fear to be, the thing you dread the most of yourself, of what you fear to become". It explained.

"That makes no sense whatsoever". I explained back.

"It will, it already does after all, and you'll learn it again".

"I don't deal well with paradoxes". I told my reflection.

"Thats why im here" Sevens reflection said, finally speaking out while gazing at me with those piercing eyes, the eyes resembling an eternal eclipse.

"We all have a purpose sensei. Mine is to guide you into hell for the first of a thousand times. I can't wait to do it again". Her voice never left a happy tone.

"Do not despair for it is always watching, as it always has, and never will". My reflection the tilted its head slightly to the left, and my own followed along, like the reflection of a mirror.

"What was, will be". Spoke the combined lips of all the rooms occupants, whether alive or dead was unconcerned with, and in a single moment the torches lighting the room darkened for just a second, revealing in its aftermath a clear and empty room, the mirror empty of all reflections.

"What will be, was". Me and seven finished in unison. I simply stood there after that, before turning and walking away.

"Sensei? Whats… what's going on?" My student asked, her voice quivering with a variety of emotions.

"At the moment? Were leaving. Everything else can come later for all I care". I responded while begging to walk away, aware of Seven running up to me, though my attention was focused on the object over the door way I entered from, that being a single body. The body of the man that had escaped Seven to begin with, who now hung from above the doorway entrance, nailed to the wall with several needles and nails, a broken stick rammed through his heart. But what caught my attention as I passed underneath him was the symbol of a serpent devouring its own tail carved into his chest, a symbol that perpetually spun in a circle on its own, ever growing yet always devouring.

* * *

Well the story IS called the Mad Engineer isn't it? And we haven't really seen any "mad" yet huh? Until now at least. BTW I did update the last chapter to make it… well less shit at least, so if any of you care for a reread you can pounce on that if you wish. Let's see here… Other then that I think that's all folks! If you have a question, please either PM me, or review and I will get back to you as fast I can! Peace.


	14. Chapter 14: Know All That I Possess

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto, or any of the other sources i'll be drawing upon, all I own is my wonderful OC's, Enjoy! possess**

The walk back was a silent one, for both Seven and I had much on our mind. We had made a quick stop by Councillors office beforehand, were I informed him that the problem had been dealt with. I knew that it hadn't, not really. It was my own apprentice that had been doing it after all, and yet… I just knew that the disappearances would stop. I couldn't say how, I just new they would, and considering all that had happened, a gut feeling like this was all I really needed.

But as we walked through the forest I called home, and to the base I called sanctuary, my mind was still at the basement of that orphanage, still looking into that mirror. I remember the words of mirror me, I always would after all. He told me that they were the creation of our fears and doubts, the things we wished to hide from the world given life. And yet for the life of me I could not figure out what my reflection represented. The only defining trait was his emotionless, something my apprentice has down, yet I feel that there's more to this than I realize. As for my apprentice, I believe I held this off for long enough. Stopping in my tracks, I called out to my apprentice who continued as if in a daze.

"Seven". I spoke out, my voice taking on my reflections in emotionless.

"Hm? What is it-" But when she turned to face me, she seemed surprised to find one of my revolvers nigh an inch from her head. She did not move. She barely breathed.

"You will answer everything I ask with truth and nothing more, no underplays or over exaggerations. Just cold, hard truth". She gave a slight, yet steady nod in agreement, as if she knew this was coming and had been preparing for this very moment. Good, makes this much easier for myself at least.

"Now then, tell me girl… why do you refuse emotion during combat?" It seemed that my comment wasn't what she prepared for however.

"What do you-". But she stopped when my trigger finger squeezed a little harder.

"...". She said nothing, a least at first. I could see the gears turning, her mind trying to explain a concept she's never had to address before. But that was all right. I had all day.

Eventually it seemed she reached an answer, but when she spoke it was of defeat.

"I dont know". She seemed scared, as if she believed I would kill her for her response. But I wouldn't. At least not yet.

"You weren't supposed to". I revealed to her, shocking her.

"But then-" Another squeeze of my trigger silenced her instantly. She was breathing heavier now.

"The question you see, was a trick. The reason you could not answer it was because the questions itself was false. The real question, is why do you show nothing when you kill". And it was here that I got my desired effect. Her spine went rigid, her eye's shrunk, and her breathing accelerated.

I had noticed this a while ago. When she first put on her mask of expressionless, I simply chalked it up to her way of coping with fighting. And yet when we trained together, or fought with the intention of NOT killing our target, she would take her metaphorical mask off. Again, I didn't really care. She seemed to be doing well mentally, and physically it seemed to be helping her, so I said nothing. But recent events now say other wise, and I need to understand the situation as best as I can. Oh I have my suspicions, but now is the time for answers.

"Well?" I asked after several minutes of silence, seemingly startling her.

"I-Im not s-sure-"

"You enjoy it, dont you?" It was almost funny how fast a stuttering mess could becoming a corpse. skin pale, eyes wide with fear, and not a breath to be heard. That was what my apprentice resembled at my revelation.

"Killing". I continued mercilessly.

"Please…" She whispered while taking a step back.

"Or at least…" I said while taking a step forward.

"...stop". She pleaded, but to no avail.

"A part of you does". I finished as she continued to take step back after back, until she was up against a nearby tree, stuck between a rock and a hard place as they say.

And there we were, seven against a tree and me, pointing my revolver against my own apprentice. It was almost poetic… like it was being written by shakespeare himself.

"Tell me Seven… when did this begin?" I asked already knowing the answer, but I was curious if she did.

"It… it was the mercenaries". She responded, sounding like she was about cry at any moment now.

"I remember… feeling so helpless when they first attacked our village". She continued, seemingly resolved to spill everything.

"And then you came... like an angel of death you came, and killed everyone. All the monsters, and all the demons, you came and slew them all. Then you offered me your hand, and a chance at revenge. But not on those that attacked us, you already killed them. No, you offered revenge against a world that would let us suffer and die without a chance to even leave a mark on it. And so I accepted. I knew it would be hard, but I thought it would be worth it. And then you sent me to kill those bandits. And it was so… easily". And to think my apprentice had kept this hidden from me. It seems I know even less about my own possessions than I myself realize.

" _How annoying"._ I thought, but I continued to listen all the same.

"And when I reached the Bandits leader, having killed all his followers, when killed him with his own weapons, watching the light fade from his eyes, I felt… Good". The statement was punctuated with a small smile, like it's mere thought simply brought her joy. But the smile didn't last, not even a second.

"But then I began my way back, and I saw everything that I did. I was scared". And the tears finally begin to flow.

"I- I didn't know what to do-"

"So you did nothing, instead you hid your true thoughts under a mask and in doing so have caused us a mountains worth of trouble, and potentially forced us into a cult of some kind". I finished for her.

"Im sorry… im so sorry sensei". She said while bracing herself for death.

I closed my eyes, and after some deep thought I opened them, and I knew what had to be done.

*BANG*

The sudden shot blew out a section of the tree, sending wooden splinters everywhere while the noise scattered any birds nearby to the horizon.

And Seven? She… opened her eyes in confusion, noticing the smoking barrel had in fact, not killed her. And after looking slightly to her right, found a hole barley an inch to the right of her face.

"But… why?" She asked in a small voice, one that quivered at its own insignificance. But I did not respond with words, I responded as everyone should respond to a child in distress. I embraced her, enveloping her in my arms and held her. She began choking, not on a lack of oxygen, but from the tears that streamed down her face.

"Im so sorry". I told her sincerely.

"Im so sorry for what i've forced you through, and for what we will face in the future. No child should have to suffer, and so i'm sorry I asked you to". I told her sincerely as she bawled her eyes out in my cloak.

"I won't ask for forgiveness, for i've long since accepted that I will never receive it. Instead I ask that you continue suffer with me, until the very end". And through the tears that stained her, blinding her in liquid sorrow, she nodded in agreement.

Long did we sit their, one of us finding comfort in the machine, the other embracing their tool, and through it all the moon was high and full. And the night, still young in its old age, awaited what came next. There was still much to be had under this moon, after all.

* * *

A loud and sudden creek echoed as I opened the metal vault like door to my guest's chamber, drawing the man in questions attention, his now long black hair wiping around to see who entered.

"Oh! Hey Sev-" But he stopped in his tracks when he saw that it was me with his food, and not Seven.

"Oh, um, hi…" He began but quickly trailed off, not really sure what to say. I simply grunted at the action, finding it amusing.

"Sevens had a rough night, so i'll be your entertainer for the evening". I said in a joking manner while walking over to the table he had been strapped to for only God knows how long at this point.

"Ah, I see..". Once more he trailed off, but I couldn't exactly blame him. For a very long time now Seven had taken on the roll as housekeeper considering my friend here, this would be the first time in a very long time since i've even seen him, lead alone brought him food. A click later and the restraints on the upper portion of his bodie undid themselves, allowing the uchiha to sit up and stretch.

"Ahhh…" he breathed out as he began popping and stretching every bone and muscle in his body.

"Hear". I told him while holding out a plate of meat, vegetables, and rice while pulling up a chair next to the table. It Something Seven had prepared yesterday apparently, so I simply heated it up and brought it over.

"Oh, uh thanks". He said while ever so cautiously taking the outstretched plate from me. The meal honestly pretty big, enough for two people at least. It was practically gone in five minutes. I guess when you could potentially go hungry for days on end, you ate what was given to you.

"I see Sevens building you a new home". I said while eyeing the partially constructed cell at the end of the room.

"Hm, ya. When I first asked about something other than table to live on, it was honestly joking". He said while licking the plate clean, and yet I could tell he was on edge. He was carefully choosing his words, perhaps in fear that i'd punish him otherwise I suppose.

"So I was surprised when she agreed to look into it". He finished, still looking as nervous as ever.

"Well, I specifically don't remember her asking for permission to do such a thing". Horace suddenly went very still.

"-But I don't see why not, as long as you behave yourself that is". I finished casually, listening to the man's sigh of relief with some amusement.

" _Perhaps one truly can't appreciate what they have until they have nothing"._ I debated inwardly.

"You seem to be healing well". I told the Uchiha while eyeing the man's body, and while he was still very thin, his scars, like the knife/gun shot to the chest, were healing nicely.

"Yeah… I guess they are huh?" He answered before going very quit. I guess trying to talk to the man who murdered your friends, stabbed you, shot you, then proceeded to experiment on you would be hard to talk to.

"Hey? Could i… ask you a question?" He hesitantly asked.

"Go ahead" I said in response.

"Why am I alive?" He said getting straight to the point. And I could tell from his eyes, this was a question he had been asking himself for a long time.

"What, you don't want to be?" I said while flashing my revolver.

"I… dont know". He said with a voice filled with defeat.

"You said that, or at least Seven said that you had no more use for me… that you got all you wanted… and yet here I am, still alive". He sounded broken, like whatever purpose he had was fulfilled, and now he was left with nothing.

"Truthfully? I don't know myself". I honestly told him, which seemed to shock him more than anything.

"Really?" He asked in disbelief.

"Yup. In all honestly I should kill. You serve no purpose as you are now, and are simply eating up resources as a result… and yet I have a feeling that you need to live. I don't know why, and I can't say how, it just simply is…"

"Huh… I see" He said while handing the now spotless plate back to me. I took the plate before standing up and fastening the guest back to his home.

"You can't say your time here was that bad though, can you?" I asked as the final restraint was locked in. He just raised an eyebrow in response.

"Well, it's not like you've ever been tortured, and I would say you've been well feed for your position". Which was true, almost all my experiments on the boy were done while he was heavily sedated, and the ones were he wasn't were minor ones, nothing to so much as whimper over, unless you're afraid of needles that is.

"Well, I guess with that outlook ya, its been… ok". He didn't sound very sure of his response.

"Hmm, sleep tight Horace". I told him as I made my way out of the room.

"Ya". He said to himself mostly.

"Sleep tight".

* * *

It had been a long night, and I was more than happy when it came time for me to hit the hay.

*Knock knock*

I stopped in the middle of putting on a shirt for the night, confused at what I just heard.

There's only two people in this whole complex, and one of them is currently tied up, which means either were being invaded and the enemy is choosing to knock politely before they kill me, or…

I walked over to the door and quickly opened it up, and beheld a very tired looking Seven, wearing nothing but a white t-shirt from what I could tell.

"Sensei" She greeted, sounding VERY tired.

"Seven? Why are you hear at this time of night?"

"Im afraid to sleep". She told me, hanging her head low in apparent shame.

"Aw, I see. Very well, come on in". I told her while opening the door for her.

"Wait, really?" She asked in disbelief.

"Girl, i'd be more worried if you could sleep soundly after a night like this. Besides, we have work to do tomorrow, so I need you in tip top shape". I explained, which drew a small Seven from my tiny companion.

"Yes Sensei". She said before practically flying into my bed, which was thankfully big enough for us both. I soon crawled in after her, while also putting some distance between us. No need to make things awkward.

Seven passed out after that, a slight snore overtaking her normal breathing. I had closed my eyes long before that, yet still I couldn't find sleeps nice embrace. There was to much that had happened to quickly, not enough time to sort everything out, not until now apparently. And so instead of resting like I needed to, I simply lied there and thought, sorting out my mind, sifting through memory after memory in an attempt to understand what was going on.

That Mirror was never part of the Naruto Universe, at least to my knowledge of the universe, which in all honestly could be described as mediocre at best. Oh I watched the series, and while its knowledge would be invaluable when the time came, it was the in between moments that could honestly be called the most important, the unknowns. And I had encountered one of these unknowns. The real question though was-.

My eyes suddenly shot open. Something was wrong. Something about the the room had changed. And after straining my ears for some sign, I realized the problem. Seven… was no longer snoring. I quickly looked over, and was barely able to contain the heart attack that followed. Their was seven, laying on her back, barely an inch away from my face. She wore a large yet soft smile on her face, her eye's wide and almost crazy in their look.

"~Took you long enough~". She said in a sing song voice. After getting my heartbeat under control, I managed to weeze out my response.

"Mirror Seven". This seemed to please her… and at the same time she looked disappointed.

"Close". She said, before proceeding to roll right on top of me, her face now MUCH closer than before.

"Your mind seems heavy with thoughts, so let me clear some up for you?" She asked while lacing her fingers under her chin, her expression the same as before.

"Can you get off me?" I asked in the best possible irritated voice I could muster,

"Nope".

"Fine, lets get this over with". I said, resigning myself to my fate in the exchange for possible answers.

"First off, who are you?" I asked, trying this one again.

"Im Seven. But im guessing thats not what you meant". She said, her voice talking on a playful tone.

"You see, I AM seven, just a different side of her. I was here when she was born, I was here when you saved me, and I was here when you trained me". She explained.

"Like to side of the same coin". I said, fully aware that one of her hands was now slowly walking its way up my stomach.

"Nope. saying that were two sides of the same coin would be saying we're too different personalities, when in reality it's more like a painting with to pictures on the same tapestry. We are the exact same being, just different." She finished.

"That… makes no sense".

"I know right?" She said in a chipper tune, her hand now playing with my hair.

"Wait ,wait, wait… what?" I asked confused. She didn't know either?

"Just because I, that being Seven I mean, was born from the Wyrm, doesn't mean I understand everything that goes on with it.

"Wait, what Wyrm? Like a dragon Wyrm?" This was getting out of hand quicker than I thought.

"I don't know. All I know is that for the first time since creation itself we were reborn for the first time… again, all by the love of the Wyrm".

"Us?" I asked once again, ignoring the obvious paradox.

"Yes". She said while slowly stroking my cheek with her fingers.

"Us".

"Then where is he?" I asked the girls, while at the same time trying to hide my discomfort as best as I could.

"Who?" She asked back.

"The other me". This seemed to amuse her greatly.

"Oh? And how do you know he's not already here?"

"Because I'M here". I answered back, ignoring the knot forming in my stomach.

"Oh really? Can I ask you something?" She suddenly said while surprising me.

"What?" I asked, trying REALLY hard to ignore where her hand was moving to now. Her head suddenly lowered, till it was right above my ear.

"Who are you?" That… was not what expected.

"Im Carmine-" But she interrupted me with a swift finger on my mouth.

"And who is Carmine Fuhai?" She asked, now rubbing circles on my stomach with her finger tips.

"What do-"

"Shhhhhh, now tell me Carmine… who ARE you?" She asked, but this time the question was greeted with a memory, the one of the mirror, and my reflection. They told me that they were what we feared, the things we despised, the secrets we wished to keep… and yet my reflection was so very similar to me… so similar… in almost every regard.

"Sleep tight" She told me before resting her head on my chest, swiftly falling back to snoring as she dreamed. But I? I did no such things.

"Who am I?" I wondered out loud to no one and nothing. And nothing answered back. At least… not yet...

 **Hello People of the Interwebs! I hope you liked this installment, and hope that it answered some questions, and left you with even more. For those of you that prefer action fear not, that will be next chapters stchick. Otherwise i'm just continuing the paradoxical nature this story will continue to shovel your way, so i'd recommend a little tin hat before you begin reading for now on :D In all seriousness though, i'm going to be honest, a beta reader would be nice about now, in fact even if you're not officially one, but you feel like helping out with grammar and just making sure that the story flows well, as well as getting on my ass if i'm taking to long to update this story… basically a babysitter would be nice ;D. PM or review if your interested… or just want to make fun of grammar, I don't really care. I also did some grammar change for last chapter, so that should help things out as well. Let's see here… Other then that I think that's all folks! If you have a question, please either PM me, or review and I will get back to you as fast I can! Peace.**


	15. Chapter 15:Telltale

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto, or any of the other sources i'll be drawing upon, all I own is my wonderful OC's, Enjoy!**

"What". I asked in bewilderment.

"Please sir, I understand this is quite all of a sudden, but I beg of you to-" I held up my hand in a silencing gesture in an successful attempt to silence the older man who had approached us from nowhere along with what appeared to be a Suna ninja on our way out of our little village. The only reason the sandy one still lived was because of the slash across his forehead protector, and the relative youthfulness he adored. I wouldn't call him a child, that being said he was no adult either, unlike the older man he was with. In all honesty the elderly fellow could be described as some kind of Indiana Jones knock-off. Short grey-aged hair mostly hidden under a tan fedora along with a short yet thick, well trimmed beard complete with thin wrinkles adored around his face gave him the look of a man who has aged well, and still is raring to go.

The tan button up T-shirt, brown cargo pants, and brown overcoat were what you'd suspect of his kind, if of course he was what I thought he was. The only differences to the usal jack of all trade archaeologist was the white ascot secured around his throat and the backpack filled to the brim with equipment, ranging from shovels to brushes of different sizes.

"Once more, from the beginning". I told him in all the seriousness I could muster while attempting to ignore the massive bags both me and seven were holding, packed to the brim with everything we could want, made even more comical considering each bag was at least twice the size of Seven and I.

"Ah yes, well you see I req-"

"THE". I said interrupting him once more.

"BEGINNING". I finished, hopefully displaying my annoyance. At first he just looked confused, but at last realization smacked him in the face.

"Oh my! Please forgive me, i've just been…" He trailed off at the blank expression we both wore… or sevens at least. It was hard to look bored while wearing a mask… hmm. Maybe I should make a mask that could change face's? It would be funny if nothing else.

"Right, from the beginning then.". He said before squaring his shoulders and looking me dead in the eye… or eye lens.

"My name is Tadahiro Aizawa, and this is my son, Heijiro Aizawa". The son in question gave a stiff nod in greeting before going back to watching everything with a suspicious look, like he expected to be attacked any moment now.

" _Ninja"._ My mind snarkily supplied.

"I'm an archaeologist from the Land Of Wind". Tadahiro, continued saying.

"Recently me and my team discovered an ancient temple buried deep in the heart of Suna's desert. The temple is a complete mystery, and seemingly has no connection to any other historical site in the world!" The man proclaimed gleefully… before his shoulders suddenly sunk in despair.

"Unfortunately the war has prevented us from acquiring the necessary protection needed in order to safely comb the site of all its secrets, especially with the increasing rate of bandit attacks against those without shinobi protection". He finished with a loud sigh.

"And so you sought out mercenary aid instead". I finished for him.

"Of course, it wouldn't be the first time after all. However, after doing a bit of digging around for a group willing to help us with our plight we, and by that I mean my son here, overheard a group talking about a new and upcoming star of sorts who was already racking up quite the reputation…" Tadahiro finished with a raised eyebrow in our direction. I of course stayed silence, while Seven seemed to almost be pleased with the remark. Eventually he just shrugged the unspoken question off before continuing his rant.

"I admit, I was intrigued by this new development, however it wasn't till I learned of the title you were bestowed with that I was convinced you were the one we needed". The response wasn't what I expected in all honesty.

"The Shinobi killer. A title like that, especially when bestowed to a mercenary of all people speaks volumes of you capability". Images flashed before my eyes. Outposts devoured by flames, squads torn apart as the very earth shredded there flesh to ribbons, and so called demi-gods laid low to name a few.

"That is a… fair assessment". I told him without a trace of modesty. Business was business after all, no need to brag.

"That being said". I quickly spoke before he could continue, a single question burning through my mind.

"How on this blasted planet did you find me?" I asked. It was an important question, after all if this man could find me, then perhaps my enemies could as well.

"Rumors mostly. There are many that say you frequent a small trading village somewhere in the northern part of fire land. In all honesty this wasn't the first little town i've visited, and I was beginning to think the rumors were wrong. Thankfully they weren't though! If your willing to help that is…" He said before trailing off with a concerned look.

" _Hmm… im going to have to do something about those rumors of mine."_ I thought with some annoyance.

" _As for his request, well…"_

"I'm afraid" I began, noticing the quickly increasing look of panic the older man had.

"That i'm going to have reject your offer". I solemnly told him.

"Please sir, I beg of you to-".

"No". I told him in stern voice that broke no argument. But I wasn't finished.

"Escort duty as well as prolonged protection means I will be unable to handle the many requests I have, many of which I know will pay far more than anything you could offer to make it worth the trip". I explained in detail, hoping that he would get the message and leave.

He didn't.

"Please!" He begged, hands clasped together and everything.

"I promise-!" This time though it wasn't me who interrupted the man's babbling.

"Come on father, they said no and I doubt us begging like kids will change their minds". The son said while shooting the two of us an irritated look. His father at last seemed to give in, looking incredibly depressed in the process.

'Very well. I'm sorry for bothering you with our troubles. Come on son, lets-".

"Wait" Came small voice of a child, one I was quite familiar with.

"Seven…" I growled out in warning. But of course she ignored me.

"Give us a moment". She told them before looking at me and then proceed to waddle away with her two towers swaying every now and then a short distance away, an action I followed with the added effect of some few choice words thrown my apprentices way. Thankfully the two had caught us outside the villages gates on our way home, so there was no need to worry about being overheard. After I caught up to her she turned my way and looked me dead in the eye- or eye lens, and spoke to me with unwavering confidence.

"Were doing this".

"No" I instantly replied.

"Please sensei?" She asked again, this time though there was a quiver in her voice, almost like she was desperate for me to say yes. I could only sigh in annoyance before responding.

"Why?" I questioned back, surprised by my apprentices desperation.

"I'm just so, so…"

"So…?" I questioned as she trailed off.

"BORED!" She practically wailed out to my utter bewalment.

"What" I said in some hope she could understand my confusion.

"It's been nearly two years since anything interesting happened". She desperately exclaimed, referring to the discovery of our… condition, as well as the events that unfoiled because of it.

"And every mission we've gotten after that has been so mundane and… boring. I need to do something besides watching people explode or I think I will myself." she finished with a pleading look.

"Please?" She asked with the cutest look she could muster, the two massive bags she was still holding only increasing the absurdity of the situation.

Unfortunately for her I was immune at this point, the number of times she's tried to pull this on me only increasing my resistance to such trickery-

"Fine". I answered in a defeated tone. While I wouldn't admit it, I was in agreement with Seven in this matter. While the past two years were most certainly productive, cash quickly raked in and research leading to much development, it was… well boring. There's unfortunately only so many times you can take the hat (or head) off a shinobi at a kilometer away before things start to become mundane.

"Yes!" She squealed out in a triumphant voice.

"On one condition". I said interrupting her sudden celebration.

"You have to carry the groceries home". I told her in my best attempt at a sinister voice. She suddenly froze, her body stiff as she gazed upon the two massive six foot tall bags she was already carrying, before slowly turning her gaze to the two I carried. The audible gulp of fear that followed was well worth the cost already.

Line

"What happened to the girl?" Tadahiro asked when I returned alone with no bags or apprentice in sight.

"Groceries". I unhelpfully supplied before taking a more serious stance.

"Now then, after some… convincing, my apprentice and I have decided that we will, in fact be taking up your offer". The glee on the mans face suddenly skyrocketed, but before he could act upon this newfound well of joy I quickly stepped forward until only my face and his were only inches apart. I ignored the sound of the kunai being drawn behind me in favor of what I had prepared next.

"Now listen closely because I will only say this once". I told him with all the seriousness I could muster.

"While I am your guard you will listen to everything I say, and do everything I say without question. If I say jump, you jump and ask how high afterwards, if I say duck you will NOT ask were, and if I say run then you had better run until we no longer remain in the same land. Understand?" I told him, hoping to convey the seriousness of this contract. To his credit, he only cracked a smile.

"Understood". He easily replied, probably already used to this by now. I turned and began walking away, but not without some last words while only sparing the missing nin a single, unimpressed glance as he held his kunai in preparation for an attack that wouldn't come.

"There's a method to my madness Mr. Tadahiro, and while it will no doubt be different than what you probably expect, simply let me do my work, and i'll get us all home safely". I told him before throwing over one last piece of knowledge before I disappear beneath the forests infinite canopy.

"Tomorrow, same time and location. Be ready or else the contracts through". Then I was gone, leaving the two to there own devices for now.

Line

"Ah! You made it!" The older man called out to two my and Sevens approaching forms, the latter aring a large pack not unlike the older mans own.

"Of course, a contracts a contract after all. Speaking of contracts…" I said before pulling out a large scroll and handing it to the old man, who was quickly joined by his son as they both began to read it over after the man had taken it after some hesitation.

"That there is simply confirmation to our terms and your agreement, a standard procedure that all my non-ninja clients go through (Pesky buggers always manage to scurry off , the bastards)." I explained to the two as the slowly began to unwrap the massive scroll.

"Here". I told them as I took the scroll back.

"Let me help you with that". I then grabbed the open end of the scroll… and simply dropped the other, unrolled side, and we all watched as it slowly opened itself, rolling across the ground a good twenty feet before it finally stopped, revealing its full legality to all… or in this case the two victims who were looking at it with a mixture of shock and fear.

"So". I said, drawing the two shell shocked victims back to reality.

"Lets begin". I exclaimed as I rubbed my hands together in a excited matter, ignoring the defeated sigh my apprentice gave as she walked over to the nearest tree to take a nice nap.

Five hours latter and one sleepy apprentice kicked away, I gathered everyone together before we took off.

"Alright, now that that's taken care of we can begin. First off, my apprentice here will be travelling next to you on the journey while i'll be travelling from a distance to support. Any questions?" I asked.

"Ya, why do we get the kid as our guard?" The Suna nin asked, giving a pointed look to the child in the lime raincoat, who was giving said ninja her own look of annoyance.

"Well, considering that this "child" here has committed the equivalent of mass genocide alongside me, I think she will do fine". I told the ninja, which earned me a smug look from my companion towards the unconvinced shinobi.

"It's alright Heijiro, if our guard believes this girl can properly protect us, then I to will believe in little seven here". Tadahiro said while giving my apprentice a kind smile.

"Uhh… t-thank you?" Seven said with a slight stammer, apparently unprepared for the compliment.

"Enough, were moving out". I spoke out as I jumped into into the nearest tree.

"Yes, we are" The only ninja said hurriedly while beginning to walk along the trail that would lead them to their destination.

"...Paid by the hour… who does that?" The ninja muttered out in annoyance as they walked, a statement that Seven couldn't help but give a slight chuckle at.

"What's so funny?" The ninja asked with no attempt to hide his annoyance.

"My sensei does have strangest ideas, some more strange than others…" She trailed off at the end in a hypnotic gesture, recalling some of her sensei's more estranged ideas.

The shinobi wisely decided to leave his questioning at that, unsure if he really wanted to know or not.

Line

"I didn't know that Carmine had an apprentice". The suna nin asked as they continued the walk to their destination. They team was already three days into their journey when it seemed that the nin simply couldn't keep his mouth shut any longer.

"That means i'm doing my job then". She stated simply. She was to be her Sensei's trump card after all, a hidden ace up his sleeve that next to no one would know about.

"It's just… you seem a little bit young to be travelling with someone with his reputation". The nin continued, referring to their hidden guardian.

"If you think i'm young now, then you should have seen me… crap, three, almost four years ago now". She told him, thinking back on how its only been four years since her Sensei found her.

"How old are you anyways?" The ninja asked.

"It's not nice to ask a lady her age you know" She told him a very not-lady-like-matter.

"Uh huh, sure". The shinobi responded, but ultimately dropped the subject.

"Now it's my turn, why did you leave your village?" Seven asked in child like voice.

"That's personal". The shinobi practically growled out to the girl.

"And so is asking a girl her age". She shot back with, to which the ninja simply gave a long sigh to before he responded.

"Fine, i'll tell you why I left my village if you tell me your age, deal?" He asked with a single eyebrow raised in question.

"Sure, why not... You first". She said with an innocent smile. After some mild grumbling he began.

"In all honesty it was mostly an accident".

"Wait". Seven said while holding her hands up in a time-out gesture.

"How do you "accidentally" defect?" She asked.

"Well, it was more like the incident that let me defect was an accident. You see, I didn't necessarily join willingly. Dad needed money in order to start his career, and it was no small secret that a ninja's life pays well right? So I thought, "Why not?". Unfortunately many of the ninja in my village conveniently forgot to mention the fact that most genin don't survive to become chunin. So already I was dreading what the future could bring, and to top it all of D-rank missions pay pocket change, while C-rank missions don't really exist during times of war".

"But then it happened", he suddenly said in some kind of trance like wonder, "There we were, me and my squad, who were total assholes if I may add, doing a simple retrieval request when we were ambushed by by a bunch of kiri ninja". He then slowly shook his head as he relieved those events.

"We didn't stand a chance". He finished solemnly.

"So how did you survive?". Seven asked in some wonderment, no doubt expecting a grand tale of a new and fresh genin single handedly taking on a squad of kiri ninjas.

"I played dead". Was his disappointing response.

"What". Seven asked, disbelieve coloring her tone, which the ninja easily shrugged off.

"I know, not the most thrilling tale is it. I was the only survivor of course, so it was easy to find where father was working at and not get caught. And the rest they say, is history". He finished with an approving nod.

"Do I get to know that history?" Seven asked.

"Nope". He replied cheerfully.

"That… was not what I expected". Seven finally said after several seconds of awkward silence.

"Meh, you can't please everyone".

"Or anyone".

"Or anyone". The ninja wholeheartedly agreed.

"Arnt you afraid of being found though?" Seven asked after moments pause.

"Kinda". He replied after some thought.

"Then why do you wear the headband?" She asked pointly.

"Sentimental reasons".

"So you remembering your home is worth potentially dying over?" She asked once more, earning a sheepish look from the ninja in question.

"Well… perhaps not. I don't now, I heard that all shinobi that leave their village do this so I just kinda went with it". He replied hesitantly.

"How are you still alive?" seven finally asked in utter bewilderment.

"A combination of no-one-knows-im-alive, some well learned stealth tactics and good old lady luck". He replied with absolutely no shame.

"I wish I had your luck, maybe then I could help my Sensei more, … I'm also nine".

"Huh?" The ninja asked at the random number suddenly thrown in.

"I'm nine years old". She replied to the confused shinobi, who took on a look of enlightenment.

"Oh! I see… twelve". He suddenly said, now it was sevens turn to look confused.

"I'm twelve, in case you were wondering." He said in a smug manner.

"Well I wasn't". The apprentice insisted.

"Ok, whatever you say…" The ninja said while his words trailed off into nothingness.

"..."

"..."

"Sooo... you got any stories to pass the time" He asked curiously.

"Yes". The old man, Tadahiro, said from behind them having listened in to their conversation.

"Im quite curious of the tales you could tell young lady". Tadahiro continued. Seven couldn't stop the smile that spread across her face.

" _Oh do I have some stories for you"._

Line

"Are we getting close to your camp?" I asked the old man.

"Yes, our team set up camp just over this ridge". Tadahiro Answered back as we begin our ascent up a massive sand dune. We had entered the desert land of the Wind five days prior of this two week long trip. Seeing as there was really nothing I could hide in anymore, and I had next to no experience with desert warfare other than "Blow it up", I had decided to join the team of three in their travel. Thankfully this trip had gone well so far, no encounters of any kind at all. Add to that fact with the coolant system I had added to my armour and I was doing fairly well all things considered.

Seven on the other hand… not so much. Poor girl had removed her jacket long ago and instead had decided to tie it around her waist, exposing her drenched white t-shirt and shaggy short brown hair. The backpack full of camping gear as well as a number of gadgets and what-nots probably didn't help that much either.

Of course on the opposite spectrem was the suna ninja and his father, who acted like they had lived here there whole life- oh wait.

"Ah, there she is". The old man declared as we cleared the ridge and looked down at the small sea of tents randomly sprawled around a single, admittedly small structure. Except… there was something wrong with the picture, like a tiny detail was missing, giving the picture an incomplete feeling-

"Where's, well, anyone?" My apprentice pointed out the not-so-small-missing-detail.

"Tadahiro, how long ago should your associates have remained here?"

"No more than a two, three days at the most". Tadahiro replied, worry leaking into his normally chipper tone.

"Damn it", I said before releasing a heavy sigh.

" _So much for having an easy time"._ I thought with no small amount of annoyance.

"You two, do NOT leave Sevens side, i'm going to clear the campsite. Only move in when I give the signal, got it?" I told the three before immediately heading out before they could respond to the rhetorical question. I threw out a couple of drones as I proceed. I would have loved to have kept them out at all times, but this lands weather payed hell on there systems so I could only send them out every now and again for some quick scouting.

As I entered the sea of thirty or more tents, both revolvers out and ready at a moments notice, it was quickly apparent that whatever had happened had happened long before we arrived, as any traces of footprints the sand may have held were non existent.

Cautiously, I entered one of the tents, honestly expecting the remains of some gruesome murder, wouldn't be the first after all, but to my surprises I found… nothing. It was like they all just up and went away. And after a couple more minutes of scouting on my and the drones half, I simply had to conclude that the area was safe… at least for the moment. One could never be too careful, especially with a ninja village so close by.

As I turned to leave one of the many tents I just finished exploring, something caught my attention. A journal it seemed. After a brief pause I decided to give it a quick scim, on the off chance something was cataloged before whatever happened, well happened. Picking up the leather bound journal, belonging to one Torii Ryūzō. After flipping to the last sections, I found the first section related to this site.

 _Entry Number 567; Unknown Temple_

 _It has recently come to our attention that a mysterious temple related to no other known religion or figure in history has been found in Sunas heart. Tadahiro, the old bastard, and his son recently took off to find some mercenary aid do to the shinobis reluctance to lend us some much needed military support, leaving me to get a head start while simultaneously taking care of the new recruits. I can already feel the headache coming along._

I flipped to the next page, hopeful that I was not just wasting my time.

 _Entry Number 568; Confusion_

 _We finally arrived! After a long and grueling journey, it's nice to finally settle down for the night before the excavation begins. However, something… strange has been happening lately. When we departed from the land of fires border, there was a total of thirty of us, and yet when we settled down around the unknown temple, we did another headcount, standard procedure, after all we couldn't risk having accidently left someone behind. And yet when we completed the count, there was a total of forty people! After some looking around me and some of the others managed to find some of the people we didn't recognize from the recruits from suna, and began to question them. Yet in the end they were legit. They had the proper paperwork, they were on the official lists, everything! Some even talked about work on past excavations with our team, yet for the life of me I can't remember seeing them even once. Maybe i'm just tired from the trip, but I don't know. There's something fishy going on here, I can feel it._

Hmm, curious. Could these mysterious people be ninja? It's possible… yet also unlikely. First off, why would ninja be infiltrating a group of archaeologist of all thing when there was a war going on. Secondly and most importantly, even if ninja were infiltrating the group for some reason, I can't imagine that they would do such a bad (or maybe to good?) job of blending in that no one person their even noticed them. Flipping the page over revealed the final two entry.

 _Entry Number 569; Concern_

 _Something's very very wrong. After the fiasco of the previous night, I thought- no, hoped that what had happened was in my head. It wasn't. We did another headcount. The number increased again, up to fifty people! Completely with tents and everything, which includes the proper paperwork and everything of course, just like before. They act like they've been here the whole time, like everything is completely normal and twenty people didn't just show up out of nowhere… maybe they didn't? Maybe the desert heat is finally getting to me. It's possible, but I don't think so. There sending down the first batch into the temples, which thankfully there's an opening to. In fact it's the only part not buried by sand. Professor Anzai and some of the new recruits volunteered. The rest of us are going to start digging out the the temple, at the very least the extra hands will be of some unexpected help._

I immediately continued on to the next section. This was not ninja, and I prayed the final passage would explain what it was.

 _Final Entry; Fear_

 _This place is cursed, there's no other way of explaining it! Slowly, ever so slowly throughout the course of the day people began to disappear, only to be replaced by something else. One moment I would be talking to a colleague of mind, only to return later and discover that not only was said colleague no longer there, he was never there. Harada, Hashiba, Sinoto, all of them gone. And whenever I ask one these, these things were they went they simply gave me a blank look and asked me "who?", like they had never met the professors responsible for their invitation here, if they really are who they claim they were. It was when the team sent into the temple came out that I knew this place was cursed. Not a single member was the same, nor did they understand who I was talking about when I questioned were Professor Anzai and the original students were. Then night came, and we did a head count. Sixty. Sixty people, and I don't recognize a single one of them. The entire original team was gone. I can hear it, as I huddle in my tent, I can hear the voices outside, SEE the shadows pass by. I'm so scared. Tadahiro, my friend, if you are reading this then please,_ _ **FOLLOW US HOME.**_

The page ended at that.

" _Well, on the bright side I think I know what this temple is associated with"._ I thought while a stray breeze came through the tent, blowing the flap open and adding to the chill in my spine. As I left the tent, journal in hand, what could only only be described as the temples entrance greated me, the tents in front of me having been oh so conveniently placed aside so I could view the dark passageway in its entirety. And as I continued to stare, the sight of the pinpricks of light could oh so slow be made out from the temples dark entree. The lights reminded me of eyes-

"Sensei?" My radio suddenly cracked. I did not jump out of my skin either. And no one could say otherwise.

"Yes Seven, what is it?" I asked as I got my breathing under control.

"You've been gone for awhile now, everything alright?" She asked, her voice tinged with concern.

"Yeah" I said before looking back to the temples entrance, only to find the two pinpricks of light gone.

"You can come down now, the areas secured… or whatever that means for this place."

"Sensei?" My apprentice questioned.

"Just come down here, i'll explain in person".

"Ok, be there soon". She replied before the radio went dead.

"What have I gotten myself into this time?" I asked nothing in particular.

" _A headache, that's what"_. I helpfully answered.

Line

"But… how?" Tadahiro asked after having read the journal entrees I showed him.

"That is a good question, one I wish I had the answer to". I told him with a solemn tone.

"This just doesn't make any sense, how could something like this have happened?" The Ninja of the group asked after reading the passages himself before passing it off to my apprentice.

"Is there an echo around here?" I asked him with my "annoyed" tone of voice.

"Sorry". He said with his head hanging low in guilt.

"Well" Seven said, after handing me back the journal which I pocketed for safe keeping.

"There might be some way to find out". She said before pointing in an all too familiar direction.

"No" The ninja said after a moment of silence.

"No, I refuse to go in there! You read the passage, we go in, we don't come out". He attempted to point out.

"I'm afraid". I began to the teen ninjas horror.

"That i'm in agreement with Seven on this one. The only way to now what happened is to go to the source, which just happens to be that spooky temple in the sand".

"Fine, go ahead then, you can both die for all I care-" The complaining nin suddenly found a chain wrapped around his neck, accompanying an agitated girl also breathing down his neck.

"If all your good for is complaining, then i'll really give you something to complain about if you keep talking". She told the ninja, who instead of talking instead shook his repeatedly until Seven gave a small grunt of affirmation and let the teen go.

"And you?" I asked the older man, who had the look of deep thought.

"Of course I'll be joining you. I came to this temple to unravel its secrets, and if doings so now will reveal my comrades fate then all the better". He practically radiated determination.

"Good. Then shall we begin?" I asked my current comrades, getting a nod of approval from two of the three, and a grunt from the third.

"Alright then" I said as I approached the temples dark entrance.

"Let's do some tomb raiding".

* * *

Our first problem became fairly apparent after only a couple minutes after our initial descent into the temple, which consisted of nothing but stairs I might add. The problem of course, was light. Or lack of it.

"Oh hold on, i've got something for this". said the voice of one Tadahiro after Seven brought the subject up. And just like that there was light, or in this case fire coming from the end of a torch-

"You carry a torch in that bag of yours?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Well of course I do. When you've been doing this for as long as I have you quickly learn what counts as a necessity, and a torch most certainly counts as one". He finished. But before I could speak my mind something happened.

"Tadahiro".

"Huh? Whats up?" He asked in concern when he noticed the tone change.

"How long ago do you think this temple was constructed?"

"And why would-"

"Constructed". I asked again in a far more forceful tone.

"Hmm… id say about one to two thousand years ago based on some early testing I originally did before we sent out to find some protection and learned youngsters. Why?" He asked now sounding concerned as well.

"Because i'm picking up a radio signal deeper inside". Indeed, the pick up was almost instant, one second I wasn't there then another it was.

"Do you think that the missing archeologist are the source of the signal?" the ninja asked.

"Perhaps..." Though I know my voice sang a different tune. I then grabbed the torch from the professor.

"Come on, let's get going". I told them before continuing my descent, torch in hand

It wasn't long before we found the bottom of the stairs, and subsequently a dead-ish end. Dead because we were stuck on a platform surrounded by darkness that seemingly doubled as a wall, the torches light unable to pierce it. Ish because in the center of the platform was a brazier with fresh wood just waiting to be lit.

"This so obviously a trap it's not even funny". The ninja stated.

"Of course it is". I said all matter of fact.

"Were still going to do it aren't we?". He asked already knowing the answer.

"Well… we could leave". I suggested

"We could?" The ninja asked, hope entering his eyes. In response I just nodded towards the stairs, to which the ninja confusedly looked behind him towards the stairs-

"Damnit" The nin exclaimed as the area were the stairs were previously located were gone, seemingly replaced by the darkness that surrounded us currently.

"Just light it already". He told me as he slumped in defeat.

"I myself am quite curious as to what happens as well. Whenever your ready Carmine". Tadahiro told me, my apprentice simple nodding in agreement.

"Very well then, here goes nothing". I lit it. What followed next could only be described as a supernova of light. It was so bright that even the filters in my mask couldn't suppress it, and even when I shut my eyes the light still burned through… before completely disappearing. If the cries of my companion and charges were anything to go be, they did no better. Thankfully I was able to open them shortly after without the added spots-

"Woah". Came my exclaimed cry as I looked upon the temple in its fullest, a carry which my companions soon joined in on.

The temples inside could be described as a hollowed pyramid. Behind us the stairs returned, leading almost all the way to the pyramids top, though that didn't make sense considering were the exit is located, a large majority of the pyramid should be visible still, yet only that entrance could be seen on the sandy surface.

Another thing of note was the the pyramid slanted outwards. From where we stood on the platform we could be considered halfway down from what we could see, yet the pyramids walls continued to descend far pass our visual way, and I had a feeling that they may never end.

Final thing of note was the platform itself, which was A) being held up my the stairs it seemed, having no other structures connected to it, and B) was absolutely covered head to toe in large blood red runes, with a metal coffin dangling above the platform, suspended by four large chains, one for each of the pyramids wall which was were one of each chain was connected to. The coffin had a single lock on it, which also seemed to double as the only thing actually holding the chains in place.

"What is this place-" Bur Sevens question was cut short as a sudden loud burst of static had me grabbing my ears in pain.

"Sensei!" Seven said as she flew to my side, my other charges following close behind. Of course I heard none of it, the static might as well have been drilling holes in my ears for the pain it was causing me. But before I could rip my mask of and throw it over the platforms, two words were made out through the static, each word sent chills through my body.

"...CARMINE… FUHAI…"

"Sensei?" My apprentice asked as she noticed my sudden cease of movement. I answered by lifting my finger to the black, slightly tinted blue coffin.

"I found the radio signal". I told them after a moments silence, for them at least, the static remained as did the two looping words.

"Impossible". The professor stated.

"And yet thats where its coming from". I told him after deciding to just turn the radio off, and not throw the expensive piece of equipment over the edge.

"Great, so now what?" The ninja asked. I had to admit, he was taking this quite well. Or at least he looked like he was. Who knew what was going on in that ninjas mind.

"Simple". I told him after a stood up from my crouched position.

"We open it up". I declared as I began to make my way towards the coffin.

"So were just going to ignore the demonic runes covering the platform them?" He asked no one in particular, as everyone else had already followed me over to the coffin.

"That's what I thought". He said before he to, walked over and joined his apparently suicidal companions.

"So… how do we do this?" The ninja said once everyone was front and center.

"Like this". I said before reaching out with my right hand, and proceeded to grab the lock.

" **ANALYZING DNA SAMPLE".** The lock suddenly spoke out with a deep and almost menacing voice that echoed across the infinite pyramid. It was safe to say we all took a sudden step back.

" **DNA CONFIRMED. WELCOME BACK MASTER FUHAI".** The Lock spat out once more before seemingly undoing itself, the mechanism holding all of the chains together for the better part of a thousand years suddenly undone as the lock opened up.

The four chains it seemed, still followed gravity's command, as when they dropped their payload they immediately flew into the abyss below, now free of there burden.

"What is going on here!?" The ninja shouted out after the chains were no longer threatening to drag us with them into the void below us.

Before anyone could even try to explain the complexity of the situation to the ninja, it seemed the coffin had called dibs. Then as the coffin lid suddenly shot out a thousand years worth of dust before slowly falling swinging downwards, impacting the stone with enough force that we all flew a couple of inches of the ground. Thankfully the platform decided to stay whole, however that was the least of our concerns at the moment, as the figure inside the cradle of death was now exposed for all the world to see. The figure was held up inside the open coffin, like he was displaying himself to all… But the person… the man inside… he was-

"Me?" I asked in bewilderment. The figure inside though was most certainly wearing the same attire as I was, a black poncho cut into fine ribbons for greater freedom of movement as well as to hide anything beneath, and a white porcelain mask, it's only distinguishable traits the two black eyes. A sudden sound to my right had me almost shooting my apprentice, her sudden appearance to my side unexpected to say the least.

"Seven…" I growled out in slight irritation.

"Look closer". She asked me, in an unusual tone in her voice completely ignoring my frustration- wait. Something was off with Seven. She sounded for to happy for after this revelation-

"Mirror". I greeted the alternate personality of Seven with the largest sigh I could manage at the moment, starting to feel just done with this situation. Mirror, as I have taken to calling her, hasn't shown up much since that night long ago, though when she does its safe to say the local bandit population plummets suddenly without warning. She looked up to me with a wide smile and eyes that spoke of excitement over the current situation.

"Look! Do you see them sensei? Do you?" She had said as she grabbed my arm and started jumping up and down like a kid on a sugar high.

"He Carmine, is Seven alright?" Tadahiro asked hesitantly. Up till this point he and his son were simply sitting back and observing the situation, that was until I started calling Seven Mirror it would seem.

"Tadahiro, Heijiro, meet Mirror, Sevens alternative personality". I said skipping straight to the convoluted point.

"She has an alternate personality?!" The ninja said in alarm.

"Yes, now if you'll excuse me". I said before violently swinging myself around until me and Mirrors faces were inches apart.

" . ". I asked her slowly as she continued her fruitful attempt to pull me towards the coffin.

"Look". She told me as she pointed towards the open casket. Giggling in delight.

And so, with a heavy heart I did. And lo and behold she was right, there inside the coffin were two extras I missed on my initial observation, each one on opposite sides of the corpse, namely a large... grimoire, would probably be the best way to put it. The other was a large scroll, which reminded me of the one Naruto used (or would use) as a sage to summon his clones, except all black.

"Wait, those weren't there before… were they?" The ninja asked his father.

"Of course they were, don't be a fool". His father replied sternly.

"But-".

"They were always there Heijiro, end of story". His father told him in a voice that broke no argument.

"Yeah, of course father, my bad". The son apologized.

"Good, now then". Tadahiro then started walking towards the coffin.

"Father?" The son asked as Tadahiro walked all the way up to the coffin before hesitantly reaching for the book.

"Were not going to get anywhere gawking like fools, might as well start somewhere". He argued as he continued to reach for the book, but a black armored gauntlet suddenly grabbed his reaching arm, stopping him in his tracks. Tadahiro quickly looked over to find it connected back to my own, non robotic arm.

"Perhaps I should do the touching for now, this place seems to like me as it is and i'd rather not risk watching you turn to ash because of some curse or ancient ward placed here as protection". Tadahiro seemed to give the request some thought before reluctantly agreeing.

"Very well them, be my guest". He told me as he took a step back.

I gave the large grimoire a tentative look, its large leather bound cover seemed to be made from some kind of black skinned lizard, and was securely shut tight with a lock and metal chain that wrapped around its cover. It was the title that made me hesitate the most.

Iecoris Est Aeternus. Or, if my two years of Latin taught me anything, The liver is Forever. Strange, as as far as im concerned the world of Naruto didn't speak a dead language.. Unfortunately the collective gazes of all those behind me left me little choose as to my next action. And so with slightly shaken hands I reached out… and grabbed the grimoire. Five seconds I counted and I was still alive, before I realized the breath I forget I took earlier and released it with a dramatic sigh.

"Well that was Anticlimactic". I couldn't help but voice out.

"What were you expecting, another flash of light?" The ninja shot back.

"Why not?" I told him as I inspected the book. Now that the Grimoire was in my hands, the belief that it was made from some kind of lizard was only reinforced as the scaly feel could be felt even through my armor.

"So, do we open it-" Ignoring the ninja I went ahead and touched the lock in the middle, and just as before it undid itself, the chains flying free and clattering to the stone below.

"I guess so". The ninja grumbled out, which was promptly ignored of course.

After sparing the cover a single last glance, I opened the grimour to a random page… and then to another… and then another.

"So, what we got there?" The professor asked tentatively as I continued to flip to random page after page.

"I-it's not possible. This book, it... It contains-"

"Everything". My apprentice answered for me.

"Everything?" The ninja asked back, to which the Mirror affirmed with a nod.

"That book contains the collective writtings of five-thousand years worth of knowledge, passed down from reincarnation to reincarnation. It's only fitting that its creator holds it once more". She finished without loss of a single percentage of any of her gathered accumulated excitement.

"Wait, reincarnation?" The professor asked me suspiciously.

"Yes, well, i'm apparently the first of a long line of upcoming reincarnation. I think". I replied to both the Professors and ninjas shock.

"You think?" The Ninja said after a second of silence, a second I used to continued flipping through the Grimoire.

"It's complicated, so much so that I myself am unsure of the details. In fact, Mirror here is the only one who has any inclining of whats actually going on, and even then shes of basically no help". The following cry of "hey!", was ignored in favor of the rest of the rooms living inhabitants delving deep into their minds.

"I'm keeping this by the way". I told the old man as I finally pocket the book for later, who to his credit quickly looked at me in shock before his eyes slid behind me to the coffin and its current user. A second later he released a heavy sigh.

"Normally i'd heavily suggest against such a course of action, however this place most certainly has some sort of strange connection to you, and I have a feeling that you will find more use from that tome than myself". He finished dejectedly.

"Here". I said as I threw the black scroll I had just looked over at the professor, who only barely managed to catch it.

"I can't read it". I explained as he and his son quickly looked it over.

"My word, i've never seen such symbols before! Just look at these markings, there's shapes here I didnt even no could exist!" He exclaimed with far more gusto than before.

"Yeah… I didn't know that a triangle could also be a line… or a square a perfect circle". The ninja siad with some hesitation, like the symbols themselves unnerved him.

"Hmm, well I assume you don't know what they might say?" I asked my wayward apprentice.

"Considering that scroll was written by the Wyrm itself… Nope!" She excitedly exclaimed.

"Wyrm? I think you to have some exclaiming to do". The professor stated as he began to roll the scroll back up.

"Indeed, however it will have to be another time. I think we've over stayed our welcome". I said as the room began to suddenly darken, quickly becoming blacker and black as the seconds rolled by. I quickly looked to the brazier, only to find the wood it was burning to be mostly gone, devoured by the flames inside.

"Really?!". The Ninja loudly exclaimed in displeasure before booking it along with his surprisingly fast father.

"Sensei?" Mirror asked curiously as I made no attempt to leave.

"Go on ahead, i'll be right along shortly". I told Mirror, who simply gave me a knowing smirk before dashing off towards the stairs.

"Cheeky brat". I muttered before I turned around and looked the corpse straight in its eye-lenses.

* * *

"Hey, where's Carmine?" Asked the ninja after catching his breath. He and his father had just made it back out into the desert as the darkness thickened, With Sev- no, Mirror, having dashed out at the last second.

"Dont worry. My sensei will be out shortly". She told them confidently.

"Are you sure? What if he's trapped in there?" The teen asked.

"Yes". A voice spoke out right behind the ninja, making him nearly jump out of his skin.

"She's sure". I finished telling the ninja.

"Please don't do that". He begged.

"Request denied". I taunted back much to the ninjas displeasure.

"If I may inquire, what exactly were you doing that almost got you trapped in?" The professor asked.

"Oh, you know…" I said while holding up a mask nearly identical to my own.

"Just confirming a suspicion of mine". I quickly put the mask away before claping my hands together.

"Now then, it seems that we all have some work to do, ya? I say we better get started as soon as we can".

"And while i'd agree to that suggestion in a heartbeat". The professor said, no doubt talking about the scroll.

"There's just one problem". He finished solemnly.

"Now what?" I asked unable to conaton my annoyance. In response he just pointed behind me to the sea of tents-

"Damnit". I said as I turned around, only to find that every tent that had once graced this are had suddenly disappeared without a single trace. Even the tools, and more creepily the progress done to the temples unearthing were gone. It was like the expedition was never here in the first place, nothing more than a grand illusion the whole time...

* * *

 **DONE! Finally, sorry this took so long people but hopefully the extra length will make up for it? Hopefully? Whatever, anyways im still looking for a beata, so let me know if your interested. I know I said there would be combat this chapter… but trust me when I say that it will work out FAR better next one. This was something that needed to happen, and now that it's done we can FINALLY start going absurd with the techno gadgets. Let's see here… Other then that I think that's all folks! If you have a question, please either PM me, or review and I will get back to you as fast I can! Peace.**


	16. Chapter 16: The Chance Encounter

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto, or any of the other sources i'll be drawing upon, all I own is my wonderful OC's, Enjoy!**

"We should have killed them", My Mirrored apprentice spoke once more for the fifth time since we departed from Tadahiro and his son in the desert.

"No, my genocidal companion, we shouldn't. I can't read the scroll, and since I have neither the time nor a bases for which to start with letting him decode it is a far smarter course of action". I finished with a turn of the page, the Grimoire taking me to the next section I wished to learn. It was a strange discovery, but by simply think of a subject I wished to know, a single turn of the page was all it took to find it. Of course I had attempted to use the Grimoire to read the scroll, but it seems that future me is a idiot considering the "Guide to reading the impossible", was in fact impossible to read. Go figure.

"I still think your showing them far to much in terms of trust, what if they try to turn you in?" Mirror continued to argue, much to my annoyance.

"Then note only will the microphone I placed in their belongings detect there betrayal, but also kill everyone within a thirty foot radius", I explained for the sixth time now.

"Bah!", Seven exclaimed with a cross of her arms. "So, you learn anything good yet?", Mirror asked with a sideways glance.

"Anything good she asks", I muttered humorously, "Lets see here, I started off with "Quantum Robotics and You", then I moved through "How To Divide By Zero for the Dimensionaly Inept", and now i'm currently exploring "The Beginners Guide To Weaponizing Time". But to answer your question… kinda. I'm gonna have to properly sit down with this thing to really understand any of it". I answered my apprentice with another turn of the leathery page.

"Well, I hope your capable of putting it down when the time comes". She Whispered back to me mysteriously.

"Yes yes, i'm aware we have a guest up ahead". I said as I shut the Grimoire before stashing inside my cloak, my hands now resting on my weaponry.

"Shall I Circle around?" Mirror asked causally.

"Yes, but don't engage until I do. Considering I see only one, chances are this isn't an ambush". I reasoned out as Mirror drew her sickle and chain.

"Or there a fool".

"Or there a fool" I answered back neutrally as my companion suddenly jumped into the nearest tree top. It took only five minutes to reach my would be ambusher, who at this point had about five or so of my thopter units circle him in an attempt to cover every angle while the rest of my little swarm covered the rest of the are in an attempt to spot any other individuals.

"Well hello there Mr. _Shinobi killer_ ". The now identified Cloud nin sarcastically called out from a overhanging tree branch. I couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at the greeting though, or more specifically that he bothered to greet me to begin with. I've had no dealings with there kind after all, so to see one here at all was almost shocking. Almost.

"Hm, And to whom do I oh the pleasure?" I greeted back far more casually. The Cloud nin, outfitted with the standard Cloud uniform also had a face mask, his headband partially covered by wavy black hair.

"Doesn't matter, now does it? No, what matters is that for _some_ reason my village, the Hidden Cloud, wants to hire you for a job". He said with an an obvious sneer. Which I ignored in order to digest this new information.

" _The Cloud has a job. For me? Now isn't this an interesting development…"_ I contemplated, holding up one of my hands to my chin an in obvious state of contemplation.

"Personally, I can't fathom why'd they ever hire such a pathetic worm to do something so simple, but orders are orders aren't they?" He finished with a shrug.

"Testy aren't we? Well, why don't you hand over the information I need in order to actually think about it before we continue on, eh?" I asked him as casually as I could. He didn't seem to like that apparently.

"You think you're quite the hot shot, don't yeah? You don't look like to much to me in all honesty. Maybe I should just kill you after all, you've got quite the bounty last time I checked-", his sudden contemplation was cut of from the overwhelming killing intent leaking into the air. The shinobi quickly turned to his left and there she was, little miss massacre was simply sitting on the tree branch like one would a swing, her legs kicking back and forth as she stared at the now sweating shinobi, a sweet and childlike smile adorning her face.

"Now I can kill him, right master?". She asked as I released an annoyed sigh.

"Not yet Seven, I need the mission details first". I told her as I continued staring into the shinobis wide eyes.

"T-tomorrow! Near the Borders of the leaf a squad of Cloud shinobi are gathering for a mission, and t-the village wants you in on it apparently". He stammered out after the killing intent lessened somewhat.

"And the mission would be…?" I asked somewhat impatient now.

"T-they d-didn't say…" He told me with wide eyes, as if the lack of information would lead to his demise.

"Well, if that's the case then-"

"WAIT!" He yelled out suddenly, his body shaking all over as the killing intent suddenly increased.

"They promised a p-payment of a hundred-thousand if you succeed!" He forced out as the killing intent suddenly cut off.

"I'm sorry, did you just say a hundred-thousand?", I asked in partial shock.

"Y-yeah!", he said with some confidence, "They said that should be all you needed to hear until you rendezvoused with the team". He finished while taking a step away from my apprentice, a look of contemplation crossing her features which unsurprisingly matched my own.

"Well they were fucking right on that, tell whoever you report to that i'm in". I told him with am enthusiastic nod. He didn't stay around of course, instead he took that as a sign to high tale it out of there at near subsonic speed, though not before leaving behind a scroll which my little helper so generously threw at my face.

"You should have let me kill him". Mirror told me with a smile as I read through the scroll, which contained the more specific coordinates that I desired. And that was all it contained. " _Stupid paranoid pieces of filth-"._

"I'm not having this conversation again Seven. Now, I need you to return to base and check up on our resident Uchiha". I commanded my frowning apprentice as I began to check through all my gear for the coming mission.

"But I wanna come to!" She cried out in indignation.

"And I want the Uchiha alive and not dead due to starvation. We've already been gone long enough as it is. Besides, I thought you'd be happy to see him again". I told her with a slight teasing tone.

"Yeah, I suppose your right". She said with a dreamy expression.

"..."

"..."

"I'll be going now", I told her as I began cutting my way through the forest towards the intended destination, leaving my snickering apprentice to her own device's.

" _I swear, i'm never going to understand you, Oh apprentice mine"._ I remarked as I began making the now lonesome journey towards Konohagakure's border. " _What would the Cloud want with Konohagakure this time? I can't really remember a time when Kumogakure sent a team into the leaf. And if there offering a hundred-thousand for the missions completion, then it's nothing small either."_ I thought as I traveled, though when nothing came to mind I resolved to simply wait and see.

Line

"So let me get this straight", I told the three Cloud shinobi, who were unremarkable in every way possible, in front of me. Two of which seemed extremely annoyed with my presence with the last being openly annoyed instead. "You want me to secure a path out of Kumogakure borders… for reasons you can't tell me", I told them in my most baffled tone possible.

"Would you quit your whining already? I know they said you would be younger than expected, but I didn't realize the so called "Shinobi Killer" was nothing more than a blubbering cry baby". The Openly annoying one cried out. The sigh of resignation I let was tinted with but a hair of killing intent, though if the shinobi in front of me noticed, all it did was reinforce their own reality of me.

"Can you at least tell me what it is you'll be transporting? Because depending on how fast we can move, I will need to change the nature of my traps accordingly". I told the imbeciles I had recently rendezvous with. And by imbeciles, I meant morons. Not only did these guys seem like they had just received their promotions to Jonin yesterday, but for some reason they felt that I didn't need to know the nature of the mission in the least, only that I was here to play bodyguard and either shake off or kill any who would attempt to pursue us. To the border at least, after that I was to just apparently fuck off and receive my payment another time.

"* _Sigh*_ , a hostage alright? Now would you shut up already and get to work so we can get this thing started already?" One of the other shinobi spoke up, becoming openly annoying ninja number two for me.

"Oh yeah sure, let me just get started on securing a couple miles worth of road already". I sarcastically replied as I began taking scrolls out and removing mines of all sorts. Thankfully for my sanity the ninjas also took this as an opportunity to leave and do whatever the fuck it was that they were ordered to do.

" _Seriously though, these guys are some of the most incompetent shinobi I have ever ran into. They were easy to track down, none are specialized in anything, just simply being "good" from what I can tell, and considering there jobs seems to be an attempted kidnapping, I get the feeling that whoever order them doesn't really care if they succeed or not… wait, then why the fuck was I hired?"_ I thought with a jolt.

" _It seems that either someones hoping that me being here will guarantee the mission… or I've made an enemy with the Cloud…"_. But in the end I released my pent up annoyance with a long sigh. A job was still a job, and in the end it was easy compared to the many others I've had in a long time. Unless the leaf sent someone competent after us, but with the way things were I was confident that anyone less than the fucking Hokage would never catch up in one piece. The mines would see to that.

It was three days into setting up the final touches that the three musketeers returned… and with the apparent hostage in toe. When they arrived at the designated meeting place, I swear I could feel my heart stop multiple times in quick succession. Not only was their Hostage A) Awake and conscience, but B) The only thing keeping her in check was a rope tied around her wrist behind her back. And that was it. The last thing that almost killed me on the spot was the girl in question. A genin, if we went by age. But that's not what had me; no, it was the long bright red hair that did it.

" _Kushina Uzumaki"_. Her name like a swear in my head, it finally clicked as to what the fuck was going on… and I was now neck deep into it.

"Well shit", was my greeting. The shinobi only snickered at my response, though the girl in question seemed surprised by appearance she uttered not a word, instead she settled on looking as hopeless as possible.

"I'll take it our escape routes secured?" Annoying shinobi number one asked me.

"Yeah". I replied, still in a partial daze at what id gotten myself into. They said nothing after, instead choosing to move along the prepared path. I followed as well, electing not to inform them that leaving her both conscience and still partially free was a stupid idea. No, I had other things happening in my mind.

" _Right, so if I remember properly this was the Incident that ends with Minato and Kushina hooking up after Minato picks up on Kushina's disappearance. Which means that i'll have to contend with Minato sometime before this is all over. Shit",_ I thought with a high level of annoyance. Not necessarily because he was strong, no as a genin he could be strong, but while on my turf a single misstep would be death. The problem lied in NOT killing him. I wasn't ready to divert yet, not anywhere close. I still needed time before I was willing to embrace the unknowns of time… which meant not only would I have to no kill Minato, but I would have to deliberately fail my mission. Damn it all!

Thankfully disarming the Mines was easy and subtle, as I was the only one who knew they were there after all. The only thing the Shinobi were aware of was that I had secured the route, not how I did it. Unfortunately, that was all I could do for the moment, as my current plan basically involved the easy steps of A) wait for my scouts to spot Minato, B) Make an excuse to leave which would be followed quickly by C), run away. While Kushina would be aware of my existence, that wouldn't really mean to much in the long run… hopefully.

Another bout of frustration was released as a mental sigh before I looked over at the future face of one of the scariest Ninja in existence. "Not much to say huh?" I asked the girl in some attempt at small talk as we continued the mindless march. She looked at me in surprise before quickly looking away.

"Now now, no need to be shy. In all honesty, i'm kinda surprised that that the Leafs jinchūriki was captured so easily… or at all for that matter". I lamented out loud, which resulted in the group of shinobi to suddenly halt and give me the strangest look possible.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Not annoying ninja three asked, though unknown to them the face Kushina was making was one of horror, like she couldn't believe I what she had heard… but why would she- Shit, she wasn't the jinchūriki yet was she? Or, if she was then it had only happened very recently. Oops.

"Never mind, thought she was someone different". I said as casually as I could. Thankfully, the three simply shook their head while whispering some not nice things about my sanity and work as a mercenary. I of course, ignored their pointless insults… just like I ignored the red hair Kushina dropped along the path, just like every other time beforehand as well.

Line

It happened quickly, far to quickly. One second there was nothing going on, and the next there was a sound to the right and above. It was slight, but I had heard it far to many times before to not know what it ment. And so, with nothing less than a second to spare I quickly and smoothly removed my revolver and fired. I was rewarded with a cry of pain, and a crash as the tree's occupant tumbled to the ground, the Cloud nin around me tuning to me in shock and alarm at at the sound; though, it became apparent what had happened a moment later as a figure propped itself against the tree. One hand holding his side as the other clenched a Kunai, his bright Blue eyes squinting in pain, his messy blond hair doing nothing to help the impression. I of course was having a much different reaction inside than outside.

" _ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?! WHERE THE HELL DID HE COME FROM AND WHY THE FUCK DID I NOT SEE HIM COMING?! I CAN'T BELIEVE I JUST SHOT MY ONLY WAY OUT OF THIS MESS I MEAN WHAT THE ABSOLUTE FUCK-!"_

"Just a little to slow kid". I told him as I cried in anguish inside.

" _Now what the fuck am I supposed to do?"_

"Kid?". He answered back with a pained smile as the Cloud shinobi readied their weapons. "You don't seem that much older than me, so isn't that a bit hypocritical?" He finished with a slight chuckle, as if the situation he was in wasn't dire at the moment.

"Stop talking with the enemy and kill him already would you?" Annoying ninja number three barked out to me.

" _Well, I suppose this is were I just betray them and kill them now huh? Not really any other choice, I just hope I didn't change to much because of my involvement-"._

"WAIT!" They cry of Kushina came suddenly to all, especially when she looked directly over to me. "Your a Mercenary right?" She asked quickly and almost desperately.

"Um… yeah?" I answered back, now very confused by the developing situation.

"Then-"

"Shut up would yeah?!" Annoying shinobi number one yelled has he slapped the girl hard enough to floor her, and yet still she looked right at me and continued.

"Then ill pay you double whatever you were offered to save me and Minato-san!" She cried out as the shinobi went to silence her.

*BANG*

Of course with a gaping hole in his head, he would never complete that action.

"Traitor!" Annoying ninja number two yelled as he rushed towards me.

*BOOM*

Only to find one of the now rearmed mines I had laid prior.

" _Thank you Kushina, you have no idea of how much trouble you just saved me, now, where's that-"_

My thoughts were interrupted by the clanging of metal behind me, which instantly tapered off into gurgling as I found the last Cloud nin behind me as well as Minato who just so happened to have his Kunai buried into the Shinobi's throat. A quick yank was all that was needed to allow the ninja to bleed out. Of course Minato turned towards me, wariness in his eyes as he sized me up and down.

"Two hundred thousand, Kushina Uzumaki, i'll expect my payment the next time we meet. I assume this is acceptable, Minato Namikaze?". The shinobi in question widened his eyes in disbelief, but instead of pestering me with attacks or question, he rushed over to a equally startled kushina, before quickly scooping her up bridal style and jumping away.

The sigh I released was a nice one, like when you complete something impressive and simple need to release all that held air inside. I turned away after, though as I walked past the shinobi minato had killed, I stopped for just a second, a second I used to study the corpse before me. I remembered a time when face's haunted me, when the lifeless eyes of the damned and dying looked up in fear or resignation. I remember when I felt… something. Either guilt or sickness or even annoyance. But now… now I can't remember when I stopped feeling altogether. And so I continued my way back home, the faces of those three already stricken from my mind. No one would remember them, and I cared not at all, for I had far more pressing issues at hand.

" _This is why I don't work with others"_ , I reminded myself angrily. " _Which is why I hate it when they pay the most"._ I thought bitterly, already resigning myself to whatever missions would come ahead… but first it was time for a break… and some deception. I pulled out the Grimoire as I traveled, and opened it up to the section I needed the most.

" _How To Augment The Living With Death…"_

Line

 **(Omake) Faith In Madness; A Mad Engineer and Godless Crossover. (See End for more details).**

The sun was shining bright today. Not a cloud could be seen from my little hill, a small section I found in one of the now abandoned training grounds, its previous occupants long gone from there harsh training that bordered on open warfare, not that that was anything new these days.

I couldn't help the sigh that passed through me as I absorbed the tranquil atmosphere of the training ground. It was slightly funny when I thought about my situation, almost any other day i'd be out with Teru and the pups, or dragged around by Rin for hours on end. But neither was available, the former because the Inuzuka had locked down the compound do to a minor emergency no one was privy to, and the later because she and team Minato had to run a minor mission so Obito could pay his bills on time. Again.

Another sigh escaped, though more reminiscing of fondness than anything else. They'd grown on me, even if i'd rather die than admit it out loud. I gave out a long yawn as I began to stretch along the hills top, the grass around me reminding me if only a little bit of home… I quickly shook my head hard as memories begin to appear, or more specifically the painful ones of times long lost now. In all honesty I should be studying, and not lazing around. I still had so much to do, and no idea of ware the beginning truly was. And yet, as I lay there, trying to coax myself from the comfort of the earth, I was quickly alerted to a noise… next to me…

My head shot to the left, my mind running to the worst case scenario.

"Was someone there? And if so what did they want? Was this another attempt to capture me?" All these and more zipped through me as head twisted towards the noise, and a nanosecond later I found my culprit… laying on the same hill shy a few feet away from me.

"B-but how! I didn't hear, smell or, well anything!" I panicky thought as the figure continued to lay on the hill besides me… not moving… at all.

"You know it rude to stare right?" The figure whispered where they lay, the majority of their form covered by a dark green jacket covered in pockets while seemingly being made of rubber that went down to above their knees, with the only other feature visible being the combat boots most Ninja wore. As she, and that's who they appeared to be if the voice and body type was anything to go by, was staring straight into the sky with the jackets hood over her head, that's all I got from her. That, and a lack of hostility.

"S-sorry". I stuttered out as I quickly looked away, heat rising to my cheeks as I finished making a fool of myself. Apparently my fluster was amusing however, as the stranger begin to giggle to themselves.

"Forgive me", she said after the moment passed, "It's just that you don't find many willing to apologize when someone sneaks up on them". She said as I glared daggers at her form. She then stretched her arms out, much the same way I had moments earlier before turning on her side so that her body was pointed my way, her face now revealed to me. Which is what I would like to have stated. Except that the frame of her face was completely covered by brown hair cut into a sort of bob cut that just managed to hide anything noteworthy.

"So", the stranger said after I took what I could in, "what brings a little thing like you out here at this time of day?" She asked.

"I think I should be asking you that, don't you Shinobi have things to do that don't include bothering me?". It was a bit of a guess calling her a Shinobi, but considering that civilians don't come out here, her near perfect physique, and the fact that she openly admitted to sneaking up on me, it seemed logical to me. I was Unfortunately wrong, if the killing intent leaking into the air was anything to go by.

It was sudden, and disturbingly potent to the point of throwing my senses into shock for just a moment before it faded away as if it never existed to begin with. And the stranger hadn't even shifted a inch, not even a twitch.

"Don't ever call me a Shinobi again". It wasn't a suggestion, that much was obvious, so U complied with it in the form of a head bob that resembled a hummingbirds wing. The stranger then, to my shock, released to sad sigh before turning their body over so it now faced away, pulling up her legs in what Rin had dubbed, The fetal position. It apparently meant the position that a fetus makes in a womb, though why she spent three and a half hours explaining this I will never understand, just like those and every other hour of my life I spend with her…

Shaking my head in an attempt to get back on topic, I propped myself up in order to observe the stranger, who had me go through a mental drain in the span of thirty seconds.

"Please forgive me, I didn't mean to scare you. I just have a hard time dealing with some subjects, and you just found the most painful one". The stranger whispered out.

"Great, now what?" I thought as observed the stranger tighten their hold on themselves. It would probably be easy to leave all things considered, and yet looking at the girl before me…

"Um…" I tried forced out as the awkward stew continued to sit and rot. "Sorry about calling you a shin- uh! I mean-!"

"Don't apologize, you can't be blamed for ignorance. How could you have ever know after all". The girl spoke with out with a small voice. But now my interest was picked. Only Shinobi should be able to pull off what she did in terms of stealth, and yet she wasn't one?

"So, if your not a- well, not one of them, then what are you…?" I asked back in an attempt to satiate my curiosity while trying to not sound rude.

"Oh, i'm just a simple Engineer". She said with a dull voice.

"And that is…?" I asked, the name sounding familiar for some reason.

"What, you've really never heard of an Engineer before? Well it's nothing to special, we just build and design and maintain stuff, usually buildings or machines". Ah, yes that explained my lack of knowledge on this matter. Technology was not my thing in the slightest.

"What about you?" The stranger asked me suddenly".

"Me? Um… civilian?" I answered the best I could, not really sure if Vessel or Shrine maiden where feasible answers. I received a snort as my answer.

"Oh sure, that's what the shinobi call you hm?" She answered back with an obvious mocking tone at the shinobi.

"You really don't like Ninja do you?" I suddenly asked her, though froze when everything went quiet.

"...Yeah, you could say that". She finally answered back to my relief. But once more my interest was piqued. I had never met someone in the leaf who openly declared disdain for the shinobi, it was… strange.

"You're probably wondering why i'd openly slander the Great Shinobi who valiantly protect our oh so wonderful nation, huh?" She asked me while once again laying the sarcasm on thick.

"Nope, not at all". I answered back far to quickly, and when the stranger rolled over to once again face me I got the distinct impression that her face was as blank as a mask.

"Alright maybe a little". I said with a smile. At least I wasn't lying this time, I was now genuinely curious. While i'd heard that the leaf was a far kinder village than the others (which I heard while inside said village so that really meant nothing), I knew one did not just disrespect it's shinobi populace. Especially without consequences. The stranger sighed before rolling onto her back, arms outstretched as if waiting to hug the sky itself.

"It's nothing to grand in all honesty", She said after a moment's pause, " I simply hate what they've become".

"What they've become?" I internally repeated, confusion evident all over my face most likely.

"And what does that mean exactly?" I asked back.

"In order to answer that, let me ask you this," she said while looking my way, "What are the Shinobi supposed to be?".

"Well that's obvious", I thought, "Shinobi are Soldiers". And yet, just as I was about to voice my answer I paused. The stranger was looking at me. And not just in a casual way, but in a way one studies a track to find their prey. And though I couldn't see this, Something told me that this wasn't an opinion she was looking for, but an answer with only one right one. Id either get it right and continue on my hunt, or fail and lose my only chance. So I continued my thinking. "What was a Shinobi supposed to be? Soldier seemed to hasty a response now that I thought about it, but then what?" It was, strangely enough, Obito who gave me my answer when his face forced its way to the forefront of not mind.

"Guardians", I said suddenly, "Shinobi are supposed to help and protect, no matter the cost", I continued. And though the messy curtain of hair the stranger had shielded most, even I saw the smile she wore. She then laid her head back on the earth in apparent satisfaction.

"Yes, guardians. That was what they were originally created for. To help protect the innocent and their homes. But now? Now there nothing more than killers who care not for the ones they protect". She told me bitterly.

"Well, I wouldn't say that's entirely true…" . While I agreed with the statement somewhat, it wouldn't be fair to lump in Obito, or Rin for that matter into that particular observation.

"Not yet". The stranger said ominously.

"And that means?" I asked back with a slight huff.

"Whoever your talking about has simply yet to understand their role in the village. But they will soon, and it will be either as a legendary killer, or a meat shield whose sole purpose is to die for someone else's "Greater Good". They replied back without any emotion. Of course I wanted to defend Obito, and Rin and- ok, not Kakashi. Kakashi fit the former statement a little to well already. And she knew without a doubt that Minato was already in there as well…

"If you really hate the Shinobi so much, then why are you in the village to begin with?" I asked in an attempt to steer the conversation somewhere else.

"Work is work, and weather I hate it or not doesn't matter in the end. Only the results". She said with a long sigh.

"Well, when you put it like that…" I answered back cautiously. Not entirely sure of where to go from here.

"I'm actually from from a small town far from the borders of Amegakure". The stranger said just when the awkward was becoming a little to unbearable, even for me. Though this new information was intriguing, I didn't know that Konohagakure was accepting people from other nations yet.

"Hey, that's pretty cool right? What was it like there?" I asked with some intrigue. I had yet to visit the land of rain or any of its towns after all, and any information about anything could be useful later on… if I remembered it that is.

"I don't really remember it actually. Are town was a small one, but we had enough agriculture there that Amegakure usually stationed ninja there to help protect us from any threats. But then of course that stupid war broke out, and because Amegakure was at its center are normal protectors where sent elsewhere. And of course, that's when they decided to attack". The stranger told me with a sad, reminiscent tone. This of course was not what I had intended when I changed the subject. And yet, I couldn't find it in me to interrupt, only to listen.

"Bandits that is. Normally easy pickings for shinobi, but us? We were farmers and civilians. It was a one sided massacre. I still remember it. The fires, the screams the death". I took an involuntary breath, my mind wandering to my own scenes of chaos as this stanger spoke. "I was fortunately spared thanks to the intervention of my master, but as far as I know I was the only one". She then laughed out a biter laugh, one of pain and resentment. "I suppose that's when I started to hate shinobi... They had one job, but because of this damn village they couldn't even do that". She said with a shaky breath, before looking my way again.

"But I suppose my troubles are my own aren't they? Sorry for suddenly burdening you". The stranger said with another barely seen smile.

"Oh, don't worry about", I assured her, "It was an… interesting conversation?" I said, though I was unsure who the question was truly for.

"Yeah, i'm sure it was", she replied back sarcastically, though there was no venom in it. "Tell you what, i'm going to be here a couple more days before I head out, why don't we get together again while i'm here and I promise to be far more uplifting than before. I'll even through in a free dinner on my part". She finished. In all honesty I was extremely hesitant about accepting a strangers invitation to "Hang out", I didn't even know her name after all! That went out the window the moment a free dinner was announced of course.

"I'd like that", I responded happily. Free dinner aside, this girl was interesting, and I couldn't help but want to no more about her. Perhaps it was the personality shift? Everyone I had met in the leaf so far, while varying indeed all had that "The leaf and its people are the best" vibe, something I was only now realizing after meeting the only person in the entire village who would even contemplate saying something different.

I was startled back to reality when a hand entered in front of my face. The stranger, now standing before me and not on the ground like I thought she was seconds ago, was holding her hand out for me to take, which I did eventually.

"I didn't know an Engineer needed to be so… stealthy". I settled on as the girl, who I now only realized was only slightly taller than me, pulled me to my feet with surprising strength.

"You'd be surprised what one needs to be one. Now then my new friend, shall we meet tomorrow?" The stranger asked after I steadied myself with my trusty cane.

"Uh, sure I guess. Oh, and its Mira by the way". I responded, finally remembering to introduce myself at last. The Girl only widened her smile in response before...

"Seven, the names Seven". She replied as I opened my eyes further in astonishment. After all, who would ever name someone after a number?

Line

 **Well hello there people! Man, it's been what, three months and two days till a year where I didn't update this story? That's… a long time, and to those who love this story I apologize greatly, though I don't really have an excuse besides I just kinda got burned out and wanted to right something different… an itch I still have by the way. Which means I can't promise that it won't be a little while before the next update either, but at the same time it won't be another year, that I can promise. As for the Omake, I've been the Beta for a awesome story known as Godless, which you must check out if you want a cool take on Naruto… and for some understanding as to what the Omake entails. Other than that, it's simply business as usual. Let's see here… Other then that I think that's all folks! If you have a question, please either PM me, or review and I will get back to you as fast I can! Peace.**


End file.
